Until the End
by wolfbane17
Summary: Attacks on the Manor,visions from Evil Wyatt,fights with half-demon cousin:Chris just can't catch a break.Sequel to 'Chronicles of Life and Death'.Revelation!fic.Chap17:Unfair Odds! UPDATED 6/29/11
1. To Betray Love

**Hello to all! To my earlier readers, as promised, here is the first chapter!**

**To those of you who are new, this is a sequel to an earlier story, Chronicles of Life and Death. If you find yourself confused at what is going on, then I would humbly suggest that you go back and read the first story. **

**Again, this begins as a reworking of Chris-Crossed and gets straight to the point. Expect much chaos and hopefully, another chapter this week. **

**Couple of points: A couple of weeks have passed since the end of Chronicles of Life and Death. Canon with the show, Phoebe is seeing Jason, Paige is with Richard and Piper is with Greg the fireman. I will try to keep the majority of the details as canon as possible.**

**That said, I don't own Charmed. **

* * *

**Until the End**

* * *

"Paige, where have you been? You're late."

Paige looked at Piper with an exasperated stare. "I know, I know. I just got caught up with something."

Phoebe smiled mischievously. "Where? At Richard's?"

"No," Paige glared at her older sister, trying to hide the blush that crept up onto her cheeks. "I was at _work_. Get your mind out of the gutter, missy."

But Phoebe's glinting eyes told both sisters that she wasn't going to let this joke go so easily.

"Hey, you're the one who orbs home to find lingerie. Speaking of which, you know that little red piece, I bet Richard was all-"

Paige broke in, trying to salvage what was left of her privacy "Two times, Phoebe! I did that twice!"

Phoebe's grin only grew wider at Paige's frustration. "Really? Did Richard like them?"

Paige groaned in frustration, "Why are we here again? So you can pick on me?"

Phoebe pulled her into a seat. "Aw come on Paige. You know we love you!"

Paige rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "I am _not_ at Richard's that much."

Phoebe and Piper just stared at her.

"Fine, okay, maybe I am. But you know I'm just an orb away if you need anything."

Piper sighed, "Yeah, well, we just have to be careful because we've learned the hard way demons take advantage when we stray too far away from each other."

Paige winced. "Ooh, rough week?"

"Yup, some demons made an attempt on Wyatt. _Again_. And I wasn't there either cause I was spending some time with Jason, so I see Piper's point. It's a good thing Chris and Darren were there… But enough about demons! We came here for a girl's night out!" Phoebe nudged Piper, smiling at her suggestively. "So… tell us. You and Greg put out any fires lately?"

Piper suddenly found herself under Phoebe's gaze. "Is that supposed to be a subtle fireman reference?"

Phoebe giggled but Paige interrupted, confused, "Wait! You're going out with a firefighter?"

Phoebe ignored her younger sister's question and barreled on.

"Let's see…They've been seeing each other for around three weeks and I will say," Phoebe dropped her voice slightly "it's _not_ the fireman who is avoiding taking the next step."

Paige nodded and sympathy and imparted her own advice. "Pipe, I think it's time to get back in the saddle."

Piper threw her hands up. "Now a cowboy reference! That's easy for you guys to say. You weren't sleeping with an angel for three years!"

A P3 club-goer turned to look at them funny. Phoebe smiled brilliantly at him and continued with their chat. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I do. But when you and Leo first started, you were nervous too. I seem to remember that you used to freeze him during all the good parts, right? Hey, maybe you should, uh...

**"**No, I'm not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'll probably blow him up." Piper stated, horrified.

Phoebe grinned mischievously again, **"**Well..."

"Gutter, gutter, gutter. Phoebe, your mind is in the gutter."

Phoebe laughed at her sister's accusations. She was about to continue her metaphor when she was interrupted.

Chris leaned casually on the counter. "What are you guys talking about?"

Phoebe answers immediately. This is not a topic for their whitelighter to join. "Just…stuff."

Chris rolls his eyes and starts to walk away, stopping only when Paige calls him.

"Hey! Where are you going? Why don't you relax and have a drink with us?"

Chris heaves a sigh. "Thanks. But I didn't come here to relax. Why don't you ask Darren? I'm sure he'd love to join you."

"Where is he anyway?"

"What do I look like? His personal tracking device?"

With that said, the neurotic whitelighter walked away, going into his room at the back of P3.

"That is one bitchy whitelighter."

"You're telling me, Phoebe."

"Hey, Piper. Why don't you go talk to the guilt machine? Maybe you can find out what's got him so wound up lately."

"Yeah, I thought Darren's company would have been enough to loosen him up a little."

"I guess not." Piper assumed, standing and making her way to the Chris's room.

* * *

Chris walked into his room, thoughts swirling at the information he'd gotten in the Underworld. _Someone is making quite a ruckus but no one knows who…Could it be the demon that turns Wyatt? And where the hell is Darren when you need him?_

He flipped on the light switch and his heart stopped as his eyes landed on the very person he'd least expected to see.

"Bianca?"

She wasn't dressed in the same style he'd seen her with when he came back. There was an ominous aura of danger that surrounded her but Chris didn't care. It was Bianca, and the love that swelled in his heart was enough to overpower whatever intuition it was that told him something was wrong.

Chris stepped towards her and she walked forward to meet him. The words rush out of his mouth. He can feel that something isn't _right_.

"I- I don't understand…What are you doing here?"

Bianca quiets him, placing a finger on his mouth.

Being this close to Chris is unearthing feelings inside her. Feelings she knows are dangerous to the mission, feelings that shouldn't _be there._ But they are and Bianca wills herself to ignore them and continue the task she was sent to complete.

_Don't fight me Chris. If I return you to him, he'll spare your life._

"Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now…"

Bianca lets her finger drop to her chest. Chris is searching her eyes, confusion swimming in his. And then she sees it. A spark of surprise as he reaches a conclusion. The conclusion that the love he'd shared with her no longer inhabits her eyes.

Bianca acts quickly. She's been found out. She ignores the look of betrayed pain that overpowers Chris and plunges her hand into his chest, draining his powers, sucking out his energy, both physical and magical so that he is powerless to resist.

The rush of control courses through her and then-

"You know, all work and no- hey!"

Bianca is forced to pull back. Startled she forms an energy ball, swiveling around to look at whoever stopped her. She recognizes Piper and remembers Wyatt's words and does nothing when the witch raises her hands immediately and blows her up.

* * *

Busy throwing the brute demon off of himself, Darren paused when he felt that Chris was in trouble. It was enough of a pause for the demon to fight back and throw a punch into his chest. Darren growled at him, eyes black, and shoved him off forcefully. He needed to get back to the upper world and find Chris immediately.

The demons sensed his urgency and grinned, but it's the woman that reforms between the group that makes his jaw drop in utter surprise.

"Bianca?"

Darren growled at her, wary and tense. He was aware that he was surrounded by demons. But that wasn't his main concern. His left arm throbbed slightly and he knew without a doubt that something bad had just happened to Chris.

"What did you do to him?"

Bianca frowned at his raised voice, stepping closer.

"Nothing that didn't need to be done. Wyatt wants both of you back."

Darren trembled with repressed fury. "I knew he was an evil bastard but to use _you_ to get to Chris..." Darren trailed off, unable to continue. Chris was suffering. That much was certain.

He let out a shaky laugh. "What happened to you Bianca? You told me you would hold out. How did he turn you back?"

Bianca's eyes flashed in anger. "You know perfectly well the methods that Wyatt uses to force you to see his way. Of course he wasn't as drastic with me as he was with you. I am simply back to what I was supposed to be. I'm on the side on which I belong. Which is a similar situation for you I'm afraid."

"Don't you dare try to tell me to which _side_ I belong."

"That's right. Because you know yourself _so well_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bianca's tone softened. "I'm not here to kill either of you. But Wyatt sent me to bring back Chris. If he returns, Wyatt has given me his word he won't hurt him."

"And you believe him?"

"I have nothing else to believe _in_!" Bianca paused, regaining her composure. "If I were you I would come willingly. Wyatt has made no promises for your safety but if you come back and ask for forgiveness I'm sure he'd be willing to lessen his punishment."

"Would you listen to yourself? You joined him and you lost everything!"

Darren paled at Bianca's chilling response.

"Tell me that your soul is still intact. Lie to me and tell me that you didn't lose _yourself _when _you joined him_!"

Darren could say nothing.

"If you won't listen for your sake, then do it for Chris's. If he doesn't come with me to the future, he'll die."

"If you hurt him any more, I swear-"

"You'll what? Will you _kill_ me Darren? Will you kill me like you killed Erin?"

Bianca knew that she'd hit home. A look of utter pain overwhelmed Darren's face and he dropped his gaze.

"I will. If that's what it takes to keep him alive, to keep him safe from you. Then I won't hesitate to end your life, even if I receive Chris's infinite anger."

Darren gave her one last look before orbing away.

Bianca turned to the shape shifter amongst the demons whose help she had enlisted. She would dispose of all of them later.

"Follow him, but be careful. He's the best tracker I've encountered so far. Don't attack him. Not yet."

* * *

Chris couldn't believe it. A hollow numbness invaded him as he watched Bianca withdraw her hand and prepare to fight Piper. He slid weakly against the wardrobe behind him, too overcome with emotion to do anything.

Even when Piper blows her up, he is powerless to rise above the confused and tumultuous chaos that his mind has become.

Piper's worried face swims in front of him. "Are you okay?"

_No. No. I…can't even…I don't understand…_

The fact that he can reply surprises him. "Yeah…I think so."

"What happened? Who is she?"

Chris fights against the bile that rises up his throat as he realizes that he has been betrayed. By the person who'd sworn her love to him.

_It can't…I…I don't understand!_

The words slip out of his lips, ringing with empty truth.

"I don't know."

* * *

**I get straight to the point don't I? Expect the rest of the story to follow this pattern. **

**Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Promise

**Hello to all! To my earlier readers, here is the second chapter!**

**To those of you who are new, this is a sequel to an earlier story, Chronicles of Life and Death. **

**Couple of points: A couple of weeks have passed since the end of Chronicles of Life and Death. Canon with the show, Phoebe is seeing Jason, Paige is with Richard and Piper is with Greg the fireman. I will try to keep the majority of the details as canon as possible. That said, you probably recognize the majority of the dialogue as I watched the episode a million times in order to get the feel of what was going on correct. Again, this will put a much darker, angstier spin on it. And since it follows the episode up to a certain point, perhaps you can guess how soon the big confrontation is coming up!**

**I don't own Charmed. **

**And thank you to all who took the time to review. Enjoy a cyber...whatever it is that you enjoy! **

* * *

**Until the End**

* * *

Chris eased himself off the floor, taking Piper's hand when she offered it. He wished he could hug her, have her hold him as he tried desperately to collect himself.

_Mom…I need you, I need you now._

But he couldn't do that. Despite the cold fury that settled itself in his stomach as he realized what his brother had done to him, he couldn't risk everything. Even if it meant there was nothing to ease his suffering.

* * *

Darren orbed to P3 immediately. His heart beat loudly in his chest. He had to find Chris.

He pushed past the throng of people, ignored Phoebe and Paige when they called to him.

He threw open the door to Chris's room and felt relief when he saw that Piper was with him.

Despite this, he knew he'd arrived too late. The haunted look in Chris's eyes was never something easy to look at. But the emptiness and heartbreak that made a home in them now was just as bad, if not worse.

_I'm so sorry Chris…_

* * *

Paige flipped through the book, stopping when she saw a drawing of tattoo and showing it to Piper.

"Is that the mark?"

"No, it looked more like a bird."

Paige sighed as she continued to look.

"A bird. So you're saying that maybe the Audubon society sent some demon after us?"

Piper glowered at her from her position on the couch. "Just keep looking."

Chris took his hand from covering his eyes. "Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine. Don't sweat it."

Darren growled imperceptibly. _Like hell you're fine. No one that gets their love sent after them is fine._

Leo placed his fingers together. "You sure she wasn't a darklighter?"

It was Piper's turn to sigh. "I'm sure. I already told you. She had a weird, red, bird tattoo on her wrist. No crossbow. No poisoned arrows."

Phoebe decided to speak. "Well I get where Leo's coming from. What else would be after a whitelighter?"

"I don't know," Leo spoke, eyeing Chris suspiciously. "That's what worries me."

Chris stood up, patience burned out. "She's gone. Piper blew her away. What's the big deal?"

Darren tried to keep the edge out of his voice. "The _big deal_ is that someone tried to _kill you_."

Chris glared at his roommate. "Look at me, not a scratch. Nothing."

Foreseeing no end to the argument, not a happy one anyway, Leo broke in. "You know, how did she get that close to you anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?"

Darren didn't miss the flash of hurt in Chris's eyes and had to resist, again, the urge to punch Leo in the face. _You know for an elder, your mediation techniques really blow._

Chris started to walk away, frowning slightly when the floor board he'd stepped on squeaked.

"We really ought to fix that, you know."

Leo persisted. "Come on, Chris, who's after you?"

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to the sisters."

Darren's mouth turned up slightly. _Nicely played, Chris. I keep underestimating your powers of deflection. _

**"**It kind of makes sense actually."

Chris looked at Paige, conveying a look of secret thankfulness. "Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of."

* * *

It took all of his willpower to remain seated and not go after Chris. Darren knew all too well that there was nothing, at the moment, that he could do to help him.

"He's not telling the truth."

**"**Leo, maybe there's nothing to tell."

Leo completely disregarded Paige's comment and turned to Phoebe. "Could you sense anything?"

**"**From Chris? No, I can never sense anything from him." Phoebe pondered the situation. _Come to think of it. I can't ever sense anything from Darren either…_

Piper sensed that Leo was still not satisfied.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if we can figure out who she was, we might be able to find out who Chris is."

Feeling that the situation was getting much too close to the truth, Darren stood up and motioned towards the book, making sure to keep his distance.

"Well, we're not gonna find it in here. At least not until we have more to go on." _Which we shouldn't have, really. How would that turn out? Well, Leo, Chris is actually your son. Yes, and you've been a complete bastard all this time. And by the way, I'm actually a demonic witchlighter. So, satisfied now?_

Darren ignored his thoughts and remained silent.

"Well, since there is nothing more we can do at the moment, you guys will know where I'll be if you need me!"

Giving Leo no chance to reply, the youngest Charmed One orbed.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Phoebe mentioned, giving Piper a kiss on the cheek and heading for the door.

"Wait, you're just gonna let them go?"

"What do you want me to say? They have lives too. Besides, what more can we do?"

"We can try to figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him."

Leo paused his rant when the doorbell rang. Darren was instantly alert.

"I'll get it. Just keeping checking the book okay?"

Piper's rebuttal was wasted on nothing more than blue orbs.

Seeing the eldest Sister disappear down the stairs, Darren made sure the attic was truly empty before attempting to pick up the book.

The red dome shield didn't come up this time.

Darren grinned.

* * *

Leo opened the door, hiding his surprise at the man who stood there.

"Can I help you?"

The man looked at him uneasily. "Uh, yeah. Is Piper home?"

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Greg…she's expecting me."

Piper immediately intercepted the pair, grabbing her purse and her keys.

"Uh, Leo, I got it." Piper turned to Greg, trying to forget the unmistakable surprise and masked hurt she observed in Leo's eyes. "Sorry, I'm running a little late."

"Leo? Is he your, uh…"

"Yeah the one and the same."

Knowing further confrontation was inevitable, Piper decided that the wisest thing would be to introduce them.

"Leo, Greg. Greg, Leo."

Both men hesitantly shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks. Finally…"

Eager to leave, Piper quickly cut in. "So you're going to be okay taking care of everything? Wyatt and Chris?"

"Uh, yeah, absolutely. Really, everything will be fine. If anything comes up I'll call you. I doubt it though. Darren's around."

Relieved that everything had gone moderately well so far (excluding the whole Chris incident), Piper said her goodbye.

**"**Okay, thanks, good night."

Leo closed the door, feeling undeniably alone.

* * *

Chris looked in the mirror of the small bathroom, choosing to overlook the way his eyes were reflected back him so vacantly. Slowly, wincing with the effort, he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the large, circular wound on his chest. _How ironic. It literally looks like I did get my heart pulled out. _

The witchlighter looked at the ceiling, blinking to clear the tears that clouded his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring…

* * *

_2026- San Francisco_

If there was ever a city that displayed the double facet of Wyatt's takeover, it was San Francisco. The first city that had fallen to him, it was also the first that had seen the wonders of magic and the first to experience the benefits of the technology Wyatt's team of scientists had developed.

The Resistance had been long since been driven out and this became Wyatt's central, the place from which he ran his empire. Nevertheless, past battles had left pockmarks of destruction in the city. Wyatt's commissioned rebuilding plans were being completed at an impressive rate, but the small park in which Chris and Bianca were seated, had perhaps been overlooked.

Chris wasn't complaining. He pulled away from Bianca, gently easing her head from the warm position on his shoulder. She looked at him in confusion at first, eyes widening and watering when Chris, smiling with unbounded joy, slipped the ring onto her finger.

He wasn't flashy or showy. And Bianca loved him for it. She returned his smile, telling him with his eyes that he ask her what they both so wished for.

Chris never disappointed her. Giving her hand a brief kiss, the words flowed out of his mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

Bianca couldn't help the question that sprung free from her tongue, tone light, and joyous, and anxious all at the same time.

"You're asking me now?"

Chris grinned at her. "Mm-hm."

"Here?"

**"**This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. _Marry me_."

Bianca knew she would say yes in a heartbeat. She would say yes a million times, anywhere and anytime. But the recent events and what she knew was coming tore at her heart, and she implored him in a voice breathless with longing.

"On one condition. You come back to me, safely."

Chris understood her. He always did. He saw the fear in her eyes. But he also saw the love in her and he tried to ease her concern.** "**Have I ever let you down before?"

Bianca smiled at him, thankful. She pressed her lips to his, gently kissing him, offering him every part of herself, just as he had given her.

The interruption was unwelcome.

Bianca was the first to break away, alerting Chris to the probe that flew above them, grimacing slightly when the machine shone a light in her eyes.

Chris responded immediately. The possibility that she was threatened made him all the more fast and angry as he used his telekinetic powers to smash the object against a fallen wall. His eyes were back to her in an instant.

"Are you okay?"

Bianca hated the troubled lilt that laced his voice. "Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit."

Satisfied that she was well, Chris growled out his fury, rage at his brother overpowering everything.

"I cannot believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

Bianca felt something tighten in her chest. Chris could never kill his brother. She would never allow him to commit such an act. She would rather die than see his soul and mind stained with such a sin, no matter how much good may come out of ending Wyatt's tyranny once and for all.

"No, no you're _not_. You're going to stick to the plan."

Chris felt the traces of anger in her voice and he softened his tone. "But he knows."

"If he _knew_ he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the _only_ way to stop him. It's the only way to change all this."

Chris was about to reply, but Bianca quieted him with another passionate kiss, pulling away and placing her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his chest, taking comfort in the strong sound of his heartbeat.

"You're the only one that can change this, the only one who can _save everything_. I almost lost you but someone sent you to back to me." Bianca's voice broke and she clutched at his shirt.

"You've made a promise to me Chris. Keep it. Keep it, _please_, and come back to me."

Chris nodded, resting his hand on her cheek, softly running his thumb over her fair skin.

"I will Bianca. I'm going to make everything all right again. I won't give up and I'll come back to you, to a better future. I'll fight until the end."

Bianca sighed with content, caressing his face. "Until the end, Chris. You promised."

* * *

_2004- Halliwell Manor_

Chris looked down at the ring in his hand. He tried to forget. Tried to convince himself that Bianca wasn't beyond saving. That somehow, somehow their love had survived the fire and would rise from the ashes, like the phoenix bird that was tattooed on Bianca's wrist.

And the only way this could happen was if he succeeded. The future would change. He'd fight for it, with or without anyone's help, he'd save Wyatt. And by saving Wyatt he would save the rest of the Halliwell family. He would save Darren from a horrible future that he didn't know existed. He would save Bianca.

And by saving all that he cared for, he would save himself.

_I made you a promise Bianca. I intend to keep it. _

* * *

**Quite a lot going on here. Lots of angsty bits but there is hope! **

**Again, the title comes from the song "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin and essentially says that while everything is lost or in the process of becoming so, the fight continues, and that whoever the song talks about will continue to fight until the end, and eventually win. More on this analogy later :D**

**Do leave a review and see how much faster I update! XD **


	3. A Virus Named Bianca

**Couple of points: A couple of weeks have passed since the end of Chronicles of Life and Death. Canon with the show, Phoebe is seeing Jason, Paige is with Richard and Piper is with Greg the fireman. I will try to keep the majority of the details as canon as possible. That said, you probably recognize the majority of the dialogue as I watched the episode a million times in order to get the feel of what was going on correct. Again, this will put a much darker, angstier spin on it. And since it follows the episode up to a certain point, perhaps you can guess how soon the big confrontation is coming up! (really soon actually!)**

**I don't own Charmed. **

**And thank you to all who took the time to review, story alert, author alert, etc.**

**Also, on a side note, expect the next chapter sometime next week. Bummer I know, I would rather write the next chapter than complete school work but that's just how sucky life is...for me anyways...Any students out there?**

* * *

**Until the End**

* * *

"Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a _fully clothed_ you."

**"**Oh, please, Leo. What's the big emergency?"

"What would you say if I told you that whoever attacked Chris was called a Phoenix?"

Paige sighed and placed her hands on her hips.** "**Well, I would say what's a Phoenix and then you'd probably tell me."

Leo ignored her sarcasm and did exactly as she'd predicted. "They're a family of assassin witches who are _very_ elite, _very_ powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing the rise from Salem's ashes. The elusive red bird tattoo that Piper saw was a _phoenix_."

**"**Well, does the book say what they want?" Paige asked, now more intrigued.

Leo showed her the book briefly. "Just whatever bounty they're after, which in this case is Chris. Which means they're _still_ after him. They won't stop until they succeed."

"Did you call Phoebe and Piper?"

**"**No, Phoebe's at work and Piper came in kind of late so I didn't want to bother her."

"Oh… Did she, um, come home alone?"

Leo swallowed thickly, looking away. "I don't know."

"Hey. Talking about me?"

Both Leo and Paige looked to the door, surprised.

"Morning, hi, no… Uh, listen, Wyatt's been fed and I'm gonna get some coffee and Paige'll fill you in."

Leo handed Wyatt to Piper and quickly left the room.

"Leo just found out that a coven of assassin witches called the Phoenix are after Chris."

"Coven of assassin witches?" Piper tried to hide her alarm, bouncing Wyatt in her arms. "Maybe we should call Phoebe."

"No, I think we can do this by ourselves. You don't have to bother her."

Piper stared her, hesitation evident. "Well, what if we need the power of three after we find them?"

"Well, you didn't need the power of three to blow up the last one. We need to try out this whole power of two thing, learn how to be flexible, right? So you stay here, I'm gonna go get the scrying crystal."

The scrying didn't take long. The crystal dropped onto the map and with one last advisory to Leo, Paige took Piper's hand and they orbed.

* * *

"Hi, how's it going?"

The woman that answered the door to the apartment looked at them quizzically. "Can I help you?"

Piper smiled at her. "Hopefully."

**"**Yeah, see, we just moved in from outer state and we wanted to get to know our neighbors."

**"**Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?"

Piper's grin grew wider. "Phoenix."

Something flashed in the woman's eyes as she scrutinized the sisters. The smile as she invited them in was clearly faked. **"**Really… Please, come in, come in."

The woman invited them in and locked the door.

* * *

Young Bianca heard the door open and the voices of strangers and immediately jumped up from her position on the floor. Leaving her dolls there she ventured outside her room, intent on meeting whoever it was that had come to visit. When she noticed the women she immediately thought the belonged to her coven. No one else visited. Now at ease, the little girl ran to her mother.

**"**Mummy, mummy, mummy, can I play with-"

"Bianca, sweetie, can you give mummy a minute, okay?"

The little girl was annoyed at her mother's interruption and reached to her. She felt the stranger's eyes on her wrist, on the birthmark her mother had told her was special and felt puzzled. Didn't they have one too?

"Go and play with your toys. I'll be right in, okay?"

Bianca nodded and let her mother guide her back into her room.

She sat on her bed, trying hard to listen to what was happening in the other room.

A loud crash had her on her feet. What was going on?

Her mother shimmered in seconds later grabbing her and telling her to hurry. They shimmered out just as the two strange women burst into her room.

"They can reform?"

Piper just nodded grimly. The threat had just grown in magnitude.

"Apparently, which means the one that attacked Chris can too.

* * *

Chris orbed to the park he and Bianca had loved so much. The place reminded him too much of what he'd lost and he sat down on the bench heavily, feeling a horrible tightness in his chest.

The voice that called to him was hardly surprising.

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you."

The statement stabbed at him deeply but Chris pushed the feeling away. "Is that what you want?"

**"**If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back."

Again, another knife twisted itself in his chest.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

**"**Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?"

Chris had to fight the urge to laugh bitterly. "No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?"

_Please Bianca. Please tell me that you remember. That you aren't really here to take me back. Please._

**"**We were naive to think we could change anything, _to stop him_."

Chris's heart felt like shattered glass, the pieces falling down, cutting sharply into his ribs.

"You don't believe that. Or at least you _didn't_."

**"**Well, I do now."

**"**What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?"

Bianca sighed and turned away. "That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll _die soon_. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the _only one_ with the antidote."

The tears fought to stream out of his eyes. _Is there anything left for me?_

**"**Here or there, I am dead anyway."

**"**No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Chris did laugh this time, a hollow sound that grated even on his own ears. "You believe him?"

He looked at her then, stubborn determination in his eyes, pushing past the hurt and betrayal. "I made a promise Bianca. And I'll see it through to the end. Even if you are no longer there to keep me to it."

Chris orbed away before Bianca could grab him.

* * *

"Wait, how old is the little girl?" Phoebe asked, trying to determine the best course of action with her sisters in the living room of the manor.

Darren tapped his fingers against his arm, anxious and preoccupied. _Who cares how old she is? We're wasting time here. _

"I don't know, four, five?"

Darren felt it. Another sharp pain on his arm and he struggled to control a groan. _Oh shit, Chris, what are you hiding now?_

It was at that moment that Chris orbed in right outside the entrance to the living room, falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Chris!"

Darren ran forward, jumping over the coffee table and quickly taking up the other man's arm, pressing two fingers against the pulse vein. Fast and irregular, but alive.

The sisters were there shortly after, Leo grabbing Chris gently by the shoulders and helping Darren to carry the unconscious whitelighter to the couch.

"What's wrong with him?"

Darren didn't look up to see which sister had asked the question. Chris pretty much answered it on his own as he mumbled the name of the woman that he still loved, despite everything.

_"Bianca."_

* * *

**"**Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe asked, horrified as she stared at the large, circular wound on Chris's chest.

Leo swore under his breath, being careful to hold Chris's shirt open without further aggravating the lesion by touching it.

**"**I don't know."

A strange flutter of panic surged in Piper's chest. "It doesn't matter, just heal him."

Leo nodded mutely and placed his hands over the injury.

Darren knew the action was useless but he kept his mouth shut, frantically running over every single spell he could think of that would counteract Bianca's magic.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?"

**"**Well, Paige, Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" Piper paused as she noticed Leo's mouth turn down into a worried frown. "What's the problem?

**"**He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus."

"A virus named Bianca."

**"**You think she did this?"

**"**It's gotta be."

**"**Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him." Paige interjected, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, somebody had to have sent her, she's a hired gun."

Darren stiffened at that statement, dark eyes growing cold.

"Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did..."

Phoebe felt the emotion barrel into her, giving her no chance to put up the weak empathic defenses she had cultivated since she'd acquired her newest power.

"What is it?"

The middle Charmed One moved closer to the fallen whitelighter, and as the feeling became more tangible she felt her breath catch in her throat. _Oh, Chris…_

**"**He _loves her_."

**"**Loves who? Bianca?"

Another emotion invaded her senses, and Phoebe had to struggle not to cry out at the sheer ache of it.

**"**Yeah. She broke his heart."

Something else. Something stronger and Phoebe noticed the way Chris's mostly limp hand still clutched at something. Though the physical contact increased the throbbing she felt, Phoebe reached forward and slowly pried open Chris's hand, feeling her own emotions of compassion meld with his as she recognized the object.

_"Engagement ring."_

Paige tried to lighten the situation, feeling herself being pulled into an extreme sadness. "Obviously an acrimonious split."

Piper followed Paige's suit, trying to do away with the sudden feeling that implored her to protect and comfort Chris, the very same feeling that swelled in her with Wyatt.

**"**Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help."

Darren watched the sisters leave impassively. Leo rose as well and said something about going to get a wet towel to at least calm Chris's fever.

Seeing that he was left alone with his friend, Darren reached out to him and tried to heal him himself. The black haired man's shoulders sagged when it expectably didn't work.

He wondered briefly if there was a way he could strip Chris's powers himself but then decided that his methods were entirely different that those of the Phoenixes.

For now there was nothing he could do. Nothing more than listen to Chris brokenly whisper Bianca's name over and over again.

* * *

**Remember to l****eave a review! :D **


	4. ChrisCrossed

**Couple of points: A couple of weeks have passed since the end of Chronicles of Life and Death. Canon with the show, Phoebe is seeing Jason, Paige is with Richard and Piper is with Greg the fireman. I will try to keep the majority of the details as canon as possible. That said, you probably recognize the majority of the dialogue as I watched the episode a million times in order to get the feel of what was going on correct. Again, this will put a much darker, angstier spin on it. **

**I don't own Charmed. **

**And thank you to all who took the time to review, story alert, author alert, etc.**

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Yes, that chapter is almost here...in fact its next!! Chris and Darren can elude Bianca no longer in this chapter, and fall into her clutches. Evil!Wyatt is soon to come. And believe me, he will be one cold hearted meanie XD**

**And the chapter is titled "Chris-Crossed" because this is the last chapter that follows that wonderful storyline. At least for now. The next couple will be mostly non-canon.**

* * *

**Until the End**

* * *

**"**The spell won't last long."

Bianca ignored her mother's warning and ripped the spell out of the book. "It doesn't have to. Just long enough to distract them so I can get what I came for."

Bianca got up to leave, tossing the Grimoire back onto the table. The woman who still bore the surprise of seeing her daughter from the future could only look at her.

"Wait, do you have to leave so soon? Can't I help?"

Bianca felt a stab of sadness, angrily spitting out the words before shimmering out.

"Yeah. Someday when I ask you what it feels like to kill, _don't lie to me_. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing."

* * *

Chris was stuck in a place of memories, the images swimming around his shaken and confused mind in a sea of fevered remembrances.

He could barely distinguish what was past, present and future. He saw things in snippets, not cognizant of anything outside his head. He could barely feel a cool something on his head, barely hear someone whisper something unintelligible so he gave in to the pull inside his brain, letting the memories play lazily.

_"Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."_

**_"_**_But what if they find out who I really am?"_

_"They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter."_

_"And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?"_

**_"_**_Not with this spell, that's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."_

_"Great. No pressure there."_

_"Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us."_

_"If I make it back."_

_"Baby, you have to make it back. If you wanna marry me."_

_"You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?"_

_"You sure you can summon the real book?"_

_"Yeah."_

**_"_**_Away from him?"_

_"Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us."_

**_"_**_I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them."_

* * *

An hour had barely passed but already Leo was feeling overwhelmingly stressed. Because now, besides Chris being unconscious and probably near death, someone (he'd be willing to bet it was Bianca) had cast a spell on the sisters, releasing their inner inhibitions. He tried, really tried to break the hold somehow. Implore to them that Chris had little time and needed their help.

He'd mistrusted and disliked the strange whitelighter from the future from the beginning but there is something inside him that screams at him to do all he can to save the young man. It's a most perplexing feeling that also frustrates him and he has to resist from lashing out at something.

At least Darren was still around.

Leo dabbed the wet cloth on Chris's warm forehead and softly whispered that he hang on.

He barely had time to turn around before something connected forcefully with his head, sending him reeling into nothing but darkness…

* * *

Darren felt the new presences before he heard them. Dropping the towel under the still running water he rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room, rage broiling at the sight of a prone Leo and Bianca getting ever closer to Chris.

He didn't hesitate, not this time. He clapped his hands rapidly and put his palms up and Bianca had to leap out of the way to avoid being hit by the stream of flame.

"I knew you weren't going to take this well." Bianca muttered, calling for the rest of the attack.

The demons shimmered in and with Bianca's direction launched themselves at Darren.

Bianca knew that it wouldn't take long for the black haired man to defeat them, but he'd be distracted in the meantime. _Two birds with one stone really._ Ignoring the sounds of crashing behind her, Bianca moved purposefully towards Chris. She reached forward and then-

The Phoenix drew her hand back when a dark red shield went around him.

Bianca growled at the inconvenience and shouted behind her. "Is that the best you can do Darren? You know I can break your shield in a matter of seconds."

Darren thrust his blade into one demon before throwing it, missing the incoming demon's throat when the other ducked. Someone grabbed his arm and twisted, but Darren twisted right out and swept kicked the intruder to the ground.

Given a few seconds of freedom, Darren joined his hands once more and threw a spurt of fire at the floor in front of the couch. It caught fire and extinguished as soon as it had been lit.

Darren was forced to turn back as the demons recovered.

Bianca laughed at his efforts and once again moved forward. She was able to break her way into Darren's protection easily. He had never quite perfected the art of putting up effective shields.

And then Bianca remembered that he had perfected something to offset that failure. Perfected quite well.

Because as she tried to get closer to Chris, the fire that had been extinguished roared to life. Quite literally.

"You always loved using your little fire tricks." Bianca observed, lips tight at the unexpected defense. She thought Darren wouldn't have had any time to summon the fires, let alone control them so aptly while distracted.

The creature of flames glared at her with blazing eyes.

"I can wait here all day Darren. The Sisters are preoccupied elsewhere and Leo won't be rising anytime soon. And I know that your flames are tied directly to your energy. You can't feed the fire forever, and soon your little summon will disappear."

Darren finally succeeded in throwing the demons off.

"Oh I have other tricks up my sleeve. You never did learn the full range of my powers. Wanna see?"

Bianca froze slightly. _And so the game comes to an end._

Bianca withdrew the object from her pocket, toying with it. Wyatt hadn't allowed her to bring back any piece of technology from the future, but he had personally handed this to her, told her she must hang on to it and use it should things get out of hand.

A path that this was rapidly heading into.

Darren observed her. He knew she had one last recourse and watched her with widening eyes as she held the device up, and pressed on the button that enabled it.

The effect was immediate. The demons that had been fighting Darren stopped what they were doing and were momentarily disoriented. But the effect on the whitelighter was more devastating.

Darren let out a howl of surprise and clutched his hands to his ears, cursing at her.

"If you won't come peacefully, then you'll have to come the hard way."

Satisfied that Darren was, for the moment, incapacitated, Bianca headed for Chris once more. The flaming summon growled at her, snapping with burning jaws.

"Call it off, Darren."

Darren was shaking now, eyes clenched shut, and he refused with a string of choice words.

Bianca sighed and increased the setting on the device. The demons winced and glared at her, but it was Darren who let out another moan and fell to his knees, hands still tight around his ears, trying to block the noise that was so debilitating to him.

"It's a funny thing that Wyatt told me. He said you had highly sensitive senses and that this little device would be enough to control you. I almost didn't believe him... Now, c_all it off._"

When the summon remained, Bianca increased the volume, watching impassively as Darren crumpled further.

"Wyatt's explanation was very detailed and thorough. Apparently, your demon heritage is what gave you these sharper senses. And this device sends out high-pitched frequencies that wreak havoc on your eardrums. The center of balance, therefore, is completely decimated. Now, for the last time, call the creature off."

When the black haired man still didn't comply Bianca stepped closer to him, telling the demons to cover their own ears with a wave of her hand.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Bianca turned to the highest setting.

The flaming summon flickered and disappeared as Darren writhed on the ground, keening low in his throat in hopes of drowning out the shrill sound that resonated painfully in his head.

"Stop it, Bianca. Come and take me and leave him alone."

Bianca whirled around to see that Chris had awoken. He was glaring at her, standing precariously.

"Whatever you're doing to him, stop it. Your fight is with me. Not innocents."

The Phoenix smiled and let go of the button. "He is not an innocent Chris. But you'll learn about that soon enough. Now don't try anything."

Bianca turned around to the demons and yelled at them. "Cuff him with the shackles I gave you. And make sure they're tight. He's a sneaky little bastard."

Darren barely heard anything. He felt rough hands on his arms, pulling his hands away from his bleeding ears. Chris stared at the blood and at the coarse treatment and felt an unnatural anger well up inside his chest.

Darren's arms were pulled behind his back, and he cringed as he felt the all too familiar cuffs placed around his wrists. He found it in him to open his eyes but the nausea that resulted was enough to make him close his eyes again.

But not before he caught a glimpse of Chris, standing as still as possible as Bianca continued with the heinous act of stripping him of his powers.

And once again he was powerless to do anything.

_I'm sorry Chris. I'm failing you again and again._

* * *

Chris observed the demons bind Darren's hands with barely repressed anger. He stood weakly but glared defiantly at Bianca as she once again began to remove his powers. She avoided his gaze and shouted back to the demons, asking if they'd finished. When they replied in the affirmative, Bianca whirled around and let go of her Phoenix daggers, catching each one in the chest.

Darren's nose filled with the stench of the vanquish and he swayed as the coarse hands that had been holding him were no longer there to provide support. There was a loud ringing in his ears, and a strong headache began to burn behind his eyes.

Bianca strolled over to the bound whitelighter and coaxed him into a standing position by grabbing onto his jacket and pulling up harshly.

Darren attempted to lash out at her but he stumbled and fell like a wounded animal, stopped from hitting the floor completely by Bianca's strong grip.

Bianca smiled slightly as she observed the man who, when she'd seen him not long ago, possessed a grace and agility that was commendable.

"Can't walk Darren?"

Darren growled at her and once more tried to loosen her grip on his arm. Bianca dug her nails into him and threatened.

"Be civil, or I'll use the device on you again. Besides…" Bianca paused and leaned in closer to the whitelighter, touching her forehead to his so that he would use one his strongest powers and read what she was thinking.

_"Chris no longer has his powers. If you don't come quietly, don't you dare think that I won't hurt him to keep you in line."_

Darren went completely still and allowed Bianca to lead him forward.

* * *

Darren was able to open his eyes much later. After Bianca had shimmered both of them out of the manor and into some abandoned building.

She left him alone, propped up against some large boxes and began to draw a triquetra on the wall in white chalk.

Realizing that there was no way out of the situation, Darren avoided looking at Chris and stared at the ground, a horrible sense of foreboding broiling in his stomach.

He would try to protect Chris to the best of his ability. But he had no doubts Wyatt would ruin all his plans, his careful, hard work these past weeks.

It had been Darren who'd freed Chris when he was captured, the first and only time, by Wyatt himself. It was Darren who almost brought Wyatt's empire crumbling as he destroyed the city that kept members of the Resistance prisoner. He had rescued the magical children from the institute Wyatt had them placed in, where they were cruelly brainwashed into accepting his rule. He had provided the Resistance with access codes, floor plans, shown them how to paralyze Wyatt's drones and transport lines.

Darren would protect Chris with everything he had. But if somehow Wyatt was able to keep them there, Darren knew he wouldn't be able to stand it for a second time. He'd take his own life before allowing Wyatt to control him again. Even if meant leaving Chris alone.

* * *

A million and one thoughts were racing through Chris's mind. He wondered why Bianca was doing this, he thought about what would happen with Wyatt once he saw him again. He wondered how Leo was and how the sisters were and he wondered how the hell Darren had become wrapped up in this mess.

He looked at the whitelighter with sympathy, feeling guilty that his association with him was now the reason Bianca had taken him prisoner as well.

Surely Bianca wouldn't take him with them…But then what would she do with Darren?

Chris wondered too, quite briefly for the thought was disturbing, if Bianca would kill the other man.

The green-eyed witchlighter was courageous and brave beyond measure. He had never been afraid to fight for what he believed was right, even if the force he fought against was his own brother. He was a warrior and hero to the end.

But nothing terrified him more than having another life placed in danger and being helpless to do anything about it. He had been unable to save too many innocents, had watched many die; their shadows flitted behind his eyelids as he slept every night.

Darren had become, though Chris used the term hesitantly, a friend and ally.

Chris would keep him safe at all costs. Not one more innocent would die.

* * *

Bianca finished drawing the triquetra. She activated the portal and turned back to face the two men she'd been sent to retrieve. Bianca sighed and moved towards them. She ignored Chris's surprise as she helped Darren to his feet first, shoving him through the glowing portal.

She moved to her former lover next.

"It's time Chris."

He didn't fight against her. A warrior and hero to the end. And Bianca couldn't help but feel a sense of shame that washed over her, screaming against the rationality that told her she was doing correctly in following Wyatt without question. The guilt burned. Why was she betraying a friend? Hadn't Darren done everything he could to protect her when Wyatt had finally gotten his hands on her? Had he not, broken and weak, tried to keep her safe?

Why was she betraying her love? The man who had given her everything, who had promised her redemption and a new beginning?

Bianca swallowed thickly. _Why am I betraying my heart?_

* * *

Darren felt his stomach turn. He was back, back in the future he so hated and feared. His nightmares had sprung to life in the last hours and he was left reeling.

He recognized the demons that grabbed his arms. They laughed, delighted that he had finally been caught, whispering threats through grinning teeth.

But that wasn't what scared him. No, what truly scared him was the man that came forward now, dressed in all black, a cruel smile on his face to match that look of bloodlust in his dark eyes.

* * *

Chris had only seconds to observe the place the portal led into. Bianca was behind him then and with growing dread he observed that Darren was in the hands of demons, who did nothing to hide the violent looks they sent the whitelighter's way.

Chris looked up as the man, his own blood and his own devil, strode forward.

"Hello, Wyatt."

* * *

**Whew! Finally, we are at that stage of discovery! Chris will discover who Darren is, and Darren (and the readers too) will discover who he is. Givent the level of evil I have given Wyatt, expect much, much angst. **

**Review onto others as you would like to be reviwed upon!**


	5. For Truth is Without Mercy

**Couple of points: A couple of weeks have passed since the end of Chronicles of Life and Death. Canon with the show, Phoebe is seeing Jason, Paige is with Richard and Piper is with Greg the fireman. I will try to keep the majority of the details as canon as possible. **

**I don't own Charmed. **

**And thank you to all who took the time to review, story alert, author alert, etc. And since we're at such a crucial point in the story, I think some random review replies are in order XD Today I have chosen two victims...**

**To lisabell (because it was funny): **I will most definitely find a way to get them back to the past via floorboard ( XD ) Thank you for leaving a comment!

**To foreverchrisfan (because it was thoughtful)**: Excellent commentary! I've always envisioned Chris as the great protector, someone who is willing to save/help others at high personal cost. I will develop that more in later chapters. So yes, he is protective towards Darren, and Darren is likewise (again, developed more in later chapters). Chris is the hero, while Darren is more grey area, with the capability of commiting evil but at the same time fighting for good. Anti-hero seems like the correct vocab there XD

**The big secret is revealed in this chapter. Thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me and the boys :D **

* * *

**Until the End**

* * *

_If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being, and who is willing to destroy his own heart?_

_- Alexander Solzhenitsyn_

* * *

Darren recognized the room instantly. It was Wyatt's center of control, the place from which he gave orders and ran his empire. He shuddered as his eyes fell upon the flag on the opposite wall. It hung from the ceiling and bore Wyatt's personal insignia, his chosen symbol and favorite creature.

The blood-red cobras were intertwined, facing each other, mouths open and fangs bared.

Darren dropped his eyes and waited. It was all he could do.

* * *

Wyatt moved forward, grinning. He finally had them back. He would pass judgment without mercy. He had already begun to punish his younger brother by taking that which he loved most and turning it against him. Calling Bianca to the side of evil once more had been challenging and entertaining. He'd enjoyed himself almost as much as when he had forced Darren to submit.

Doing so again would no doubt be amusing.

Wyatt paused in front of Chris, eyeing him.

"Well _little _brother, I'm glad you could be persuaded to come back."

Wyatt smiled pointedly at Bianca and unemotionally observed his demon bodyguards restrain Chris when the younger Halliwell attempted to attack him.

"Now, now, Chris. You are defenseless," Wyatt leered at him "Don't test my generosity."

The blond haired man frowned then. Darren was making no comment. Wyatt looked at both of them, gaze traveling between the two, sharp mind calculating. It took only a few minutes for him to decipher exactly what was wrong. And his malevolent smirk only grew wider.

"Oh you don't know do you, Chris?"

Chris snarled at the demons holding him and looked Wyatt straight in the eyes, stare unwavering. "Know what? What are you playing at?"

Wyatt ignored Chris's angry questions and walked to Darren. He reached out and touched the black haired man's arm.

Darren flinched and he hated himself for it. Even more so when he observed the glint of contentment that shone in Wyatt's eyes at the action.

"A little jumpy, are we Darren?"

Open mouthed, Chris looked between his brother and the whitelighter.

"What are you doing Wyatt?"

Wyatt once more ignored him and touched the cuffs around Darren's hands. His gaze traveled to the other man's face and he touched the drying blood that stained Darren's earlobe with sick fascination.

"So the device works then…I must admit that I had my doubts. Now tell me, have you been enjoying your time in the past?"

Chris breathed in sharply. _What is going on? Do they know each other? But…How?_

He couldn't stop the sense of panic that was slowly rising in his throat. _No. Darren wouldn't lie to me. The Greater Powers that Be sent him to the sisters. To my family. They wouldn't hide something so important. _

He had come to count on Darren not only as a partner, but as a friend. An ally in a time and place where his own family mostly wanted nothing to do with him. If Darren knew Wyatt… Knew about the future and said nothing…

Chris wasn't sure he would be able to withstand another betrayal.

Wyatt could feel the effect his comments were having on his younger brother. The sudden hurt that appeared on Darren's face was enough of an indicator that Chris was feeling quite horrible.

But not as bad as he would when Wyatt revealed all the truth.

With that goal in mind, the oldest son of Piper and Leo now turned his attention once more to Chris.

"Tell me Chris…what do you know about Darren…Halner?"

Chris was speechless. _No. Wyatt couldn't possibly know him. He couldn't. _

"What would you say if I were to tell you that Darren is not an innocent? That he is not who says he is? That he _himself_ doesn't really know his own identity?"

Darren tensed and he looked at Wyatt with pleading eyes.

Chris looked at him, and Darren was unable to hold his friend's gaze.

He sent a message to Wyatt, even if it hurt to open that connection in his mind again.

_Please Wyatt. Take out your anger without harming your brother. Let me bear the brunt of your fury. _

Wyatt scowled at the communication and returned a scathing reply in spoken words.

"Don't worry Darren. You'll bear the force of my anger soon enough. Now tell my _brother_ who you really are. Or I will do it myself."

"No. Stop this."

"Stop what? What is he talking about Darren? What have you been hiding from me?"

Darren heard the pitch of anger and pain in Chris's voice and he knew he had caused it. _Please hang on Chris._

"…"

Wyatt laughed. "If you won't do it then I will."

Before any protest could be made, Wyatt looked directly at Chris and murmured a spell.

The power of the Twice-Blessed could usually override any spell, no matter how strong, even if it took some time.

The breaking of the memory spell didn't take long at all.

* * *

Chris could feel a crushing weight inside his head. Wyatt's spell invaded him like a snake, writhing through the inner chambers of his mind. And then…with a blinding pain something was unlocked, something that had always been at the edge of his consciousness, that had always eluded him.

And through the gaping hole the images and memories came pouring out.

_"Hey, Bulldog! Are we going to the mall today?"_

_"I know, I know, Chris. Just help me study and I'm sure I'll be fine."_

_"Where is Papa Wyatt anyway?"_

Chris gasped at the revelations that streamed through his eyes, the stories that connected themselves, marveling as the timeline of his life was once more completed.

_Darren Halner and Darren Adrian Baker._

_Are one and the same._

"Darren?"

* * *

Darren swallowed copiously, trying to get rid of the emotions that flooded him as Chris finally called _his name_.

He couldn't find it in him to answer. To answer would be admittance of his all his lies and his betrayal.

Chris's voice was choked with feeling. The green-eyed witchlighter could feel tears prickling at his eyes. He had found his long lost friend, the childhood companion that he had loved like another brother.

* * *

Wyatt observed the exchange with a growing sense of jealousy.

The second part of his revenge had arrived.

"A touching reunion I'm sure…But you don't know the full truth. Not yet."

Wyatt paced in the room, steps ringing out against the marble floors.

"Should I begin by telling you exactly how our childhood friend became a whitelighter?"

Wyatt paused and showed them a feral grin.

"Or should I move on and explain exactly how I know him now, despite all that has changed?"

Chris shivered. The full breadth of possibilities was daunting and he felt in the pit of his stomach a sense of ominous danger that lay behind the answer to either question.

"What would you say if I told you that Darren was the very man that you and your precious Resistance searched for all these years?"

Chris's eyes widened and he looked at Wyatt with disbelieving eyes. He was confused. His mind was in utter chaos. What was he supposed to believe?

"What would you tell me about your precious friend if I were to tell you that whatever I asked, he did?"

Wyatt moved next to Chris, saying the sentences with an obscene glee.

"He is not an innocent Chris. Far from it. He has done what I've asked him numerous times. The killer, the destroyer, the devil that you searched for all this time…"

Wyatt pointed to Darren's bowed head. "Is in front of you."

"Don't you see Chris? The angel is in fact _a demon_. Now ask him, _Bulldog_, ask him to deny it."

Chris was completely still. Conflict reigned in his mind.

His voice sounded unbearably hollow as he asked the question he didn't really want an answer to.

"Is…is it true?"

Darren's silence was a response in itself. And Chris wondered if he had any heart left to break at all.

* * *

Wyatt was satisfied with the dejection and ache that now overpowered Chris's eyes.

"I have said nothing but the truth. And since we are on the subject of truths, I shall tell you why I had him brought back."

Wyatt's smile dropped and he had to control his growing anger.

"Darren betrayed me as well. He is the one that freed you. You owe him your life."

Chris had no energy left to acknowledge the comment with any response.

"And now it is time that Darren learns his own truth. However much it may hurt."

Darren winced but he said nothing. Whatever was coming he deserved. Any hope of there ever being a friendship with Chris was now shattered. If he didn't have Chris's friendship, what else did he have?

Wyatt moved towards the back of the room, making his way to the locked chest he'd had brought in that very morning. This was the part he'd been waiting for. The moment where he would finally get back at the man that had betrayed him in the worst possible way. By helping his brother.

"Did you ever learn what became of your parents Darren?"

Darren exhaled heavily, breath rushing out as fright overtook his every nerve.

Chris raised his head sharply. Wyatt was about to do something atrocious. He could see it in his brother's eyes; feel the excitement that leaked through their long since broken mental link.

He pushed his own feelings aside and turned to look at the friend who was now a stranger, whom he should he hate. But something inside him told him to wait. That not all the truth had been told.

Wyatt saw that he had his brother's attention as well and he was fueled by it. He quickened his pace.

"How does it feel to be an orphan Darren? How does it feel to have no family, no last name, no true identity?"

Each question wounded Darren deeply. Wyatt's cruelty was boundless. He was picking at scars that had never healed, digging through ancient and perpetually open wounds that bled at each and every word.

"Would you like to know the truth Darren? Would you like to know who you really are?"

Chris's ears rang with rushes of nervous emotion as Wyatt unlocked the chest and removed a single item from the bottom. He caught a glimpse of black fabric, saw a square shape as he pulled it out and he recognized it and he knew then what Darren was so blissfully unaware of. Chris _knew_.

And the truth was far too shocking. It meant that he wasn't completely alone in the mission to save Wyatt. But it also meant suffering for the man who was about to be maliciously stripped of whatever peace he had found in not knowing.

He called to his brother then, perhaps condemning himself for opening the connection again, but he didn't care. Not right now. _Don't do it like this Wyatt. He doesn't deserve to learn the truth like this._

"And now I'll finally let you know Darren. I'll tell you the truth that you've never wanted to know."

Wyatt held the object close to his chest as he moved closer and closer to the black-haired man, who, along the course of the encounter, had been forced to his knees under Wyatt's orders.

"I'll tell you about the family that abandoned you. The family that cast you out."

Wyatt gave him a despicable smile and unfurled the cloth that he'd kept locked and guarded all these years.

It unrolled itself, falling gracefully towards the floor to reveal a blood red triquetra placed directly in the middle.

_No Wyatt. Not like this. Never like this. If you were ever my brother…don't be so heartless._

Chris's breath stuck in his throat as his older brother paid no heed to his supplication.

* * *

The tears found their way to the corners of his eyes and Darren struggled to keep his voice from trembling.

"Please Wyatt. _Please stop_. I don't want to know. I've _never_ wanted to learn the truth. Punish me with anything else. _Anything but this_."

Wyatt shook his head, and gave his demons a meaningful look, silently telling them to keep a hold on the whitelighter.

"You were conceived in a night of mistaken passion. Your mother and your father were traitors to their races. You are an abomination of magical nature, your very existence is a _sin_."

_Stop it Wyatt. In the name of our mother, don't do this._

The Twice-Blessed ignored his brother completely and continued to circle the black haired man.

"The very family that you became close to is the very same family that left you to your fate in the hands of the man that caused you so much pain."

Wyatt moved closer, draping the baby blanket over Darren's shaking shoulders, digging his fingers into the tender flesh.

"Your father is the source of all evil…Your mother is a witch."

Wyatt leaned in, speaking directly against Darren's ear, voice loud and vicious.

"You are _Darren Leo Halliwell Turner_, bastard son of Phoebe and Cole."

Darren felt his chest constrict. It was a horrible sweeping emotion that engulfed him, a crushing tide of fire that left no corner unsigned with flames. There was an all too familiar feeling of drowning, and there was no water but _there was_, it's the bile that rises up his throat and it simply _can't be true_.

Thoughts are jumbled. His mind has always been a whirlwind of chaos, utterly without order, ever shifting in a tiring battle between two opposing sides. Good and evil fight daily inside him and he's always felt so alone. Then there was the hate that he felt towards the parents, the family, whose names he had not known nor ever wanted to learn. The anger consumed him as well, anger at the abandonment and the rejection. Anger that he had been left so bitterly unaccompanied, to fall in the hands of a man who found pleasure in his torment and anguish. And Wyatt's words are true, _so true_. He's never belonged, he's always felt something off in himself, an oddity that was always hard to explain, hard to deal with. He struggled with doing the right things, fighting against shadows that spoke constantly in his ears, whispering of revenge and wickedness.

It's ironic that Wyatt knows him better than anyone else, even himself.

It can't be true but it is, it is, and God he never wanted the truth.

And Wyatt's cruelty is brutal but what else did he expect?

Because the man who has just brought him crashing down has done the same countless times, blind to race or age or connection, he has razed human beings like walls of earth. His twisted mind curls and writhes like his beloved snakes and was mercy ever present?

And Wyatt has dug deep inside, breaking loose all his mental barriers, all precarious establishments made in hopes of some sort of peace have been destroyed. And Wyatt knew just how to hurt him the most.

He's turned everything upside down and it had never been in focus to begin with. The line was always blurred and now it's nonexistent. And Wyatt had already taken his love, stolen his dignity and honor and freedom. And now he's taken his hope, because any hope that things can ever work and be the same between him and Chris, his unwitting anchor and compass, is now nullified.

There is too much between them now. Too many feelings, secrets and lies and heavy emotions that will forever weigh on both their souls. Nothing can ever be the same.

And _God it hurts._

* * *

Wyatt smiled in sadistic triumph at Chris's horrified face. In one inhuman and merciless motion he grabbed Darren's tear streaked face and forced the now broken man to look at him.

"Welcome to the family, _cousin."_

* * *

**Whew! Finally, we all now know who Darren is! Anyone surprised/saw it coming? **

**Now that that's over with, expect a huge fallout between Darren and Chris as now they'll not only have to deal with a crumbling friendship and trust base but also with the fact that they're cousins. **

**Hard chapter to write too, laden with emotion. That said, it will be continuous angst from now on, on both parties involved. **

**Also, someone wanted to know what Wyatt and Bianca were talking about, about Chris being rescued by someone, etc. That storyline will come up really soon (maybe next?) so that the full picture of everything comes into focus. **

**Again, Review!!**


	6. To Win and Lose Everything

**Hello peeps!! Yes, I haven't updated this story in like...forever. Yes, forever is a correct enough term for the period of time in which I haven't updated. Hopefully you all remember where the story was...yes, it has been _that_ long. **

**But to sort of make it up to you guys, this chapter is extra long and has a lot of action in it. Enjoy, and please don't forget to feed a writer's sould---REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. **

* * *

Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run

-Breaking Benjamin, _You're So Cold_

* * *

Chris pulled against the demons that were holding him. He snarled at them, cursed and demanded that they let him go.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Wyatt had said it. Chris was surprised. There was no denying it. He'd never, not once in a million years, thought that the boy he'd become friends with might have been related to him. Certainly not something as close as a cousin, not when in the Halliwell family everyone saw each other as brothers and sisters, nothing less. He wanted to know how, _how_ this was even possible and why, why this had happened now.

But past his own conflicted feelings, Chris was able to recognize that the news was more devastating to Darren's world than his own. He'd gained a cousin. Darren had learnt that all these years he'd been living a lie.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, you cruel son of a-"

Wyatt turned to him, leering. "You wouldn't insult our mother like that would you?"

His attention went back to Darren. "And you? You'll let him insult your favorite _aunt_ like that Darren?"

Darren remained still, looking at the floor, trembling.

"Come now, I thought I trained you better than this. Didn't I tell you to look at me when I talk?"

The undercurrent of menace in the Twice Blessed's voice wasn't enough to move the black haired man.

Wyatt chuckled.

"I see there is still room for improvement. Perhaps a private recap session is in order?"

The demons holding Darren took the hint and began to pull him away, to the left of the expansive hall, towards a door leading to an adjacent room.

Chris struggled harder, knowing his brother's methods all too well.

"Stop! Wyatt! Dammit, haven't you hurt him enough?"

Wyatt listened expressionlessly, watching as Darren was taken away.

"Now that I've dealt with him, for now of course, it's time to deal with _you_."

Bianca's eyes narrowed. This wasn't what he'd promised her. Wyatt simply smiled at her.

"I'll go easy on you Chris. In fact, I'll let you ask me anything, any question you would like answered about our…_cousin._ Though I use the word lightly. I have no inclination of accepting such an impure half-breed into our family. Tell me you aren't just a little bit disturbed by the fact that we have a _demon_ of all things, in our family?"

"I'm more ashamed of _you_, Wyatt."

Wyatt's smile faltered for the briefest of moments.

"Hmnn…Perhaps you need some guidance as to what to ask."

Wyatt seemed to think for a moment, grinning madly.

"Would you like to know how I found him? Where, perhaps? How he became a whitelighter? How I turned him into _my_ loyal dog?"

Chris bristled at each statement, anger glowing in his eyes like fire.

He could feel the demons holding him start to tense up.

_A weak point. If I can surprise them…._

"Maybe I should get Darren back in here and let him show you. You do know that he can display memories don't you? Like a little human projector."

Wyatt laughed loudly, crossing his arms.

"Let's get started, yeah?"

* * *

Leo awoke with a pounding headache. For a minute he was thoroughly disoriented, unaware of what had happened. And then he read rushing water, saw the scorch mark near the couch and overturned furniture and it all came back to him.

_CHRIS!!_

Something inside him welled up at the thought that the whitelighter was in danger, something primordial and paternal, an urge to find the young man at once and make sure he was safe.

The feelings disturbed his already addled brain and Leo stood up quickly, ignoring the momentary nausea and quickly going into the kitchen to investigate. The water at the sink was running, the plates forgotten, some smashed where they'd been dropped in haste.

_Darren?_

When the mental call didn't work, Leo tried verbally calling for the whitelighter many times, until he realized with a sinking heart that Darren had probably been taken as well.

Leo knew he was way in over his head. Elders were powerful but that would not be enough to rescue two people, even if he knew exactly where they'd been taken. Formulating a quick plan to snap the Sisters out of their trance, he orbed, urgency consuming him.

* * *

"Lord Wyatt said not to hurt him."

The demon snickered and let out another swift kick.

"I'm not hurting you too much. Am I, _whitelighter?"_

Darren remained silent. Nothing they could do to him now would faze him. He'd been through this before. Traumatic news, like the recent one of unimaginable magnitude, immediately triggered his self-imposed defenses. Like a turtle that retreats into its shell, Darren retreated somewhere deep inside his mind, not an altogether pleasanter place than what he was running from, but safe. The numbness that enveloped him in such a state did nothing for sanity but it was at least something.

The demon grew angered at the lack of response. He moved to strike again until Darren suddenly turned his eyes to him, an inhuman growl tearing from his throat, eyes black with silent warning.

The only bad thing with Darren's self destructive preservation technique was that once the calmer side of him was safely hidden away from further damage, another side of him liked to emerge. The side that was years drunk with resentment and anger and hatred, and sought revenge, seeking to satiate some dark inner hunger at all costs.

The demon stopped immediately and was just about to say something to his partner when the door opened.

"Lord Wyatt says to bring him to the room."

Darren was hauled onto his feet and the demon once again regained his courage.

"Hope you don't mind, _commander_, but we'll be going for a little swim."

* * *

"Wyatt! What the hell are you planning?"

"All in good time Chris. All in good time…" Wyatt answered as he walked into another room, his younger brother being dragged behind him.

Chris looked around, trying to find a method of escape. His eyes landed on the large pool in the middle of the room.

_What the-_

Darren was yanked in through a door on the opposite side. His eyes met Chris's briefly and then he looked away landing on the stagnant water and Chris couldn't miss the fear that invaded them once more.

Wyatt noticed the exchange and grinned madly. What an opportunity.

"You see Chris, there aren't many things that our cousin is afraid of. I discovered that the hard way. But I also discovered what he _was _afraid of. Some trial and error of course, but personally, I think water is the most…_amusing._ Wouldn't you agree Darren?"

Darren growled.

Wyatt sighed and motioned to his demons. They began to pull the captive witchlighter to the edge of the pool. The closer they edged to the water, the stronger and more frantic Darren's resistance became.

Chris realized with a falling stomach that Darren wasn't just scared. He was utterly terrified.

"Wyatt, stop this. Stop this. You've done enough haven't you? Haven't you taken enough?!"

Wyatt rocked back on his heels and stretched, stifling a yawn.

"Really Chris, just shut up. All your pleading is getting really, really boring. You wouldn't deny your cousin a little swim now would you? Who knows, it might just cure his phobia."

"Then free his hands. Free them so he _can_ swim."

Wyatt shook his head. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Chris whipped around when he heard a heavy splash.

The black haired man was struggling furiously, trying desperately to yank his hands free.

Chris struggled against the demons that held his arms behind him.

"Wyatt, let me go get him! He'll drown! Wyatt!"

Darren could hear voices through the water. Panic rushed in a steady beat around his body as he tried to somehow free his hands. Or at best, get them in front of him. He tried to pretend that he wasn't in water, that he wasn't about to drown. He tried to forget the last time he'd been forced into water and what had happened after and how the minutes before that had been his last breathing moments when he hadn't known what he was.

And now he was sinking, sinking so fast and there was nothing he could do. He hated water, hated it, hated it with a fervent passion because he was so damn petrified by it and now he would leave Chris behind again, just when he needed him the most.

The edges of his consciousness began to fray and all he could think of was that this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Bianca saw Chris struggling, heard his voice begin to crack as the screaming wore it out, as it began to scratch with horror, as his eyes clouded over, watching how his best friend was drowned by the brother who had already taken everything from him.

Bianca watched the man in the water slowly start to calm and cease kicking and dread filled her heart because hadn't he tried to protect her when Wyatt had captured her? She remembers now, seeing him led out of a jail for the first time, so that Wyatt could show her what happened to those who went against him. She remembers how he told her, in a voice hoarse from disuse, that he'd been the one who'd saved Chris.

And everything makes sense, and nothing makes sense, and Bianca knows exactly what her heart is telling her to do. And she listens for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Through his peripheral vision Chris saw Bianca reach for something behind her back.

She sent him a meaningful look and it was _her_. His Bianca.

She nodded at him, softly. A warning. Chris ducked to the left as the blade whizzed by and caught the demon holding his left arm right in the eye.

Chaos erupted instantly.

Wyatt turned around hastily and Chris punched the other demon, whose life was ended by another of Bianca's blades. She ran to him, placing a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Your powers Chris. You need them, _now._"

Chris opened the paper and read quickly, having no choice but to watch as Bianca battled another demon. Wyatt suddenly understood what Bianca had given to him and he moved towards them quickly.

Chris finished the spell and felt a familiar tingling all round his body, especially his hands.

Wyatt took another step and Chris didn't hesitate. Not even when his brother's body smashed against the wall, pushed back by a blow of telekinetic energy.

Wyatt didn't rise but through their renewed connection Chris felt that he was still alive. And regaining consciousness rapidly.

"Chris! You need to get Darren!"

Chris nodded at her, threw the two demons that were attacking her, and jumped into the water.

The liquid was cold but he pushed forward with his legs, diving down. He saw a shape in the water and moved toward it, hooked an arm around the unconscious being and pulled upwards, taking them to the surface. Chris pulled Darren's body to the edge of the pool and pushed him onto the ledge, pulling himself up first before taking the man completely out of the water.

Darren's chest wasn't moving.

"Bianca, he's not-"

"I know Chris. But we have to move."

Bianca grabbed his hand and touched Darren's, shimmering them to the only place she knew Chris would be able to conjure the book that would take them back to safety.

* * *

"You have to set up some sort of shield Chris. Something that will keep Wyatt away until we can figure this out."

Chris took one look at Darren and reluctantly closed his eyes, thinking quickly.

Seconds later he mumbled a spell that would keep Wyatt from following them, if only for a few minutes.

Bianca was already kneeling by Darren, turning him to his side and slapping his cheek.

"Dammit, Darren. This is a bad time for you to be out. We need your help."

Seeing that this wasn't working, Bianca began to pat his back with force.

"Come on!"

Chris began to shake the unresponsive shoulders. "Let's go Darren. You need to wake up."

Nothing happened. And then Darren's chest rose. Just once. Bianca pressed roughly against his stomach and chest.

Darren heaved in a breath and began to cough water, forcing it out of his lungs and finally opening his eyes. He looked at both faces in terror, and moved away from Bianca as fast as possible. The Phoenix just sighed and showed him her open palms.

"I have nothing Darren. No blades, no weapons."

"She saved our lives."

Darren turned to Chris, eyes searching before his face went blank, completely unreadable.

"Where's-"

"Not here. At least not yet…"

Darren tried to stand but he fell back. Chris realized that his hands were still secured behind his back.

"Bianca, do you know how we can get those off?"

Bianca ignored Darren's glare. "I…it was Wyatt's design. He made them with his magic. Only he can take them off."

"Bullshit. You do it Chris. There's only one being with magic that can rival his. And that's you."

The compliment warmed Chris and he allowed a small smile to show before placing his hands on the metal. Darren's back was to him but he could still see the other's shoulders tense as he touched the tender skin. Darren had struggled fiercely to get free and the proof was the cut skin around his wrists.

Chris tried one spell after the other, testing the cuffs each time only to find that they were still securely locked.

They were running out of time.

"Come on. I can sense him getting closer to breaking your shield."

Bianca came nearer, drawing two blades. "Any demons with him?"

Darren simply nodded, trying to get a better read of exactly what number and what level. The power of the cuffs blocked all his attempts. _Come on Chris…_

Feeling the charged urgency of the atmosphere, Chris frantically searched his mind for any spells he might have forgotten. One came into his mind. He remembered his mom using it once, when demons had succeeded in locking them in a cage in the Underworld. He barely recalled the words, but he used his own knowledge to patch up the missing pieces.

Chris mumbled a small thanks to his mother when the cuffs sprang free with a soft click.

* * *

Darren immediately brought his hands in front of him and rubbed the sore wrists. He could feel his powers rushing back to him, and his senses sharpened instantly, flooding his brain with information.

But Darren was scared. His attempts to safeguard his mind earlier had loosened his hold on himself, chipping away at the already tenuous control he had over that dark and dangerous demonic part that was part of his personality. He could feel the bloodthirsty charging ringing in his ears, calling for Wyatt's blood, and Bianca's blood, and the blood of all who had dared try to wound him.

He wondered if Bianca could see the change because she gazed at him warily as his powers rushed back. Chris stared between them quizzically, not quite liking the palpable tension between them all.

Darren broke it with bad news.

"He's here."

* * *

Wyatt roared in frustration. Everything had been fine, under control. And then Bianca had lapsed, broken his control over her. She'd saved her love, and Chris in turn had saved Darren.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed as he fought harder to break through Chris's shield. He couldn't allow them to go back to the past and change everything. He'd do anything to stop them. Even if it meant permanently ending their meddling.

The oldest Halliwell turned to look at his party of demons, glaring. "If you let them get away, I will personally deal with you."

With that threat in place, Wyatt finally broke through the last of Chris's defenses. He let out an irritated snarl as he came upon new shields. But these were relatively easy to break, and the fact that he recognized Darren all over them made him push against them with greater force. In a few seconds, Wyatt Halliwell orbed into the Attic of his childhood home.

* * *

Chris rapidly leafed through the Book of Shadows as Bianca looked at him with barely veiled admiration.

"I still can't believe you actually found it and managed to spell it here."

Chris paused and looked at her, seeing the apology shinning in her eyes. He tore his gaze away and back to the book.

"Anything?"

Darren's eyes ran over everything, pose tense. Chris briefly noticed that he was holding his hands out before him, closely spaced, as if ready to clap.

"Not yet. I'm still looking though."

"Well you might want to hurry it up. He broke through the last of your shields and mine are crap. He'll be in here in a few seconds."

Chris searched with greater determination.

Demons shimmered in just as Chris was turning to the next set of pages. Bianca let her daggers loose, one catching a demon harmlessly in the arm. The other not so harmlessly in another's stomach.

Chris had never seen Darren's powers. And though he wished he had more time to ease Chris to the fact that he was, in fact, like the creatures they were currently attacking, Darren knew he couldn't hold back. Not now, at such a crucial point.

So he didn't. He pushed his hands against each other, joining them and forming the connection of energy that made his fire manipulation possible. Making sure that Bianca wasn't in the way (though he wouldn't have minded giving her a taste of his wrath) Darren let his flames run rampant against the demons, staring impassively as the orange decimated the first row of attackers.

His sensitive ears picked up the faint sounds of shimmers behind him and he swiveled, meeting the intruder with a spurt of hot orange. "Hurry up a little Chris."

Chris tore his eyes away from Darren and resumed the search. He couldn't deny the amazement that had captivated him in Darren's fire. And though it was a painful reminder of Wyatt's recent cruel revelation, he'd never seen anything like it. Not even the Fire Starters that Wyatt employed as bodyguards had such control over the flames. Darren could manipulate the blazes with impressing dexterity, almost as if they were an extension of his fingers. They curled around one demon, spiked through another, and enveloped another in what looked to be a creature shaped out of the inferno.

The dark look in Darren's eyes was frightening yes, but it was still striking just the same.

Chris found the spell and memorized it immediately. He was about to say the beginning words when a sudden yell broke through his concentration.

Bianca lay crumpled by a broken piece of furniture.

Chris looked up just in time to see Wyatt raising his hand to form an energy ball.

A wall of fire rose up between him and his brother, flickering only slightly when Wyatt's attack bounced against it. Darren lifted him to his feet.

"Darren, Bianca! We need to get to Bianca!"

"She's coming to Chris. I can sense her."

Relief flooded through Chris, but the moment was fleeting. The wall of fire was extinguished and Wyatt stepped through, glaring at both of them. A flick of his wrist threw Darren to the wall. The black haired man landed against it and expertly turned, letting out a stream of fire in Wyatt's direction.

"Really? You've thrown me around too many times, it's too predictable."

Wyatt growled and managed to block Chris's own telekinetic attack before countering and sending him against a bookshelf. Chris recovered quickly and threw out his hand, catching his brother in his force field and pushing him back. Darren released another jet of flames and Chris observed that he held his hands differently this time. The flames took shape, forming roaring lions that launched themselves at Wyatt. The eldest Halliwell narrowly avoided them by throwing up his shield at the last minute.

Chris tried to get through the shield and found his powers rebounded back to him. Darren's lions knocked against it one last time, before dissolving into nothing.

Wyatt grinned at them, stepping forward, with his shield still around him.

"It seems this little battle has come to an end. Didn't I tell you Chris? Power is everything."

Chris glared at his older brother, once more throwing an attack at the shield.

Darren remained on the other side, hands at the ready but not doing anything with them. He knew his flames would be unable to break through the shield. He'd tried countless times. The only way he'd be able to disable it would be to break into Wyatt's mind, a feat in itself, and then temporarily disarm his shielding mechanism. He briefly wondered if sending a Guardian spirit against it would work, but then discarded the thought. Too much danger to himself, and he was needed now.

Darren saw Bianca stirring a few feet away.

Wyatt saw Darren's eyes and he followed his gaze discretely. Darren took notice and the Twice-Blessed acted quickly. The traitor wouldn't be able to resist protecting the love of his friend and Wyatt used this to his advantage. He moved his hand to attack her and Darren reacted. His former commander quickly summoned a blazing barrier to guard her, forgetting to cover his own safety. Chris tried to intervene but Wyatt overcame his force and threw Darren harshly against the wall, spreading open his fingers before fisting his hand, closing a telekinetic field around Darren's throat.

Darren gagged and out of instinct, his hands flew to his throat, trying to release the pressure, trying to breathe.

"I told you I would drown you one day. One way or the other doesn't much matter to me!"

Chris threw a powerful telekinetic wave, but it crashed harmlessly against Wyatt's shield. Bianca tried her daggers and she had to dive out of the way as they recoiled back at her.

Darren was running out of air. He opened the connections in his mind, using his empathic powers to draw in energy from anything in the room, excluding Chris and Bianca. He closed his eyes and began to run his senses through everything. He located a life form in the back corner, and sapped what little energy was left in the dying demon. It wasn't enough. And then a thought flashed in his head. Wyatt's shield was a mass of protective energy. He attuned his senses to it. They rejected the idea, informing him that absorbing such great and unnatural power was toxic.

_Poison_, his mind screamed at him. To absorb the energy of the shield would be poisonous.

Darren ignored the intuition of his senses, linked to the shield's energy, and began to sap its force.

Why hadn't he thought of this before?

* * *

Wyatt could feel something strange happening. A foreign presence invaded the part of his being that controlled his powers. It was like a leech, a cable that latched onto his shield and began to draw away from it, like an empty battery cell that drew power into itself, for its own storage and use.

Wyatt tried to fight against it, but he didn't really know what it was or how to attack it.

Chris and Bianca saw the uneasiness growing in Wyatt's eyes and both of them looked at each other, then at Darren. He was not paling. Though he wasn't breathing, his lips weren't turning blue, his skin was not gray.

Wyatt knew that Darren was most likely the source of this strange and new development. Neither Chris nor Bianca had empathic powers. Not nearly of that caliber. He tightened his telekinetic energy around Darren, now pressing against the man's chest as well as his throat. But the shield was fighting against him now, drawing away from the force of his attacks to keep itself alive. With anger, Wyatt realized that he would need to turn off his shield in order to be able to attack.

Making the decision, he put down his shield.

Chris's power immediately had him against the wall, pushing his arms against his sides.

Darren fell to the ground, his eyes flew open and he took in a steadying, gasping breath.

"What did you do to my shield, Darren? You like to play your little mind games don't you?"

Bianca's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _What exactly did you do Darren?_

Darren attempted a grin, trying to convey his utter happiness that for once, he'd been able to fight successfully against his oppressor. He was only able to manage keeping it for a few seconds, before he had to cough to clear his throat. And he couldn't forget what his senses had told him. In fact, he could feel it now. The absorption had kept him alive, lessened Wyatt's attack. But it had opened a connection with the Twice-Blessed. And his body was now rejecting the contaminated energy, treating it as an infection, pushing and fighting against it. Darren felt himself growing weak and sick, feeling the urge to vomit. Wyatt's power was never meant to be controlled or handled by anyone other than Wyatt himself. He wouldn't feel well until the absorbed energy was purged from his body.

Wyatt watched him carefully, motionless. If Darren was able to take energy, then he was able to receive it. With a malicious smile, Wyatt came up with an idea; one he believed would be more effective than the sound device.

The Twice-Blessed began to resist Chris's power, pushing against it with his own telekinetic forces. He didn't really need his hands. Chris fought back bravely, trying to control his brother, contain him for just a few more minutes until he had time to recite the spell.

"Hear these words,

Hear the rhyme—"

Wyatt broke free and threw Chris against a nearby table. It splintered under his weight and a shard of wood pierced his shoulder. Chris let out a strangled scream at the pain and in retaliation spelled the scattered fragments of wood at Wyatt. One grazed his arm before he deflected the rest with a wave of his hand. Wyatt approached Chris and lifted him up telekinetically, choking him. Bianca launched herself at him, snaking her arms around his throat and back, holding him firmly.

"Darren!"

Wyatt heard the name and had another idea. "Darren! I command that you take her off me this instant!"

Darren shook his head, horrified. _No, no! Not that!_

Wyatt looked at him meaningfully, and began to stream his thoughts through the connection Darren had been forced to open earlier.

_Come on Darren. I command you to protect me! Isn't that your job?_

Darren's eyes blackened and he launched a spurt of fire with an anguished yell straight at Bianca.

Completely surprised, Bianca let go of Wyatt and he threw her back against the closed door, the impact rattling the wood.

Chris continued to struggle in the air, already starting to lose feeling in his legs, watching everything that was going on with shocked eyes, helpless to do anything.

Wyatt smiled. "Darren, I command you to kill her!"

Darren's blackened eyes widened and he shook himself. _Come on Darren, fight against it! Fight it! Control is key, control-_

Wyatt's sneering voice was once again in his head. _There's no time for this Darren. Do as I say, do your job. _

Darren shouted at Wyatt to shut up before drawing his hands to his side, gripping his legs to anchor them there, keep them from shooting anything else at Bianca. His left arm throbbed with a vengeance but he ignored it, concentrating on keeping control in his own head. It didn't help that the toxic energy had already weakened his ability to resist Wyatt's invasions.

"Now Darren, we both know you don't need your hands to start fires. Do as I tell you and kill her! She attempts against my life!"

Bianca stared at Wyatt and Darren in confusion. And then her eyes landed on Chris. His lips were turning blue and he had ceased struggling against his brother's invisible grip.

"Darren! Don't listen to him! Chris is dying!"

The words hurt her to say but they were true, and whatever Wyatt was doing to the witchlighter, her words broke, because Darren's black eyes lightened to their unusual but natural grey.

He couldn't break Wyatt's hold or attack him. But he could keep Chris alive while Bianca did. He conveyed this to her in a single look and she nodded. Wyatt tried to pin her against the door but Darren drew his attention, latching onto his powers once more.

_What's a little more toxicity?_ Darren thought grimly. He circumvented Wyatt's mental shields and attacked his source of power. Just enough for Bianca to once more place her arms around the oldest Halliwell and hold him back. Wyatt tried to get out of her strong grasp but he also had to keep his control over Chris.

Darren left Wyatt alone then, following the energy ports around the room until he sensed Chris's life form. He slowly worked through the natural barriers an organism has around is energy links and connected to Chris in the same way he'd connected to Wyatt. Filtering through his own compromised energy, Darren began to flow his uncontaminated power into Chris.

Relief flooded him when Chris opened his eyes.

Wyatt howled his rage and let go of Chris, turning instead against Bianca, knowing the best way to win now was to cut the numbers of those opposing him.

Chris observed she was in danger and immediately grabbed his brother. Wyatt fought him, pinning his arms weakly. Chris broke free, ignoring the blinding pain in his shoulder as he used his telekinetic powers to draw out the shard of wood, launching it against Wyatt once it had been dislodged. Wyatt left Bianca alone when the shard embedded itself in his leg. But he wouldn't give up. With malevolent intent, he called the one weapon that could never be turned against him.

Before Chris or Darren could react, Wyatt had summoned Excalibur and he thrust it forward, driving the blade into Bianca's stomach.

Chris's grief-stricken scream tore through the attic. Without warning, he unleashed his fury on his older brother, crashing him against the wall. Chris ran to her, dropping onto his knees with a weary thud.

"Oh God, no, no, no…Bianca…no."

Tears began to roll freely from Chris's eyes, falling and mingling with Bianca's blood.

Bianca looked up at him with a sad and tired smile.

"Haven't we been here before?"

"Darren! Darren! Heal her damn it! Heal her!"

Darren didn't need to be told. He placed his hands over Bianca, pleading desperately in his head. _Please don't take her. It will break Chris._

The golden glow from his hands rushed around the wound. But it didn't close.

"Darren! What are you doing? Why isn't she healing?"

Darren knew what was wrong already. He'd known. But he was afraid to voice it. Afraid to be the one to kill whatever was left of Chris's heart and hope.

Bianca spared him.

"It's—Wyatt's magic, Chris. Excalibur…Darren can't-"

Chris silently rounded on the witchlighter, eyes searching for the truth.

Darren looked away, jaw tight.

Chris turned to Bianca and placed his own hands over the grave injury. He couldn't heal. He didn't know why. All he knew was that he needed to save Bianca.

Bianca weakly pushed his hands away. Chris barely noticed that Darren had stood and was once again working at restraining Wyatt.

"Chris, the spell—"

"No! No, I won't leave you here!"

"You have to Chris. You need to finish what we started."

"Bianca, I—"

"I'm sorry Chris."

For everything she had done and caused, the apology was not nearly enough. But Chris accepted it just the same.

"I love you."

Bianca smiled as she pressed her engagement ring into his hand. She hadn't been able to get rid of it, no matter how hard she'd tried.

"Save the future. Save the past. Save _us_."

Bianca touched his cheek softly, the pad of her thumb brushing away a tear delicately.

"I love you Chris Halliwell… Don't forget your promise…"

Bianca's eyes flickered shut.

"Until the end." Chris finished for her, gently laying her hand on her unmoving chest and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Chris took a deep breath, watching Darren contain Wyatt in a prison of fire.

_"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind,_

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_What I wish in place and time"_

Darren looked at him as they stepped into the portal, eyes full of unspoken apologies. Chris could only nod at him numbly.

Both swallowed thickly and looked away.

They'd won a battle over Wyatt. But they'd lost everything else.

* * *

**Whew! Poor characters (esp. Bianca cause she died)...**

**Hopefully, next chapter sometime next week. REVIEW!!**


	7. Damage Control

**OMG! Is this an update? So soon?**

**Yup, it is. To make up for the incredible hiatus (school sucks, tru fax) here is another chapter :D Not as long as the last one, but still pretty long. Lots of angst and some Kickass!Chris XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. **

* * *

Into the nothing  
Faded and weary  
I won't leave and let you fall behind  
Heaven hear me  
I know we can make it out alive

-Breaking Benjamin, _Without You_

* * *

No sooner had he stepped through the portal than Chris stumbled forward, weak from nearly being strangled and losing blood quickly.

It was surprising to find that the person that caught his fall was none other than Leo.

Chris grimaced. _Great, this day just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Darren stepped forward into the room and felt an oppressive heat on his chest, Wyatt's words reverberating around his head.

_"The very family that you became close to is the very same family that left you to your fate in the hands of the man that caused you so much pain."_

Darren winced as he looked at the concerned faces of the Sisters and Leo.

He couldn't do this right now. Not now. Perhaps not ever.

He told them that he had to see the Greater Powers and orbed away in the middle of their questions.

Piper stared at her Sisters and found they were all wearing matching expressions of confusion.

"Uh, a little help please?"

Piper was the first to rush forward and help ease Chris to the floor, exposing the ugly wound on his shoulder. They drew in a collective gasp of surprise as they saw it.

"What the hell happened Chris?"

Chris groaned in response and Leo placed his hands over the wound, closing it slowly under the golden glow.

Chris sighed in relief and opened his eyes and sat up with dread. The Sisters' inquisitive faces were staring back at him.

"Explain. Now."

Chris cringed under Piper's wilting stare. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Not their questions, or mistrust, or contempt. He'd just lost Bianca and—

Chris's throat closed up and he felt tears prickling at his eyes.

Phoebe regarded him with a softening gaze. Was she feeling his pain?

"I—"

"Who was that? Why was she after you?"

Chris swallowed and called up some courage, battling down the feelings of sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. He would tell them the truth.

Darren's absence was a source of worry. Chris tried not to think the worst, but there was a deep fear in his gut that the witchlighter would do something stupid.

Both of them had been wrecked.

Chris needed to get to him as soon as possible.

"She was from the future. The—The demon that I came to protect Wyatt from sent her to kill me."

Piper's eyes narrowed but Leo was the first to speak.

"You expect us to believe that? Without any shred of proof?"

"And what happened to Darren? He seemed a little off when he got back…what happened to the both of you?"

Chris found it wretchedly ironic that Phoebe would be the first to ask about the witchlighter.

Phoebe in turn sensed a sudden strong feeling of sadness from Chris and her eyes crinkled with confusion. _What were they hiding?_

Chris saw that perhaps she could be one to actually _understand_ and opened his feelings to her for once.

The wave of pain and terror that crashed into Phoebe was enough to leave her gasping. Her sisters were at her side instantly asking if she was fine. She ignored them and looked directly at the neurotic whitelighter.

"What happened to her? What happened to Bianca?"

Chris would grant her this last answer.

"She—She won't be a threat to anyone anymore."

No one in the room missed the crack in his voice or the tears that misted over his green eyes.

Chris orbed away. He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't.

Leo made a move to follow him but Phoebe stopped him.

"He just lost his fiancé Leo. He needs to be alone now."

Leo drank in Phoebe's words and listened to her.

* * *

Darren orbed elsewhere. Alyssa's voice called to him in his head but he ignored her. When she persisted, he told her to leave him alone. Alyssa voiced her concern but he blocked her out completely.

Darren orbed to one place, then another, then another. He knew Chris would come after him. He could sense him following his trail.

It was when Darren arrived at the park that he stopped and sat down heavily. The toxic energy was making him sick. He could feel his stomach roiling and everything growing hot and hazy.

The pause was enough for Chris to finally find him. And Darren had not the energy to leave when he saw the very person he was trying to avoid orb in front of him.

* * *

Chris followed Darren's trail closely, growing slightly frustrated as he changed directions mid orb, clearly trying to lose him. They had so much to talk about, to sort through, and here he was, trying so very hard to evade him.

He was finally able to locate him securely at the San Francisco Park. He orbed there and saw Darren sitting on a bench, leaning heavily against the fencing behind him.

The dark haired young man frowned upon seeing him.

"Chris, I can't do this right now. Just…just leave."

Shaking his head, Chris moved forward carefully. "I can't Darren. We need to talk. What happened—"

Darren stood up suddenly, beginning to walk at a livid tempo. "I _can't_ do this right now Chris. I'm not here to chat, go talk with someone else."

The rough words were sharp.

"And what do you suppose we do? Ignore everything? Ignore everything that's happened?"

Darren sighed with frustration and continued his frantic pacing. Chris tried to reach forward to calm him but Darren cringed from his touch, giving him a brief and silent apology with his eyes.

"Would be fine with me."

"No, Darren. I'm not going to sweep everything under the rug. If we do that, then we'll be done for good. We have to deal with this. Work through it."

Darren laughed, a humorless sound that grated on Chris's ears.

"Work through it? Deal with it? Do you have any idea just how naively stupid you sound?"

Chris bristled at the insult. "What else would you have us do? Keep on going like nothing happened?"

"Everything has changed."

"I'm not saying it hasn't. Things are chaotic I know. But we have each other now. You're family."

Darren rushed at him, grabbing him and shoving him against the fence.

"_Don't_ repeat that. Not right now. I don't _need_ it."

"You're going to have to accept it."

Darren growled, an animal sound that gave Chris pause.

"Stop. Let's stop this discussion right now and just…just leave the subject _alone_."

Questions flooded Chris's brain.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Darren looked up at him.

"I…I can't deal with all this Chris. You have no idea just how fucked up my head is right now."

Chris's words were gentle, kind.

"Then give me an idea. I want to understand."

The dark haired man eyed him warily.

"I mean it Darren. Let me see so I can understand."

Darren awkwardly grabbed his hand. "Just close your eyes…you sure about this?"

Chris nodded bravely and did as he was told.

"Tell me when to stop Chris. I don't want to hurt you."

Chris only nodded and prepared himself.

The onslaught of emotion that assaulted his mind was enough to knock him into a daze. All sorts of feelings ran through his head at break neck speeds, whooshing past his consciousness, pressing against it and overloading it with painful pressure. An inner conflict overwhelmed him, sent him reeling as he tried to keep up with the images that sprinted in circles around his brain. He could feel the pull of something, something pure and white and right. And then there was another pull, something sinister that hid in the shadows and screamed with animal rage to be released. The two feelings fought each other, a bloody and torturous combat that forced the air out of his lungs. The opposing forces rushed at each other, ceaseless tides that pushed and pulled, ever invasive and forceful. No peace inhabited this world of utter chaos. The mind was destruction, mental buildings broken and crumbling with every passing moment. Data streamed in from everywhere, voices and sounds and feelings, crude information without any form of connection, raw and incapacitating.

Chris felt tears prickling at his eyes and in a broken whisper compelled Darren to stop.

"Darren, stop. Stop!"

The effect was immediate. The feelings were cut off abruptly but the aftertaste of the turmoil stained Chris's mouth long after he had opened his eyes.

Darren was looking at the floor in shame.

Chris moved forward and embraced the other man, careful with his movements. Darren remained rigid against his embrace for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Do you understand now Chris?"

Chris nodded solemnly. He knew _this_. His own mind was often in disorder, but the constant pandemonium he had just experienced was disturbing and alarming.

Darren let out another sigh, much too tired and exhausted for someone his age.

"Darren, it doesn't matter. Whatever it is that he forced you to do…"

Darren shook his head and sat down again, pressing his hot face against the cool links of the fence.

Chris remained standing, grasping for the right thing to say.

"I…I'm sorry for—I'm sorry for what happened to Bianca. I'm sorry that I couldn't save her."

Chris looked away, staring up at the star dotted sky in the hopes that gravity would fight in his favor and keep the tears down.

"It wasn't your fault Darren. Neither you…or I…neither of us could have saved her."

Silence reigned.

Darren followed Chris's gaze and looked upwards, and began to speak in halting, broken words.

"My whole life, it was just me and now—now I don't…I can't just open up and embrace this…I would have rather never _known_."

Darren paused and began to play with the links on the fence, threading his fingers through them and pulling.

"I—"

Chris sighed heavily. He understood what Darren meant, what he was conflicted about. To learn that the life you'd known was a lie…Chris attempted to move closer, but Darren's next question stopped him dead in his tracks, voice low.

"Which one of them is it? I mean…I know it isn't Piper. But…which of the sisters...conceived me?"

Chris played nervously with the hem of his shirt. He didn't miss Darren's lack of use of the word 'mother' or the way his fingers suddenly gripped the fence, clutching the metal tightly.

"Darren, maybe—"

"Please."

Chris grimaced, but he would answer.

"Phoebe is your mother,"

Darren flinched but Chris continued, recalling all the questions he'd had as a child. All the times someone had stopped him from opening a small chest in the Attic, telling him he wasn't old enough to know yet. The look on his mother's face when he'd found an old picture of Aunt Phoebe and a tall, dark haired man.

"I don't—I don't know the full story. Nobody…nobody talked about it."

Chris mentally slapped himself. _Great choice of words there, Chris, now you made it seem like it was the dirty family secret._

"What I mean to say is that no one ever mentioned it to me…what little I know…your father's name was Cole. Cole Turner."

Darren just nodded and mumbled a soft thank you.

"Look Darren, I'm sure if we bring this up with the Elders—"

Darren's eyes grew dark and he snarled. "Don't talk to me about those sons of bitches. They _knew_. They must have known, they had to have known. I asked them Chris. I _asked them so many times_. They told me I was better off not knowing."

"Darren you can't be sure they knew."

"Come on Chris. There aren't exactly many of my kind around," Darren's voice dropped.

_You are an abomination of magical nature, your very existence is a sin._

Darren felt his head growing heavy. He could hear his pulse thrumming through his veins, going at a rate he knew by now to be faster than normal.

Oh crap.

The toxic energy he'd absorbed was really doing its damage now, almost making him moan from the discomfort. The worst part was that he could lose control and possibly hurt Chris. The feelings of anger and resentment, however illogical and mistaken, were already surfacing against anything Halliwell.

"Chris, you need to leave. Now."

Chris heard the edge of warning in his voice and mistook it for irritation.

_He's not the only one who lost everything today. Here I am, trying to comfort him and help him come to terms with everything and he's getting angry?_

"Stop telling me to leave! Because I won't. We have a problem and we need to deal with it."

Darren's hold was ebbing rapidly.

"I already told you. I don't need to deal with anything. Excuse me for not being like you, with your damn determination and drive."

Chris's temper was beginning to rise.

"You aren't the only one that lost things today, Darren. I certainly don't need to be dealing with you right now either."

"Take it up with your dear brother."

He'd said the wrong thing. The worst possible thing that could leave his lips had been grumbled at the very person who was probably feeling that pain the most.

To be betrayed by a stranger was one thing. To be betrayed by family, a brother, was infinitely different.

Darren would have taken it back. He would a thousand times have taken it back. But he didn't. The twisted part of him enjoyed that Chris's eyes widened in shock and hurt.

_Let him feel the guilt. _

And Darren couldn't stop.

"He should never have been allowed to grow up."

Chris couldn't ignore the warning. He wanted to disbelieve his ears, wanted to have misheard. But he couldn't. Darren was implicitly threatening the life of baby Wyatt. An innocent. The very being he had sworn to save, even if it cost him his own life.

He briefly wondered how everything had come down to this.

"You touch one hair on his head…"

Chris's eyes were stone emeralds, sharp and dangerous. Darren had already lost control. The rumble low in his chest was proof. Humans and whitelighters did not growl like that.

"What? You're going to take me out? Go ahead. Be like him and erase your problems. Permanently."

That Darren had dared to compare him to the evil Wyatt was enough. Chris saw red and threw out his arms.

Darren roared at him, baring his canines, jumping off the bench just as Chris's telekinetic wave tossed the object against the fence.

The contaminated energy needed a way out and it took its opportunity. Darren didn't even need to clap his hands together and form the connection this time. Dark fire sprung against Chris, who gazed momentarily at the black flames before throwing up his shield. Smoke clouded over him, and he coughed harshly. He couldn't see anything.

He was about to spell the smoke away when something connected with his chest, pushing him back against the fence. Chris raised his hands to counterattack but stopped immediately.

He swallowed against the blade that was now against his throat, the anger leaving him in a rush.

_What the hell are we doing?_

Chris took a careful calming breath and remained still.

"Darren."

The other man's chest was heaving, left arm against the fence, the other hand holding the weapon against Chris's throat.

Chris repeated his name.

Darren looked up and Chris could see that his eyes were black, the irises tinged with gold red.

Chris tried to move and push him away but Darren warned him to remain still with a feral snarl.

"Darren. We need to stop this. I'm not the enemy. We came back to save the future. Remember?"

Darren just looked blankly at him.

"We're friends. We used to do everything together. I took care of you and you took care of me."

Recognition flickered in the demonic witchlighter's eyes and they cleared. Darren stared at his hand in surprise and spoke to Chris with a shaky breath.

"Chris… Tell me to let you go."

"Oh thank God. I thought you were gone there for a second. What the hell is going on with you?"

Darren shook his head, trying to clear the fog that seemed to blanketing his mind in darkness.

"Energy…There was too much…impure…"

Chris frowned in puzzlement, wearily eyeing the blade that was still at his throat.

"Okay…now let me go. Things got out of hand real fast, I'll give you that."

Darren shook, trying to fight against the exhaustion. _Clear head. Keep a clear head. _

"I need you to tell me to let you go."

"Enough games, Darren. Quit it already. I told you that things got out of hand. I'm not apologizing, if that's what you want."

Darren let out a frustrated sound and pressed harder against Chris's shoulder.

"No, you don't understand…I'm not—I'm not really myself right now…I'll explain later, but you need to tell me to let you go."

"Why can't you explain now? Honestly, I am just _dying_ to see what you can come up with to explain this behavior."

Darren was panting now, and Chris could now feel the heat from his hand passing through the layers of his clothing. Chris softened his tone, now even more perplexed.

"Darren, what—"

"Command me to let you go!"

Chris did exactly as Darren asked, yelling the words with more anger and aggravation than he had meant to use. Darren immediately let him go, dropping the blade to grip his left arm with a pained expression.

Chris was at his side, alarm setting him into motion.

"Darren! What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Get me…get me to P3. Please Chris…I need to…to get it out."

Chris was about to ask what exactly Darren needed to get out when the black haired man leaned over the grass and threw up. Darren cleaned the mess with a wave of his hand and stood shakily.

"Orb Chris. Orb."

Chris gripped Darren's shoulder and transported them to P3.

* * *

No sooner had they arrived than Darren ran straight to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and throwing up everything that he had eaten that day.

Shaken by what was happening and not knowing what to do, Chris just held onto Darren's heaving shoulders, trying to think of how to solve this.

Should he call Leo? The Greater Powers? Come up with some sort of spell?

"Don't do any of that Chris. I'll be fine in a sec." Darren managed between upheavals.

"Mind telling me exactly what's going on?" Chris asked, running the water and helping Darren to stand when he was done. Darren flushed the toilet and gratefully gulped down the water straight from the tap, rinsing his mouth. A quick cleaning spell and he stumbled to his room, dropping onto his bed.

Chris followed him, sitting at the bottom of the cot and looking at Darren with worry.

"The energy…I can…I have empath powers and I can take energy and…and give it."

_Aunt Phoebe. _Chris had many questions but he remained silent, looking at Darren to continue.

"When Wyatt was strangling me…His shield is just a mass of energy…protective, but energy nonetheless…So that you could save me, so that we could win, I latched onto his power source and…sucked it out."

Chris's brow shot up in astonishment.

"You can do that?"

Darren nodded and nestled more comfortably into his pillow, yawning softly.

"I can. Just a little trick…but Wyatt's energy…the energy of witches' powers is…is toxic if you take it by force…"

Chris suddenly understood what had happened.

"It poisoned you? What should we do? Is there an antidote? Any way we can get rid of it?"

Darren smiled sleepily. "It's not that simple Chris. Energy can only be transferred. Not destroyed. I… transferred the energy into me…and now my body has to transfer it out…on its own…It's a good thing Wyatt decided to let…to let go when he did. Too much toxic energy means…no way to filter it out…not quick enough anyway…"

Chris inhaled sharply. _Too much poisonous energy and he could die._

And then he remembered the strange feeling that had flooded him as he was chocking. The flow of power that had kept him alive despite him not being able to breathe.

"When Wyatt was choking _me_, I felt something weird…that was you?"

Darren grinned groggily." I told you…I can channel energy in, and I can channel it out…I can't create it, or change it by much…but all life energy is basically the same…and we do share the same…blood."

Chris smiled, comprehending that this was Darren's manner of apology.

"The energy…can you use it as you want? I mean, if it is given willingly…then it's not toxic right?"

Darren understood what he meant and his eyes snapped open.

"I won't take your energy Chris. A good rest and I'll be replenished. I told you, I didn't take much from Wyatt. It'll have cycled through me by morning."

The green eyed whitelighter acquiesced only half-heartily, telling Darren to go to sleep. Darren didn't say anything, simply closed his eyes. Chris pulled up the blanket to his waist and waited for his breathing to even out.

He was about to stand and go to his own room when something on Darren's left arm caught his eye. Making sure to be gentle and quiet, he lifted Darren's arm and inspected the stain on the cloth.

The crimson blotch reminded him of his own injury weeks ago, the first that Darren had healed for him, not long after they'd first met.

Chris slowly began to peel back the sleeve, pausing when Darren shifted a little.

He pulled past a collection of wristbands and faint scarring that made him scowl. When he finally uncovered the source, he immediately regretted his actions.

Chris quickly rolled the sleeve back down, covering his cousin with the rest of the blanket and standing up swiftly.

With renewed purpose, Chris orbed to the skies. The Greater Powers would not be spared his wrath.

* * *

Alyssa saw what Chris was about to do and she took a deep breath.

"Kumalo, get the council ready. Call an emergency meeting. If you can, try to avoid the contact of Keiran."

Kumalo gazed at her.

"We must get ready to receive a guest. I'm afraid that what we feared has come to pass."

Kumalo left in haste.

* * *

Chris reappeared in the sky; glad that the Greater Powers had sensed him and had grouped to meet him. What he had to say was for all them. He wouldn't leave until all his questions had been answered. He recalled the mark on Darren's arm with vivid clarity, the image stamped into his mind. He had a weak idea of what the symbol represented but the possibility of what it could be was so daunting...

Chris discarded the though. _There must be another explanation._

"Christopher, why are you here?"

Chris faced the Greater Power that addressed him, a woman with long brown hair and a beautiful face. Her eyes were troubled and Chris knew that she knew exactly why he was there.

"I want answers. I'm not leaving until I get them."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Alyssa slightly cringed at the sound of Keiran's booming voice, shooting a glare at Kumalo. The dark skinned Power glanced at her apologetically.

Chris faced the Greater Power, posture straight and strong.

"I've come to get some answers. I've had enough of watching lies and secrets destroy my family."

Chris wouldn't try to hide the fact that he was a Halliwell from these beings. He was sure that he knew who he was already. They knew and they hadn't told the Elders. This alone, though beneficial to him, was a matter of suspect.

"We should tell him all he wants to know Keiran."

"We will tell him nothing he is not meant to know. He has no right to come here—"

Alyssa was tired of all the secrets as well, though she had helped cover the lies, a fact that would forever burn in her near immortal heart.

"He of all people should have a right don't you think? Christopher Perry Halliwell is the most deserving of answers at the very least."

Chris was surprised by the words, and it showed on his face. Alyssa smiled warmly at him.

"I have the gift of foresight, Christopher. I have seen what you have become, who you are. It is not surprising that you should have become the leader of Good in the future."

Dumbfounded briefly, Chris regarded her more closely, wondering just exactly how much she'd seen and knew.

Keiran bristled behind her but said nothing.

"I want to know why Darren…why he didn't get to grow up with my family."

Alyssa looked away. "I'm afraid we cannot answer that."

Chris scoffed. "Then what exactly _can_ you answer?"

"The story of what happened is strange and I will not repeat it. The answer that you seek lies in the Book of Shadows. Search for the demon…search for the demon by the name of Belthazor. Your answer is there."

Committing the name to memory, the second oldest Halliwell made his next inquiry.

"Can you tell me about the future?"

Alyssa shook her head. "Only you and Darren may discuss such things."

And now Chris had arrived at his most pressing question. His hands clenched into fists as he thought about the mark on Darren's arm. Alyssa seemed to know what he was going to ask, and her gaze darkened, becoming troubled.

"The symbol…the symbol on Darren's arm…It isn't—It isn't what I think it is, right?"

Stillness overtook the bright room. Even Keiran had to look away.

"He can't be…Is that how Wyatt controlled him? By using that against him? I don't understand! They aren't born in the same family; there hasn't been one in hundreds of years…"

Alyssa looked at him, her gaze imploring, trying to break the truth to him as gently as possible. He didn't need any more reminders of just how twisted and wicked his elder brother had become. "Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed…such powers were never meant to enslave."

Chris paled.

"Wyatt…Wyatt wouldn't _have_…Why?"

_Why had he turned evil? Why did his mother have to die? Why did Bianca have to die? Why did the thousands of innocents have to shed their blood? Why couldn't he save them all?_

_Why had the world been so abandoned in the future? _

_Why?_ The question had hit Alyssa's ears a million times. She heard it every day, from the magical beings who looked at the sky in hopes of answers, to the humans who didn't know anything about magic. It had passed Darren's lips for years, and Chris's and the entire Halliwell family.

_We don't deserve them._

"I don't know Chris. And believe me when I say that I wish I did."

Keiran used the opportunity and voiced his opinions, angry that the young man would dare question the workings of the Grand Design.

"We are not meant to understand why things happen. We must only learn to accept them."

"I cannot accept this!"

"The Greater Good is the main priority! The Balance must be kept."

Chris shook with fury.

"What about the innocents? Do their lives mean nothing? Do the lives of my family mean nothing? My life? Darren's?"

Alyssa remained silent but Keiran continued, shocking everyone with his next words.

"If his life must be sacrificed, then so be it! The good of the universe is at stake! Can't you see that?"

"Darren is a Halliwell, don't you _dare_ _forget_ that. I will say this once, only once. We _will_ save the future. We'll save my brother and we'll save the greater good. But don't for a second think that I'm doing it for you or that I will _ever_ _hesitate to protect my family._"

Keiran stared at him open mouthed and the astonished silence remained in the room long after Chris was gone.

* * *

**Yes, Chris is totally kickass like that. I love him so much...okay, anyways, next chapter is written and ready to go, so use that as and incentive and please REVIEW! K? thxbai**


	8. We'll Face the Dark Together

**OMG! Is this an update? **

**Yup, it is. I decided to post now since I'm going away for the weekend and will not have time. Unlike the last couple of chapters, this one has no real action and is more emotional (yes I keep being evil to Chris...) **

**Also, I'm sort of bad at replying to reviews so I did that earlier this week, so in case you haven't noticed, check your inbox :D **

**Thank you to all who took the time to review! ILU guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. **

* * *

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

– Breaking Benjamin, _Anthem of the Angels_

* * *

Chris orbed immediately to the dark attic. He rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and went directly to the Book, rifling through its aged pages, looking for the name that the Great Power had provided him with.

He ran across several demons and other magical creatures, stopping several times to reminisce times they had appeared in the future. The fact that the book was lacking several important adversaries again made itself known to him but he pushed past. He finally found the demon near the end of the book. The area that had been left blank for future witches to add their own experiences and information. He recognized the handwriting of both his aunts as well as that of his mother.

_They had all known him then._

The demon's face glared up at him, red, and covered in complex tribal tattoos. Having experience with the meaning of such markings (knowledge that was invaluable in the future), he stared in wonder at them.

Chris couldn't identify the breed of demon and guessed with a grimace that the clan had most likely gone extinct. The lines around the mouth were fairly common. It was the black markings around the eyes that caught his attention.

_Tattoos around the eyes delineate a position of power, prestige. The number of sharp lines should tell the tribe and what position is held in the tribe. _

The fact that the lines also followed up into the head served to prove that Belthazor had been an influential demon.

Chris read what had been written with a careful eye, choosing particular bits of information to commit to memory.

_Beltazhor. Dual-human demon, member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. One of The Source's top assassins. Cannot be vanquished._

Chris frowned and continued to read; noticing the date of the next entry was a year later.

_Demonic side of Cole Turner, can transform at will. Belthazor joined forces with the Seer and attained power of the Underworld, becoming The Source of All Evil. Vanquishing spell requires a piece of Belthazor's flesh._

Chris shut the book angrily. Wyatt hadn't lied. Darren really was the son of the Source of All Evil.

"It's true then?"

Aghast, Chris twisted around, ready to lie to Darren, to tell him that it wasn't true. Wyatt had just been trying to hurt him.

"You can't protect me from the truth Chris. I…I knew, somehow."

"How could you have—"

Chris stopped when Darren looked at him, muttering a spell. Dark lines appeared on his face, smearing black across his eyes and dividing to go in straight lines to his ears, two twin lines curving to disappear into his hair.

Once the tribal tattoos were uncovered, Darren opened his eyes. His skin remained the same color and his mouth and chin remained untouched. But the connection between these marks and those on the upper half of Belthazor's face was undeniable.

"I've dealt with all kinds of demons Chris. I've yet to see one with these markings. I always wondered where they came from, but…according to what you read…I'm the last one aren't I? I mean, if he's dead, then…"

"You can erase them?"

"Not _erase _them. Just hide. Glamour charms are good for that kind of thing."

Chris nodded mutely. He'd used them perhaps more than any other spell, nearly always to hide a wound.

"If he was—…then it means I'm his successor doesn't it?"

Darren finally understood why Wyatt had considered him a great threat. Why Zeal had seemed to regard him with some sort of deference. Why the very same demon's grandmother had thought him a king who would return to the Underworld and claim the legacy of its empire.

Chris shook his head adamantly. "No. It means he passed on his genes to you. _Nothing_ more. It doesn't mean you are inherently evil. It doesn't mean you will become the next Source."

Darren smiled at Chris's words, sending him a thank you for the encouragement. For believing that he could be good.

Not wishing to learn more, at least not tonight, Darren took a seat on the dilapidated attic couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yeah, well…after the initial energy crash, I was awake as ever."

Chris mulled over the response. So w_e both suffer from insomnia. _

Then he remembered the terrible truth he'd learned about from the Great Power. The one mark that could sum up his brother's malevolence in its cruel strokes. But he wouldn't ask. Not yet.

_I need to find that chest._ Chris began to search through the attic, Darren's curious eyes on his moving form.

"What are you looking for?"

"When I was young…maybe about seven years old, I found a locked chest in the attic. I opened it with a spell. There were all these things in there, and when my—when my mom caught me she was angry that I'd broken in. I tried to ask her about the things in there, but she just said I'd learn about it when I grew older. I…I realize now that the chest belonged to Aunt Phoebe."

Darren drew in a sharp breath.

"What does it look like?"

"It wasn't big. Flat top, wooden. I don't even know how I found it."

Darren stood and helped to search, both young men silent while they blew dust off of old boxes and read scrawled and faded titles. Chris touched something all the way under a table, hidden by the mantelpiece. He pulled it out softly, and it was exactly like the one in his memory, if significantly less worn.

Darren wordlessly came to sit next to him, cross-legged. Chris glanced at him, an unspoken question for his permission. The black haired youth only nodded and Chris mumbled the same spell he'd used when he had been younger, taking the lock off when it snapped open at the force of magic. Now open, he passed the chest to Darren.

He hesitated for a few seconds before reaching in and pulling out the first thing his hand came in contact with.

A wedding cake decoration stared up at him from his palm, the plastic faces of the bride and groom smiling.

_So they had been married._

Darren reached in again, surprised to find his fingers run over something fuzzy and soft.

Chris smiled as Darren pulled the teddy bear out with wide eyes, looking for the entire world like a child who had just seen such a thing for the first time. Darren's lips turned into one of the rare real smiles Chris had seen on him. He shifted the bear to two hands, index finger running over the brown fluff, touching the black plastic nose before ghosting over something that had been stitched into the right leg's paw.

Darren's breath quickened as he stared at the sutures, and Chris immediately leaned over to look at what had so caught his cousin's attention.

He frowned when his eyes fell upon the unremarkable message, no doubt sewn on there by the company.

_2002._

Darren placed the bear aside and pulled out more baby toys, but he paid them no attention. Not as much as he'd given the bear anyway.

The last item felt like leather and Darren pulled it quickly. _Perhaps this would yield more concrete answers_. He flipped through the pages of the album quickly, past decorated squares of all sizes bearing the smiling photos of the man and woman who had conceived him.

He was able to recognize that he had gotten his build and hair color from the man he knew to be Cole Turner. Everything else, he could attribute to Phoebe Halliwell.

But neither had his eye color, and a side of him clung to that tiny contradiction as if it was enough to disprove his relationship to these strangers.

It wasn't.

Darren was disappointed. He'd expected to find something better, something tangible, facts that would tell him why he hadn't grown up with Chris and Wyatt. At the very least a birth certificate, telling him his full name, and the one fact he'd sought after with much yearning.

_A birth date._

Darren shoved everything back into the box, shutting it with a grunt of dissatisfaction. Chris looked at his hands.

This hadn't helped at all.

"Darren…the bear, why did you get all worked up over what was on its paw? I mean it's pretty standard, the company just sticks things like that on there all the time, so—"

"2002."

"Yeah. That's what it said. Does that mean anything to you?"

Darren smiled wanly. "It means that now I know how old I am."

Understanding dawned on Chris's face. _Of course! He didn't even know who his parents were, how would he know when he was born?"_

"But your birthday…" _He's older than Wyatt!_

"The nuns at the Catholic orphanage where I lived for the first few years of my life…I didn't know when I was born so…they sort of just gave me a date. They gave it to all the kids who didn't have a birth certificate. December 25. Said everyone was a child of God and it didn't really matter what exact day you'd been born on. Saved everyone the cost of presents I guess."

Chris placed the lock back on the box slowly, deliberately trying not to look up and see the heartbroken longing that was evident on his face. That his cousin, his _damn family_, had had to grow up with such a vital part of his selfhood missing…Chris promised himself that he'd consult all the star charts he had and figure out Darren's real birth date.

And then proceed to kill his aunt.

"Darren. There's something I need to ask you... Something I need you tell me."

Darren's ears piqued at the tremor in Chris's voice and he gave his undivided attention to his cousin, biting his lower lip as he came to comprehend what Chris was searching the answer to.

"Go ahead Chris. Ask me."

Chris took a seat on the couch, motioning for Darren to follow, careful to keep his voice neutral.

"I noticed…I noticed something on your left arm, and I—I couldn't just leave it alone. I know what it means. And I know…I know what it means for _you_. But I need to know…I need to know why—how it got there."

Darren had hoped this topic would never come up. He had, with all his heart, hoped that Chris would never know what lay hidden behind his sleeve.

"Why does it matter?"

"I need to know if he—he did it didn't he?"

Darren took a deep breath and nodded the affirmative, looking away when he saw Chris's spirit break right before his eyes.

"Why would he? How? When…"

"Shortly after he found me…with the Greater Powers…I wouldn't join him, not fully, and he decided that this…was the best way to get me on his side."

"Oh, God."

"It doesn't render me guiltless…I did things, Chris. My own actions…I cannot use it to excuse myself."

"How could he have done such..."

Chris broke off, ashamed and angry and sad and how could Wyatt have ever carried out such a ritual? Where had Piper gone wrong? Where had he gone wrong? How could the Twice-Blessed, the wielder of the legendary Excalibur, have become so depraved and heartless?

Darren wanted to tell him the rest of the story. How it didn't just concern him and Wyatt, but Chris as well. Chris beat him to the point in question.

"Earlier, when you attacked me, you told me to command you to let me go…you asked me to tell you…"

"When Wyatt committed the ritual…when he made me his Guardian…he also bound me to you."

Chris gripped the armrest.

"Wyatt didn't realize…it might hurt you to hear it, but when I sense you…your magical and energy markers are nearly identical to his. Your auras are nearly each other's duplicates. I always guessed it was what made you close, and answered how you were telepathically connected with him…But when he linked me to him, he also linked me to you."

Swallowing past his apprehension, Chris reached forward, taking the bandages he'd confiscated from the bathroom, out of his pocket, "Can I see it?"

Darren extended his left arm, rolling up his own sleeve.

Chris was loathe to look at it, see the concrete proof of Wyatt's sin, but he forced himself to, wondering seriously if there was any way he could obliterate it.

The symbol of a Guardian—composed of ancient runic symbols representing protection and servitude—retained its place on Darren's arm.

Chris wound the bandage around it, the facts running through his head.

_Guardians…creatures who are born to protect a powerful witch or magical being. They weren't born into the same family, with the same blood. They hadn't appeared in years. But Wyatt…Wyatt had committed a taboo, had used his powers to forcibly create one…create one out of Darren. Yet Darren could fight against it, had retained his free will. So he had bound Darren's will to his own, ensured that the demonic witchlighter would obey him and be unable to kill him. Darren's refusal to comply would cause the runes to hurt him until he submitted. And in the process, Wyatt had inadvertently passed this unnatural and infinitely cruel power to Chris._

"It isn't your fault Chris. Everything he did, none of it is on your shoulders."

"He's my brother."

"You aren't his keeper. You worked to stop him, to save everyone, including him. That's considerably more than I can ever claim to have tried."

"He forced you—"

"Not all the time," Shame colored Darren's cheeks and his eyes gloomed with the weight of all the tarnishes on his soul. "I'm not innocent. I'm not, I'm _not_. I did horrible things Chris. Terrible and evil things. I matched his cruelty with my own. I know you don't want to believe me, you don't want to hear it…Wyatt isn't the only one to blame. Even if I wish he was."

Darren reached into his shirt and pulled out the crystal that Chris had given him for Christmas, so long ago, showing him its blackness. Chris's eyes watered at seeing that Darren had kept the gift all this time. He tentatively touched it and watched with a sinking stomach as the crystal cleared. Smiling with heartrending acceptance, Darren could only watch as the crystal turned black once it was dropped back onto his chest.

"This is my penance. My purgatory is to keep you safe, keep you alive and help you accomplish your mission. You are the Hero of the People after all, you didn't forget that did you?"

Chris blushed lightly at the name, lips turning up into a half-smile of well-deserved pride. Tears shone on his eyes. This was all too much. Too much, too much to take in, to process. Too much on his shoulders. He couldn't bear it anymore. The tears started to slide out of his eyes of their volition and he had to bite his fist to keep the sound of his sobs down.

_Why, why, why. God, why?_

Darren's heart broke at the sight but he refused to cry. He'd cried enough today. Cried enough in past years to last a hundred lifetimes. Both of them had.

"_You_ are my redemption Chris. I'll keep you alive and you'll show me the way."

Darren grabbed his arm, gaze intense, burning with loyalty and commitment, more alive than it had been in years. Chris returned the gesture, feeling his breath calm slowly as some of the weight shifted, lessened.

"Wyatt will be _saved_. We'll _change_ the future, Darren, and return home. _Live in peace_."

Darren nodded, voice fierce.

"We can chase the dark together. _If you go, then so will I_."

Chris didn't know how long they sat there, the weight of their promise to each other sparking the air between them with a glimmer of hope.

_We have each other now. It's like old times._

An unspoken agreement between them caused both to stand. Darren was already stifling a yawn.

And Chris smiled when the dark haired man discretely went back to the chest and took the teddy bear back out, holding its body in a gentle grasp and daring Chris to say something with an upturned eyebrow.

Chris just smiled at him and shook his head.

Things were okay between them again.

* * *

Chris made sure that Darren was asleep before going to his own room and turning on the lights on his desk, spreading out all the star charts and magical calendars that he possessed. He began to draw lines between the charts, converting solar times on the edge with a pencil whose eraser had been worn out long ago. He drew and crossed out line after line, connecting some stars then, displeased with the parameters he'd set up, started again. Spell after spell came into his mind, but the closest he could come to a definitive date was much too broad. One time his results yielded June, then April, then November. But never a day. Frustrated, Chris crossed out yet another line.

Something must have happened on the day that Darren was born. Something unnatural that was keeping him from finding the true date.

The most he could come up with was that Darren had indeed been born sometime in December. The actual day was still a mystery. For all he knew, he really _could _have been born on Christmas.

That wasn't bad at all...

Darren awoke sometime in the middle of the night. He spared a quick glance at the bear (he wasn't ready to call it his own yet) sitting on his bedside table, staring back at him with round, black eyes.

Sighing he turned on his side, hoping that the change in position would help sleep come again.

When it didn't he decided to pay Chris a visit.

He found the whitelighter asleep on top of his desk, head laying on a mass of papers. Darren grimaced and turned off the lights at the desk. Being careful, he slowly propped Chris on his shoulder and half-lifted, half-dragged him to the bed.

Chris mumbled something.

Darren leaned in closer and drew back when he heard what Chris was repeating in his sleep.

_"Bianca." _

Darren sighed and pulled the blanket over his cousin, taking something from Chris's clenched hand. He recognized the engagement ring. With care he placed the item in Chris's beside drawer, shutting it slowly so as to make no noise. He then turned to the desk, intent on seeing what Chris was working so diligently on. He recognized the star charts and witch calendars. He looked for a moment at Chris's scrawled words before realizing that Chris had been working on finding out his birthday.

With a small smile of gratitude, Darren went back to his own room.

* * *

**Yes, I made Chris cry. It was just so heartbreaking when he did it in Charmed and he's had to take a lot of crap so he sort of broke down a little. Nothing compared to what will happen later of course *evil smile*. I think next chapter will = the Future again :D REVIEW MY LOYAL READERS!**


	9. Nightmares

**Okay, so I'm officially on summer vacation so updates should come way more regularly! Good news! Bad news = I do have a whole bunch of summer assignments, so yes, those are a distraction. **

**Good news again = Next update from this chapter will be on Friday :D**

**Thank you to my new reviewers as well as those who've been here since the beginning. Cyber ice cream to all!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. **

* * *

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over

– Breaking Benjamin, _I Will Not Bow_

* * *

_Future- San Francisco, 2025_

Commander Darren Halner walked with brisk steps.

_It isn't possible. It just isn't possible. He couldn't have gotten Chris. Not after all this time. No. No. No._

"Darren, we aren't—"

"Zeal. I don't care right now if we are or aren't allowed to enter Wyatt's center room. If he's there…I have to see him. I _need_ to see him."

Zeal nodded at him and made no more noise.

The guards at the double doors didn't even question his presence.

The sight that met his eyes…Darren wasn't sure if the gasp had torn itself from his throat or not. All he could feel was his heart falling indefinitely.

Chris was blindfolded, his arms chained to the pillars on either side of him, toes barely touching the ground. Wyatt was saying something to one of his other generals, looking so smug and proud. He sent Darren a wicked smile when he saw him by the door.

"Commander Fenrir, so nice of you to join us."

Darren couldn't take his eyes off of the several contusions that littered Chris's body, which showed through his tattered shirt, nor the lack of struggle the leader of the Resistance was presenting.

"Wonderful isn't it? Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. Won't hurt a fly now."

Darren could smell the stink of drugs and sedatives on Chris's skin. His lips curled back into a snarl.

_No, no, no. How did he catch you Chris? What the hell were you thinking?_

"It wasn't easy to catch him, I'll tell you that. But even the Hero of the People has his off days, don't you?"

Wyatt used the exalted name Chris had been given and turned it in a sick jibe. His hand raised Excalibur to nudge his captive brother in the stomach, drawing blood with a quick slice. Commander Slager, Darren's despised arch nemesis, licked his lips, eyes bright with excitement. He would enjoy torturing Chris more so because he knew it would bother the dark haired general commander whose position he craved.

Chris made no sound above the harsh pants that passed his lips. Darren saw the large purple bruise on the right side of his chest and the unnatural fall and rise of the rib structure in that area, and knew that Chris was breathing through broken ribs.

"He fell right into the trap and traded himself for the lives of his precious Resistance. Tell me Commander Fenrir, would you like to stick around and see how I make an example out of him?"

Darren left the room amidst the cheers and laughter of Wyatt and his demons.

* * *

It was late at night and Darren couldn't sleep. Zeal placed a gentle arm on his shoulder, passing him the aerosolized sleeping solution, held in its air compressed needle. Darren took it and looked at it, wondering what he should do.

"You should take it Commander Halner. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Darren was about to reply when another broken scream tore through Wyatt's Headquarters.

The sound made his heart bleed.

_Oh Chris, what is he doing to you?_

"No, Zeal. I will not just sit here and listen as Wyatt tortures his own brother. I have to do _something_."

Zeal's eyes darkened. "If you help him escape, Wyatt will never forgive you."

"Since when have I ever needed his forgiveness?"

Zeal looked away. "He will not have mercy."

"Chris was like…he was like my brother Zeal. _Akhoya_. Do you understand?"

Zeal struggled for a moment before replying. "I do. One must always remember _a'aelaty_."

Darren nodded resolutely, finality entering his mind. "He has saved me all his life. It's time I save him for once."

* * *

"Step aside. I'm visiting the prisoners to determine who will go in for questioning."

"But, Commander Slager told me—"

Darren's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And commander Slager has more rank than me?"

The guard stepped aside then. It was unwise to displease Commander Halner.

Darren entered the prisoner hold block with trepidation, telling Zeal to stay right behind him. The Arabian demon looked uneasily at all the rows of occupied cells, the bars glowing bright orange with the containment fluid that would neutralize any magical powers.

Wyatt had gone behind his back, sent him to Neutral Ground on a useless mission while he amassed a large force and planned an ambush. It had worked flawlessly. The Resistance had taken the heaviest blow yet and with Chris captive…

Darren pushed away the thoughts, looking at all the faces that stared at him with unbridled hatred. The din of the prisoner bloc drowned out his orders to Zeal in insults and profanities aimed at the both of them. Darren couldn't blame them.

"What exactly are we searching for, sir?"

Darren continued to look through the cells, using his limited senses as much as he could. Asking the captives who their leader was would be pointless. They would never give him up. So Darren resorted to scanning instead, figuring that the highest level witch would naturally be the leader.

He came across a cell in the far back. He quickly taped his security code on the panel outside the cell, asking for the information of the prisoners. Nearly a dozen faces glared at him from inside it.

The computer informed him that the information was restricted and that his security access to this particular cell had been revoked.

He'd found the leader then.

"Which one of you leads the Resistance now?"

No one spoke. And then a young man came forward.

Darren's mouth opened in astonishment.

"Christian?"

Christian gazed back at him with a sad smile, pulling forward a boy from behind him.

_David._

"It wasn't my stupidity this time."

Darren couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

The rest of Resistance members inside the cell stared at Christian, wondering just what the hell he was doing.

Andy Wilson in particular, stared between the boy and the black haired man outside.

"Christian? You know this demon?"

Christian nodded but it was David who spoke up.

"He was the one who healed me. Saved us. Right Chris?"

The prison bloc suddenly went quiet. Darren was thankful that he'd been able to disable the cameras.

A man finally strode to the bars. He was tall and middle-aged, bearded and dressed in the colors of a simple Resistance soldier.

But the wisdom in his eyes was enough to betray him for what he was.

The leader who had assumed command after Chris had been captured.

Darren looked at him, making certain that the man knew he'd been found out.

"What do you seek, demon? Is our imprisonment not enough? Or would you take these boys to questioning? Is our leader not enough for you?"

Andy took his chance. He'd been hearing shrieking for far too long from a set of vocal chords he knew all too well.

"What the hell are you bastards doing to Chris, huh? Answer me!"

Darren looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Zeal whispered into his ear.

"You must tell them now sir. You don't have much time."

Darren straightened and moved closer to the bars, looking directly at the man who'd formerly assumed command.

"I want to get your leader away from here."

Murmurs rose throughout the cells, suspicious and wondering.

The man stared at him in confusion.

"We don't have much time. I'm willing to go through with this, but I need your word that you'll do as I ask."

"Why should we trust you?" Andy hissed, voicing the conflictions of all.

Darren reached to his belt, withdrawing his favorite blade. He reached through the bars and roughly pulled Andy's arm out, shoving the blade into his hand and then raising it to his own throat.

A collective intake of breath spread throughout the inmates and Zeal made a move to intervene.

Darren warned him to stay out of it.

"There. You have a blade to my throat. Kill me if you like. But trust me when I tell you that I'm the only one who can return your leader to you."

Andy gripped the blade tighter in his sweaty palm, mind running in circles. Darren took his hand and pressed the blade closer to his neck.

"Go ahead and kill me."

Andy growled and released the blade, pulling his arm back.

"I won't trust you. I can't. But if you can get Chris out…if you can help him, help us _save_ him. Then you have my cooperation."

Darren nodded at Andy and turned back to the acting leader. "And you?"

"The man who just spared your life is our leader's closest friend. If he can find it in his heart to trust your kind, then I must find it in mine."

Darren grinned at him, reaching into his cloak and pulled out several sheets of paper.

"These are the blueprints to the entire cell bloc as well as the adjacent wings of Wyatt's Detainment Center. I've circled Central, his headquarters' location, in red. That's where he's keeping Chris. I will come for you tomorrow, under the pretense of questioning. Once out, I will take you to another room. There you will contact your forces."

Loud shouts of protest arose from the cells.

Darren growled in frustration.

"You must contact them and tell them to attack the Northern boundaries of the Neutral Ground. There is a large cache of weapons there. Another attack must be coordinated from the East and West. Concentrating on San Francisco. Wyatt will do anything to protect that city. The diversion should be enough for me to unseat whoever he leaves behind. He will not suspect me of such a move."

"And you suppose I order my men to attack these locations and sacrifice their lives, all on your word that you will help?"

Darren passed him another booklet of papers.

"In there you will find all the codes you need to disable his probes and drones. On the last few pages you will find security locks and tumblers your technicians can crosswire to disable his transportation system. With his monorails down, supplies will have to be flown in. The tenth page has a detailed map of a stronghold of aero planes and bombers that your fighters should be able to overwhelm. I've also included several passwords for you to break into his Mainframe and disable the automatic controls on the tanks and jeeps. They'll be completely lost without their Guidance Systems. Power grids should be easy to tap into after that, and you'll be able to kill all communications. Neutral Ground is your area of expertise isn't it? You'll have the home advantage. "

Darren took a map from his pocket, pointing to a location he'd circled in orange.

"This is where we are. A few hours after Wyatt has left to deal with the situation in the North, I will send the guards on a pointless mission to secure a rebellion in the Southern bloc of the prison, where Wyatt keeps demon prisoners. I will come here and disable the security, opening all the cells. We will arm ourselves here," Darren pointed to a point lower down on the map, "And here. After that, we'll make our way to Central, and free Chris. With your technicians in control of the monorail, it shouldn't be hard to secure transportation to the Neutral Ground. There you should have waiting Resistance choppers and fly him and your comrades to safety."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What do you gain from this? Why would you give us _all this_?"

"Chris was…I want Wyatt to fall from power as much as you do. But there is one thing I must ask. One thing I will need you to do for me…"

"Go ahead. Ask and we will see if it is possible."

"I have…—my wife. I need you to guarantee me her safety. On the day that this all goes down, I need you promise me that you will take care of her."

The older man hid his surprise well.

"And my son."

The Resistance leader couldn't stop his eyes from widening.

"If it can be done, they will both be safe."

Darren reached through the bars to shake his hand.

"Prepare yourselves then. The Promised Day will arrive. And soon you'll be free."

"That will be the code name for the operation then?"

Darren nodded.

"I don't know who you are. Or what your real purpose is. But you shall be remembered for helping us. You will come with us will you not?"

"There will be nowhere else for me to go."

"Then we will be glad to walk with you, one who seeks redemption. Perhaps you will find it on our lands."

"Perhaps."

"They call me Marcus."

"Commander Halner."

* * *

_San Francisco- 2026, Present_

Wyatt slammed his fists on the table, rattling the papers that were there. He let out a bellowing roar and upturned the piece of furniture altogether.

The demons around him cautiously took steps back. He hadn't been so angry since the escape of Chris nearly a year and half ago.

Wyatt screamed a final time before dropping himself in his command throne, resting his hands on the black marble armrests, scratching at them in irritation. His head throbbed and he could feel something shift in his side that shouldn't be doing so but at the moment he didn't care. His eyes swirled darkly as plans of revenge began to form in his ingenious mind. He reached to a small table beside him, picked up a complex communicating device and clicked it on. For a while, all he heard was heavy static. And then the radio crackled to life.

_"Lord Wyatt."_

Wyatt smiled deviously. He truly hadn't expected the device to work through timelines and realities, but he was immensely glad to be proven wrong. From here he'd direct Slager as to what to do. And then, when the time was right, he'd pay a visit to his treacherous brother and cousin.

"Slager. They got away."

Slager grunted and his lips upturned into a wicked grin. _"I'm sorry to hear that sir."_

"I'm going to require your special…talents."

_"Whatever you need Lord Wyatt."_

"Listen to me closely…they've teamed up, become friends, I don't know. Whatever relationship they've built, it's strong. Formidable I dare say. You'll need to rip them apart."

_"I understand."_

"They're both physically strong. Lasting stamina, high tolerance to pain, etc. They're both powerful. But their shared weakness is the mind, though they're not the same. Take care to listen to that. Chris can go without sleep for days and have it not affect him. Darren on the other hand, needs constant rest. His advanced empathy powers keep his energy receptors open at all times and as such, other living beings in his environment take his energy, albeit unwittingly. If you can isolate him someplace, with no food or water, he'll be spent. His weakness is his empathy. Flood his sense with information, memories, hallucinations, whatever you think is necessary," Wyatt paused and gathered his thoughts. "Chris's weakness is his emotion. He will not accept defeat; will not accept the loss of innocents. Kill some in front of him and see for yourself. Even better, harm Darren and I'm sure he'll be nothing in your hands."

_"I have question, sir. Pure curiosity really…if you are giving me all these… wonderful options to utilize, what will _you_ do to take care of them once you arrive?"_

Wyatt smirked devilishly. "I'll turn them against each other. See if they won't kill the other to rescue someone they love…I'm sure Chris will do absolutely anything to save our mother's life…"

Wyatt turned the radio off right after he'd whispered the chilling sentence. He'd already given his orders and nothing more needed to be said. Already, he was thinking how he was going to carry out his plans. A spell sprung to his head. A spell that would ensure his telepathic powers would work across the timelines and realities, like the radio. Chris himself had recently opened their previously dead connection. The fool had given himself his greatest vulnerability. Wyatt would take advantage of Chris's weakness and inundate his brother's mind with his greatest fears and worst memories; drive him to insanity until he became useless. Slager would take care of Darren. And when they could take no more, he'd travel back to the past, and take care of them forever.

Feebly sensing that his brother was asleep, Wyatt decided to put his vast powers to profitable use. It was never too late to begin after all…

* * *

_San Francisco- P3, Present_

Chris was trapped in a nightmare. He'd been in a pleasantly dreamless sleep until he felt something pulling on the shadows in his mind, releasing them slowly.

He was back in Wyatt's throne room, darkened marble walls lit by the setting sunlight that streamed through the high rise windows.

Wyatt stood before him, spinning Excalibur in the palm of his hand, the tip of the sword rotating on the ground, making ominous scratching sounds that reverberated on the walls. Wyatt glanced up at him briefly, smiled evilly, before looking down again, concentrating on spinning the weapon in counterclockwise circles. He held something behind his back in his other hand, but it was too dark for Chris to see what it was.

Chris spoke.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt paused and with a flourish, brought out what he'd been hiding and threw it at Chris's feet.

The black baby blanket with the blood red triquetra in the center fell gracefully not five inches from Chris's shoes.

"Looking for Darren?"

Chris's blood ran cold.

"What did you do to him Wyatt?"

Wyatt chuckled. It sent goose bumps up Chris's neck.

"Why do you always assume it's me that did something, huh Chris? Don't you think it's a little…_unfair_ to be blaming me always, without any tangible proof?"

Chris felt a sense of foreboding growing in the pit of his stomach.

"What have you done Wyatt?"

Wyatt sighed and stopped what he was doing. He stood to his full height and let out a hearty laugh.

"I've not done anything Chris. Sure I turned him into my Guardian, against his will I might add, but it was the only thing I could do."

Chris bristled. "_Only_ thing you could do? To what? Control his damn will? Make sure he didn't fight against you?"

"Now you see reason, Chris! He would have fought me otherwise. You must understand my reasoning. Darren is a considerably powerful creature. To have left him his free will would have been disastrous to my operations. Besides," Wyatt smirked, "Someone needed to take control of that animal."

Chris snarled in outrage and raised his hands, prepared to blast Wyatt away.

"Magic doesn't work here little brother. Aren't you familiar with nightmares?" Wyatt snapped his fingers, a grin splitting his face, "You're not supposed to be able to get out of them."

Chris sensed another presence. He whirled around and his heart stopped. Darren stood stoically, feet spread out shoulder length and head bowed, looking like a soldier just waiting for orders.

"Darren?"

The black haired man ignored him and continued to look at the floor.

"Darren!" Wyatt commanded, "Why don't you show him how well I trained you, hm?"

Darren's head snapped up, and Chris could see the tribal tattoos on his face, marking his face with black and trailing past his eyes to slightly pointed ears. His eyes were pure onyx orbs, tinged with fiery gold. He growled and opened his mouth to reveal elongated canines. He raised his hands and for the first time Chris noticed that they were clawed, white bone splitting the skin bloodlessly.

Wyatt chuckled. "See? What did I tell you about animals?"

Chris was then enveloped in a whorl of fire.

* * *

"Chris? Chris! Wake up dammit!"

Chris slowly opened his eyes to find…Darren shaking him?

_What the-_

"Whew. What happened?"

"Um…that's what I would like to know…"

"Did you drink/eat anything funny?"

"No…what time is it?"

"What year is it?"

"I'm asking what time it is and you think to ask me the year in response?"

"I'm checking for symptoms of concussion, now answer the question!"

"Well geez Dr. McCoy, your bedside manner blows. But in response to your question, it is 2004."

Darren's left eyebrow shot up at the comparison. "Really?"

Chris just sighed and sat up in his bed. "You gonna tell me what time it is?"

Darren looked at his watch. "4:32 A.M."

Chris groaned. "Why can't I ever get a full night's sleep around here?"

"I don't know, maybe cause you're too busy flailing around and nearly falling off the bed and trying to rip off the blankets like you were on fire."

Chris remained silent.

"Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Just a stupid nightmare, nothing to worry about… Don't pretend that you don't get them either."

The room fell silent. A line had just been crossed.

Darren was beginning to panic. They'd broached a very sensitive topic. His own nightmares ran back to his childhood, something he sought to forget at all costs, much less talk about with anyone.

Figuring that he'd already traversed the line, Chris continued.

"There's one thing I never learned…and it's important to me Darren…I don't mean to bring up anything, but…how did you become a whitelighter?"

Darren flinched at the question but said nothing. He just stood up and walked to the door.

"There are some things I will not tell you Chris. I won't. You're going to have to learn not to push that."

With that, Darren quickly left Chris's room.

* * *

Chris exhaled heavily and placed his head in his hands. He could feel a slight throbbing in his temples and he rubbed at them softly, hoping to ease the ache.

The nightmare had been so vivid, so _real._ He'd felt the cold air in Wyatt's throne room, felt the anger and fear that had bubbled in his chest, felt the flaying heat of the flames and smelled its contact with his skin.

The young witchlighter took a deep and steadying breath and reached into his bedside table's drawer in search of an Advil.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Wyatt snapped the mental connection closed very, very subtly. He pulled back from the small fountain of dark water he'd been leaning on and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

Creating such nightmares for Chris took extreme patience and caused him discomfort, thought the pain would never be near the level that he was expecting to inflict on his younger brother. No, by the time he'd be done with Chris, the younger Halliwell would be writhing on the floor, begging his mercy.

But he would not stop. He'd tear through Chris's mind ceaselessly, and taking example from his beloved cobras, poison it. He'd turn him against Piper, the sisters and Leo. And Darren. And once Wyatt had had his revenge, he'd finish the job and completely fracture Chris's psyche.

The rush from the dark ideas swirling in his head pushed the Twice-Blessed forward. He ignored the court physicians who wanted to take a look at his injuries and sent them away. He was too busy plotting the next few weeks to notice the small protests of his body.

Wyatt called for writing material and in an instant it was before him.

_Now, how can I get a hold of Piper…_

* * *

**Will I make Chris lose his mind? Maybe...Maybe not...stick around to find out! :D REVIEW MY LOYAL READERS!**


	10. To Rescue is Not to Save

**Okay, so here is the new update!  
**

**Next update sometime next week...?  
**

**Thank you to my new reviewers as well as those who've been here since the beginning. I will be answering reviews personally sometime over the weekend. **

**Few Things:**

**This chapter is entirely in the future, as some of you have asked; "How did the rescue mission turn out?" Well, here you go!**

**More points are included at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. **

**REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**

* * *

Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run 

– Breaking Benjamin, _So Cold  
_

* * *

_Future- San Francisco, 2025_

Darren held the food tray in between careful hands, nodding to the guards. They needn't do any ID checks. He came here always at the end of every month.

Once inside the expansive room he acknowledged the nursemaid. The elderly woman bowed her head and promptly left the room. A young woman turned to face him and smiled, launching herself across the room.

"Darren!"

He set the tray down quickly to allow for the incoming arms that wrapped around his middle.

"Hey Mel."

Melinda Halliwell continued to smile at him.

"You may sit Mel."

Melinda did as she was told and sat down on her bed.

"Tell me, how has your day been?"

"Wonderful so far Darren. It's a beautiful day outside."

Darren had long ago ceased to look at the opposite wall. His throat closed up.

_There is no window Melinda. It's been enchanted into a scene of a forever sunny sky._

"What do you want to do today?"

The same response as always, word for word.

"Let's go riding!"

Darren stood, trying his hardest. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Darren walked alongside the horse, holding the reins. Melinda just sat in the saddle, looking straight ahead as they traversed the path they'd been through a hundred million times.

"Stop."

The horse stopped immediately. Darren could see a fine sheen of sweat on its coat and noticed its flaring nostrils. The animal itself remained impassive.

Darren led it to the watering trough that was always under the oak tree. Melinda said nothing.

"Drink."

The animal bent forward and began to lap at the water.

When Darren believed it'd had enough, he commanded it to stop.

The horse lifted its head and looked straight ahead with its ever lifeless eyes.

Darren looked at his watch and then at the guards who'd stayed some distance off. They signaled him with a simple wave.

"Time to go home Mel."

There was, as always, no response.

* * *

"Surely you will sleep tonight Commander."

"Zeal, there is still so much that needs to be revised."

"Everything is set in motion already. The day is tomorrow. You must be well rested."

Darren finally nodded and accepted the needle, slipping it expertly into his arm.

"Do you think everything will go as planned?"

Zeal nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Darren's shoulder. Darren was still far from sure.

"I just…I just wish there was a way to take Melinda as well…"

"Sir, you know that is not possible."

"I know…I just wish there was a way."

Darren worked his jaw. That he couldn't rescue the youngest Halliwell still left was making his heart ache. A part of his mind whispered that it was best this way. Chris believed that he and Wyatt were the only Halliwells left. That he believed his beloved little sister to be dead would be kinder than letting him know the horrible truth of what had been done to her, by the brother who was supposed to protect her no less.

The terrible facts of it ran in his head without his compliance.

_The perfect mix of science and magic. Wyatt had somehow refined his powers of telepathy, his talent far beyond Darren's. Humans were by nature rebellious and free thinking. Severely counterproductive to Wyatt's aims. But he couldn't just keep turning everyone into his Guardians, binding their will to his own, like with Darren. Too much magical and physical energy, too much risk and time. So why not turn to science? Wyatt was a genius, Darren couldn't deny him at. But his mind was utterly twisted. _

_The parasympathetic division of the autonomic nervous system controls normal function and behavior, like the cerebral cortex. The sympathetic division controls the 'fight or flight' responses, the base human instincts and maintains homeostasis. Each area is responsible for sets of cranial nerves controlling other functions necessary to a living, breathing and thinking human being. Wyatt had studied this, studied how he might have direct power over it all and then… _

Wyatt had created the basic designs of the device. Had the team of top scientists at his command finish what remained. Magic was no longer necessary. Wyatt had needed to explore a mind only once to have a rough idea of how it worked and how to effectively shatter it and rebuild it into something he had complete control over. If he chose to rebuild it at all. By regular terms, Melinda was lucky. She'd been allowed to keep her powers of articulation, and maintained some semblance of the instincts that told her to eat or sleep. She was not so completely mindless like the many servants Wyatt kept around his palace or working in his private fields. She was not so completely mindless as the countless witches and demons that had received such as an ultimate punishment for betrayal or refusal to comply to Wyatt's wishes. She was not like the horse she rode every month.

_No, _Darren thought bitterly, _she was just the little girl who'd tried to side with Chris, who'd been so devastated by her mother's death that she'd stopped talking until the day Wyatt had risen as a malevolent tyrant. By then it'd had been too late. She was in the way, the last remaining Halliwell other than Chris and Wyatt, and therefore dangerously powerful in terms of magic. She believed in good, like Chris, not in power, like Wyatt, who had her trapped. Wyatt could not bind her like Darren. No, he could never do that to her. So he'd broken her mind instead, rebuilt it and warped it so that it held no memories other than those that he introduced. Memories were limitedly formed each morning, then her mind would wipe itself clean every night and start all over again, each and every day. She did not remember the name of the elderly woman who cared for her, nor the name of her horse, nor the names of all the people who'd used to be her family. In her eyes, Wyatt would forever be the great big brother, who occasionally came to see her._

"It is useless to keep tormenting yourself over it Halner."

"I can't stop it."

"You know she must stay here."

"If there were a chance—"

"You know there is no chance to get her back. Lord Wyatt has destroyed her mind. You must save her brother, and hope that that will be enough."

"I should have protected her!"

"He turned her into what she is when he sent you away. There was nothing you could have done. You must forget it. You will rescue Christopher tomorrow, and you must secure the safety of your family. You have a wife now and a child who looks to you as if you were his father."

Darren didn't need reminding. He wanted to shout at Zeal and tell him that. But the sleeping drug was calling to him softly, and he gave in easily, seeking its relief.

"_Kl ash-Shms Qd Lt'yyn_, Darren."

"_Wshrwq ash-Shms Jdyd Fy Mkanha._"

* * *

_Promised Day, 2025_

"Lord Wyatt, there is a Resistance attack on the Northern end of the Neutral Ground."

"Didn't we recently secure that position?"

"Yes sir. But the Resistance forces have coordinated a strong measure to take it back."

"Send troops number 5, 6, and 7. Provide them with air support and probes. That position is key in protecting the North states."

"Lord Wyatt, we have incoming reports that there are several synchronized Resistance attacks concentrating on the East."

"Lord Wyatt, there are similar reports flowing in from the West…wait—command center five dash six…command center five dash six, come in…five dash six, come in…"

"Lord Wyatt we just lost all communications with command center five dash six."

Wyatt stood and began to pace heatedly. "Where is that command center located?"

"Near the Northern border of the Neutral Grounds."

"Lord Wyatt we also lost communications with command center five dash two and five dash five."

"Command center six dash seven down."

"Command center seven dash nine down."

"We just lost contact with troop numbers 3 and 10."

"Lost contact with reconnaissance party Alpha."

"Special forces reporting high numbers of Resistance choppers and bombers."

"Come in, technician team 401. What is the situation?"

_"Resistance tech has infiltrated the main database. They're shutting down the power grids to the all the sectors of the city. Transportation monorail security systems are being overridden and shut down. We expect loss of communications within the next 15 minutes."_

"Lord Wyatt, the Resistance forces have somehow found their way into our Mainframe. Our firewalls and security codes are being infiltrated as we speak. What do you want to do sir?"

Wyatt looked at all the chaos with dangerous calm. He observed the screens of his command center fill with calls about power outages and monorails that had stopped dead in their tracks. The command operators lost contact with troop team after troop team.

_"Main Command Center…The city of San Francisco is being overrun by Rebel forces. I repeat Central, the city of San Francisco is being overrun by the Resistance."_

Wyatt took action. With Chris safely in his clutches, he would crush the Resistance once and for all.

"Prepare all troops currently in the area. I want the Special Forces to start boarding the choppers and jeeps. Put all probes and sensors online."

"Lord Wyatt, should we prepare your personal escort?"

Wyatt nodded grimly. "I'll be joining you in the North. San Francisco must be protected at all costs."

* * *

Andy paced nervously in his cell. He spared a glance at Christian and his brother, and their relative calm helped ease him a little.

He was about to take a seat when a loud thump at the entrance drew his attention. The cells grew eerily quiet.

More sounds of struggle could be heard before the dark skinned demon entered. He made his way to their cell quickly.

"Commander Halner has gotten held up with some guards."

His tone clearly said that he would have rather not left his commander behind and Andy had to wonder at it. _Who'd have thought that a thing like loyalty would exist amongst demons?_

The black haired man that they'd come to know as commander Halner entered then, moving about the cells and keying in the release code. Doors opened and the people inside moved rapidly, the men forming small groups to retrieve weapons while the women and children stayed behind, to leave when the main group with their leader would depart.

Darren came to their cell and began to type into the keypad furiously, overriding lock after lock before the cell's orange power died and they could step outside for the first time in weeks.

"Wyatt's been gone for the better part of the last 5 hours. Almost all the internal guards are dealing with the little revolt I started in the demon section of the prison. I managed to shut in a portion of the guards in the lower levels of the building. I'm afraid the rest will have figured out what's happening by the time we get out."

Marcus nodded and turned around to give directions to his men, to form a protective circle around the women and children.

Darren led the way while Zeal and Andy walked on opposite sides of him. Zeal had drawn his sword and Andy had long since been given a rifle.

"This way."

The group followed his commands, and Darren warned them that as soon as they got outside, things would get ugly.

* * *

Already a small warzone had started up, with Wyatt's loyalists fighting the recently freed Resistance members.

The bright sun hurt Andy's eyes and the acrid smell of smoke made him cough. Children began to cry but they couldn't stop. Not now.

The streets were chaos, as Resistance members fought for control of the area, shooting at the demons that Wyatt had left behind to protect the Containment Center.

A demon suddenly turned to their group and recognized the person that was leading them out of the city. His red lips snarled out a single word.

"Traitor!"

Darren didn't hesitate in incinerating him.

For a moment Andy was transfixed by the fire. He'd never seen it so bright, and powerful and _alive._ And for the first time he noticed why Darren had insisted on this formation.

Any demon that attempted to attack them from the front went up against a wall of fire.

Andy could feel its heat and sweat rolled down his forehead but he ignored it, covering, like the other men, the group's rear.

They passed by many imposing structures and depending on what they were; they either stopped or moved on. Several times Darren informed them that a certain place was used as a secret holding cell for Resistance members, and they rescued more from those buildings.

One particular place stuck in his mind.

The building looked like a large school, bearing brick walls and several windows, fenced in with wrought iron gates and barbed wire. The sign on the gigantic double doors of the entrance labeled it as such.

But Darren's face grew angry and he personally stormed the place. Andy remained behind as Darren took a small team of Rebel fighters inside.

Within minutes a wave of children, young toddlers to teenagers stumbled out of the doors, crying, some seeing a familiar face in the group and running to parents or family.

"It's Wyatt's personal Institute. They brainwashed captured children to be loyal to him. We...we rescued those that could be saved..."

Andy looked at the ground and the ball of hate in his heart for Chris's brother only grew as it continued to roll inside him.

"You're a doctor right?"

"Yes. Are we near Chris now?"

Darren looked at the building to his left, past several gates and demon soldiers who'd taken defensive positions.

"He's in there."

Andy's stomach lurched.

He'd finally see his friend after nearly three weeks…

* * *

Darren shimmered them in without a problem.

The small group would retrieve Chris and take him through the West gate to meet up with the monorail system, which would take them to the waiting Resistance choppers and vehicles.

They passed white marble halls and when they had reached a set of pillars, Darren's face scrunched up in disgust.

He could smell the blood that had fallen to the floor.

Andy gazed at it blankly, numbly, only barely aware that it was in fact Chris's. He couldn't smell it like Darren, but he somehow just _knew_.

"Now's not the time."

Andy tore his eyes away.

* * *

The sight of Chris was enough to make Andy turn away and seek a corner in which to throw up his last meals.

Darren was the first to go near the unconscious whitelighter, eyes roaming over the wounds with practiced passivity.

Blood stained what was left of Chris's clothing, bruises marred nearly every inch of skin that wasn't already marked with cuts. The body before them spoke of things that a human being should never have to endure but Chris was alive, he was _somehow still alive,_ evidenced by the weak and labored fall and rise of his chest.

Darren tugged at the chains that held Chris's arms above him, pulled at them despite knowing that Wyatt had probably charmed them to stay shut unless he opened them himself.

Andy cursed and was about to ask what they should do when Darren simply placed his hands at the top of the chains, where they connected to the wall. Andy only understood what he had in mind when the metal started glowing bright orange and then he held Chris's arms steady, warning Darren to be careful with his flames.

The heated metal dropped away and Andy held Chris up, ignored the burning pain that landed on his hand as one of the chains dropped onto it.

"Set him on the floor."

Andy didn't question him, already having been informed of the healing powers this man possessed by Christian and his brother.

Darren placed his hands over the prone form between them, the golden glow sealing most but not all of Chris's wounds.

Andy stared at him in confusion.

"I can't heal the wounds that Wyatt caused him with Excalibur. Those will have to heal on their own."

And then Andy was busy, wrapping and securing bandages, feeling useful for the first time in nearly a month.

A hand on his arm made him look up.

"You mustn't tell him that I saved him. He cannot know."

A foreboding presence settled in his stomach but Andy worked past it. Chris was safe now, what did anything else matter?

* * *

The way out was much harder than going in. Several demons swarmed them at once. And while Andy was preoccupied with carrying Chris around his shoulders, Darren drew his blade and began to cut their attackers down, having no mercy.

When it became clear that Andy alone couldn't bear Chris's dead weight, Darren settled on a new strategy. It had been years since he'd last been able to successfully summon anything out of his flames. He accomplished something after the third try, and commanded the flaming wolves, his favorite creatures, to stay by their side and above all, to protect Andy and Chris.

Andy stared at them in wonder and moved away when one of them moved too close to him.

"It won't hurt you. Now let me help you with Chris."

Andy moved closer to the man and Halner took half of Chris's weight. The fire wolves surrounded them, forming a protective circle and illuminating the dimly lit hallways with orange light. Andy was surprised at how _alive_ they seemed, whining softly to communicate with each other, and strangely enough, with Halner.

By the time they made it through the underground tunnels to the rail transports, only two remained.

It was easy to convince the citizens on the trains to leave quickly. The driver was easily replaced with one of their own and the Resistance members never let their guard down for a minute.

Andy sat with Chris, closely guarded by other resistance members. He saw Kayla coming towards him and a smile grew on his face. The rebel lieutenant glared at Halner warily before her eyes turned to Chris, softening and glistening with unshed tears.

"Will he be all right?"

"One can only hope. Chris is strong. He'll make it through."

Kayla nodded mutely and turned once more to glare at Halner, hatred burning plainly in her eyes.

"And who might you be?"

Darren sized her up, glancing once at the bulge of a gun under her shirt before looking at her.

"You can call me Halner."

Kayla narrowed her eyes, seething.

"That bastard's Commander, or will you deny it?"

Darren said nothing.

Kayla's look of revulsion intensified and her fingers twitched near her weapon. Andy saw this and immediately took action.

"He's also the one who helped us rescue Chris. He saved him. We cannot touch him. The acting leader has given him refuge with us. Wyatt will have him killed for his betrayal."

"Demons are all the same Andy. What makes you think this one won't turn against us?" Kayla growled at Halner, "So you'll be living with us then? Tell me, how do you expect to pay for the crimes you've committed?"

"I've paid them, I am paying them and will continue to do so, in this life and the next."

The raw honesty in the words gave the woman momentary pause.

"And you'll tell me now, that you're _with_ us? You're _loyal_ to us?"

Darren's lips curled into a barely concealed snarl.

"I pledge my loyalty to one, no demon or human or any other creature. No one but the man you now have back thanks to me."

With that, Darren turned and walked off to talk with the pilot, to urge him to hurry. Weighty blackness had settled into his stomach. They no longer had much time.

* * *

Wyatt launched his aide against the wall, running Excalibur through another.

"Slager!"

The demon stepped up valiantly, sword heavy in his hands.

Wyatt's furious eyes landed on him, hard, cold, merciless ice.

"Whatever you do, bring me back my brother. And if you can't" Wyatt growled, "Then bring me that fucking traitor."

* * *

Everything happened fast. Chris was beginning to awake as they were unloading the trains. But that wasn't the problem. Andy's and Kayla's elation was lost in the chaos that followed. The witches in the group felt the sudden lift of the restriction on their powers. But before anyone had any time to try anything, demons began to shimmer in.

Andy took one look at their black cloaks and knew that Wyatt had sent his Special Forces. He looked to Kayla, who had already discharged her concussion rifle twice and then to Halner, whose face was beginning to show panic.

The place had turned into an instant war zone, much worse than the one they'd left behind.

The women and children who had no hope of fighting were loaded in first, as the Resistance helicopters and transport vehicles fired on the demons, taking out as many as they could. But they kept shimmering in. And with horror Andy realized that they were circling _them_. Neutral Ground was only a few miles away, with more rebel troops waiting there to cover them as they fled East. No monorails ran through the Neutral Ground. They needed to get to the rebel transports and quickly.

"They're coming after Chris!" Kayla warned, loading her weapon and firing a missed mark.

Halner pushed his hands together quickly before crouching and pressing both palms to the ground. Walls of fire rose from the earth, rolling into demons like angry waves. The man let out a howl of anger and increased the intensity. The flames took shape once more, packs and packs of wolves sought out demons and tore them to the ground.

The demons just kept coming. And Andy observed a particularly strong group making their way towards them now. The man leading them was carrying a device that enveloped his group in a shield. He hacked at rebels with obscene glee, yowling like a rabid animal. Andy recognized the tattoos on his face, saw the stripes on his arm, the snake tattoo on his hand and guessed that he was like Halner, a Commander.

Halner confirmed his fears by taking one look at the demon and letting out a loud curse.

"We need to get out of here _now._"

"Keep using your fire, you—"

Darren silenced Kayla, "I can't use it forever. It only works with my energy."

Andy observed Halner's haggard face and concluded that the man didn't have much left. Neither of them had slept in over 48 hours.

Kayla said nothing more.

They began moving to the transports, Andy bearing Chris's weight and Halner and several other Resistance providing cover. They all understood that Chris was the main priority.

The group of demons that had been tracking them was now frighteningly close, mowing down the few fighters that stood between them and Chris. They were almost to the vehicles when they were overwhelmed. A brute demon tackled Andy to the ground, making him drop Chris in the process. Chris was slowly coming to and feebly tried to resist the demon dragging him away. Andy didn't miss the renewed red color that stained Chris's shirt and realized that his wounds had reopened. Andy stood shakily and began to make his way to the demon, to rescue his friend. Another caught him on his way, slicing his side with ease. Kayla saved him at the last moment, firing at the evil creature point blank.

Andy ignored his wound and took the blade that she offered.

They could not lose Chris again.

Halner once again stepped in.

* * *

Darren saw it all. Fighting two demons he saw Andy tackled to the ground, he saw Chris try to resist, he saw the demon's hand raising and then lowering with heavy blow to Chris's head. And his world went red.

He took his blades and ran them through both demons' throats, tossing the knife in his left hand into the head of a demon who'd come up behind the rebel woman.

She looked at him in surprise but he had no time.

He grabbed a rifle off of the nearest body and pulled it up to his shoulder.

He stared down the crosshairs, arm steady, took in a breath and let it out with the shot. The demon who'd been holding Chris dropped to the ground in ashes, vanquished by the bullet that had hit him squarely between the eyes.

Darren saw Slager fighting off other rebels and knew what he had to do. He ran to Chris, slung him over his shoulder and ran him back to Andy and Kayla, ignoring a thrown blade that embedded itself right below his knee.

He passed the again unconscious Chris to Andy.

"Take him now and _go_."

"But you—"

"Go! There's no time!"

Andy and Kayla just stared at him. Darren turned around and crouched once more, putting what was left of his energy into a final blast.

The flames shot up, blazes sweeping into the sky. Darren moved his fingers individually, a master puppeteer controlling his weapons.

Phoenixes had been extinct, long before they'd been born, and now they were seeing them for the first time, screeching and sweeping down from the skies in brilliant fire.

"Just promise me that you will keep my family safe!"

They stood transfixed by the sight, then were pulled by other Resistance members who'd come to their senses earlier.

"I promise you!" Andy yelled back as he was dragged away by Kayla.

* * *

The inferno raged on, a solid wall of protection. The remaining Resistance saw their chance, saw that they were being covered, and ran to the convoys.

Something welled up in Andy's chest. Maybe it was guilt, shame at leaving Halner behind because for all the evil things he'd done he'd given them back their hero. _Rescued their savior. _

And this was something that Andy couldn't forget.

"Try to cover Halner!" He shouted angrily. When Kayla was the only one who remained motionless Andy rounded on her.

"He helped us save Chris damn it!"

Kayla sprung into action then, blowing out one of the windows and taking aim.

Andy was helpless as he watched.

The flames began to die slowly, growing smaller as the transport they were on started up and began to move away. He saw Halner slowly sag, worn out. He saw him pull up an abandoned rifle and take aim, every bit an expert as the woman next to him who was now picking off some demons.

The leader of the group that had scared Andy shouted something. The demons didn't shoot at Halner. And Andy knew they meant to take him back alive.

He'd been forced to hear Chris's screams nightly. He knew what Wyatt was capable of and his heart bled.

"Cover him!"

The desperation in his voice hit something in Kayla and she reloaded faster, fired faster, trying to win a situation she knew was already lost.

Halner threw the rifle to the side and unsheathed his sword, slashing into the demons that had already come close.

It was one against a whole squadron. Andy felt an all too familiar sense of uselessness creep into him, and he felt like screaming at the injustice of it all. Of everything. Of what had happened to Chris, of what was happening now. Of life in general, because it was _so damn unfair_. Because Chris should never have had to fight his own brother, his own blood, should never have had to endure the pain and torture that had been inflicted upon him. He should not have been forced to scream, nor have sacrificed himself for their lives, turning himself in to his brother to save them.

And Halner fought bravely, but there were simply too many. Kayla's rifle jammed and she cursed loudly, beating the weapon and then calling for more ammo. It was passed to her and she turned around just in time to see what Andy had blanched at.

The demons had gained on Halner, circled him entirely. He fought back, lunged at them, but they began to throw chains.

Lassoing him like an animal.

She wanted to turn away. She'd thought she'd have enjoyed seeing this but she didn't.

The demons lashed at Halner with the chains, hitting flesh, missing, and trying again. One caught him around the leg and pulled. Halner almost lost his balance. The one around the neck stopped him completely.

And as their vehicle pulled away, Andy could see the demons had Halner on the ground.

_God, if all I can do is this, help me save Chris and help me keep Halner's promise…please…_

* * *

"You've caught him then?"

Slager bowed his head. "They escaped with your brother. But I've brought _him_ back."

Wyatt clenched his jaw.

"Throw him in a cell. No food, no water. Bring him to me in four days time."

"Yes, Lord Wyatt."

"And Slager?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You will not touch him until that time, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"One more thing…"

"Whatever you wish."

"I don't care how long it takes, or who you have to take with you. But if you can bring me his family, I will give you his position and allow you to have your fun, do as you wish. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely."

"Go now. They are essential to my plan."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what will you do with them?"

"I'll keep the child, maybe… It was never Darren's to begin with. And as for the whore, I'll have her murdered right in front of Darren's eyes."

A brutally sadistic smile split Wyatt's face.

"Better yet, I'll see if I can't convince him to do it for me…"

Slager stepped back slightly, his master's plans having thrown even him off. But it wasn't his job to ask. No, he coveted Darren's position above all else. Who was he to care what he did along the way to get it?

* * *

Chris could feel himself floating…He felt snippets of overwhelming pain here and there, but for the most part, a relaxing weightlessness invaded his senses.

_"It is not your destiny to die yet, Christopher."_

Chris turned to the sound of the voice, seeing nothing in the infinite expanse of white. He could barely hear the slight whooshing sound of running water but there was no river in sight.

_"There is a river, a lake, an ocean. Whatever you want there to be, to exist, will."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am everything and yet nothing. I have no body and no voice, unless you give one to me."_

"Then how are we talking?"

_"Are we really?"_

Chris realized that he hadn't moved his mouth at all.

"Where am I?"

_"You are at the place where everything ends, and where everything begins…"_

"Am I on a ghostly plain?"

_"Do you want to be?"_

"Answer me!"

_"I cannot lie for I am the Truth."_

"Then tell me!"

_"I am the keeper of the gate between the living and the dead."_

Chris's spirit deflated. "So you're an angel of death?"

_"Hmmn…more or less…"_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

_"I told you that I am the Truth, but I never said I would tell you it."_

"Great, that's just great. How do I get out of here?"

_"Don't you have any other questions to ask me?"_

"Will you answer them?"

_"It depends…"_

"Why am I here?"

Chris saw a blinding light and closed his eyes. He could sense another presence and wanted to open his eyes to see who it was.

_"Do not open your eyes Christopher. Just listen."_

"Chris?"

Chris couldn't breathe.

"M-mom?"

"You have to go back."

"I-I don't…go back to what mom? To what?"

"There are people counting on you Chris. You have to be strong."

"I'm tired of being strong mom. I'm so, _so tired_."

"I know baby, but you can't stay here."

"Are you real?"

"I will always watch over you. I love you with all my being."

There was a feather light touch on his chest and then Chris opened his eyes.

* * *

Colors swirled in front of him, noises attacking his eardrums. He could feel a steady and severe throbbing pain all over his body and he gasped, coughing past a raw and bleeding throat. He slammed his eyes shut, fingers clawing at the floor, at _anything, _really, to make it go away.

"His eyes opened!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I saw it, I saw it!"

"Chris! Chris!"

Fingers snapped near his ear.

"Chris! I need you to open your eyes for me buddy."

"It…hurts…"

"Turn those lights off Kayla!"

It made it a little bit better, but not much.

"Do you know where you are Chris?"

"Hurts…Andy…hurts real bad…"

Andy tried to shift him in his arms and stopped at the blood curling scream that shredded its way past Chris's throat.

Kayla spoke through tears. "Be careful, Andy, his back…W—Wyatt had him ..."

The female sharpshooter couldn't finish.

Andy already knew what she'd wanted to say. He was glad he'd emptied his stomach earlier, and although Halner had healed the worst damage, lash marks still marred Chris's back.

"Shh, it's okay Chris. You're with us now okay? You're safe."

"He's…not here?"

"No Chris, you're safe. I'll get you all patched up okay? You'll be back on your feet in no time."

Chris's next words blew apart his friend's hearts.

"You should have just let me die."

"Chris!"

Chris's eyes opened wearily, but his vision was lost and unfocused.

"Let…me go! Let me go back to my mother…back to my family. Please, please, just let me go!"

Kayla sobbed harder. Andy struggled with the tears, fighting them off with shaking hands.

Chris began to struggle, screaming when his frantic efforts pulled at his open and bleeding wounds.

Andy knew what he had to do but it didn't make it any easier.

He yelled at Kayla to help him and she acted quickly, grabbing Chris's arms with as much care as possible.

Andy took a single needle from his med kit and eased it into Chris's neck.

"It's okay Chris, it'll be okay."

"It won't…it won't…"

Andy ran gentle fingers through his friend's hair, cradling his still body, and wept.

* * *

**Okay, so Wyatt is a total evil guy. I've made him (and will continue to make him) the epitome of Evil. There will in no way be a reconciliation between him and Chris. But he will be an awesome and benevolent brother in Chris's memories of his younger days, so I think that's a good compromise. Also, I've been thinking for a while about a rate change. I mean, T pretty much covers it, but since I know the story will be taking darker and darker turns, I'm not sure...Thirdly, the words at the end of Zeal's and Darren's conversation mean the following:**

**"Every sun must set."**

**"And a new sun take its place."**

**And the phrases essentially mean that some things come to an end. Zeal was trying to assure Darren that Wyatt will one day fall from power, and a new life will begin. I didn't make up the words. Because I wanted to be more creative, I made Zeal a demon of Arabic descent. More on his background later. I have also made Darren a fanatic of languages, as will be shown much later. Thus, they were both speaking Arabic. I didn't make up a language for them. Though that would be cool.**

**Lastly, I have a plan on how the story will turn out, but am open to ideas on how to make it better to read. So, if you, my reviewers, have any ideas for anything, like something Evil Wyatt could do, something Chris or Darren could see/experience/remember in a dream/nightmare or any other things you would like explained, just say it! I don't bite, I promise!**

**So, in conclusion, thanks for reading and come back again! And of course; REVIEW PLEASE :D  
**


	11. To Plan Damage

**Okay, so here is the new update! After like...forever, I know. FF was being weird and not letting me post things as I got locked out of my account for some reason :P  
**

**Next update sometime next week for sure. It's all typed up too.**

**Since I was still a little iffy about the rating and the way the story goes, I will now include a warning label after the disclaimer to give readers a heads up. If at any time anyone feels that the rating needs to go up, just say the word!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of non-con (not graphic) and torture (not too graphic)  
**

**REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**

* * *

My heart was fashioned to be susceptible of love and sympathy,

and when wrenched by misery to vice and hatred, it did not endure the violence of the change

without torture such as you cannot even imagine.

– Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein  
_

* * *

"Why don't you bring him inside the gate?"

Zeal was shoved forward, past the vine covered gate. The Arabian demon fell to his knees at the sudden loss of balance.

"And take off the chains. There is no longer any need for them."

The demon guard complied and removed the cuffs around Zeal's hands in a not too gentle manner.

"Stand, demon."

Zeal got to his feet slowly, limping forward slightly to catch his center of equilibrium.

"I trust my men have not injured you too severely?"

Zeal said nothing. Wyatt finally turned around and smiled at him, voice cold and venomous.

"They know I _hate_ traitors. But enough about that," Wyatt turned his back to him and gestured to the fog covered land before them.

"Do you know where we are?"

Zeal knew he'd been dragged across Wyatt's large estate, all the way to the back of the property, a place he'd never been to before.

"Look around."

Zeal observed the tyrant out the corner of his eye but otherwise did as he was told. For the first time, he could see the shapes of _something_ jutting out the ground.

"Go ahead and walk if you wish. You already know you stand no chance of escape."

Zeal slowly shuffled forward.

His eyes widened as he finally recognized where he was.

The slabs of concrete weren't lavish or richly decorated. They were cut in the traditional fashion, and there was no way to mistake the objects.

Zeal reached a trembling hand towards the nearest tombstone and ran his fingers over the plainly engraved name.

_Henry Mitchell Jr._

Zeal didn't know what came over him, what possessed him to keep going, but he did, he moved around the crude cemetery and ran his fractured fingers across the names etched into the various stones.

_Pamela Halliwell Mitchell _

_Pandora Halliwell Mitchell_

_Henry Mitchell_

_Paige Halliwell_

_Payton Halliwell Valentino_

_Patience Halliwell Valentino_

_Phoebe Halliwell Valentino_

_Coop Valentino_

_Leo Wyatt_

_Piper Halliwell_

The last name stopped his heart cold.

_Prudence Melinda Halliwell_

Wyatt noticed his ashen face and gave him another sickening grin.

"She…passed…shortly after the revolution started in Central. It was always known that the cranial microchips were easy to short out…and in all the chaos that ensued, it's no wonder this happened, considering the many _outside_ interferences that there were on the Mainframe."

Zeal looked away.

"Have you seen enough? Have you seen that my power knows no limits? That it is infinite?"

Zeal nodded briefly.

"I don't care _who or what_ stands in my way. Do you understand Zeal?"

"Yes, Lord Wyatt."

"Do you want to know what I'll do with Commander Halner?"

"..."

"I won't kill him, if that's what you're worried about. I will allow him to live. But I have a very important question for you Zeal."

Wyatt placed his hands behind his back and stared at the demon before him.

"Are you loyal to Darren? _Or to me_?"

Zeal swallowed densely. He could not say the truth and he could not lie, not to this man, who held his life in his hands.

"I will not lie to you Lord Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled.

"Your answer pleases me. And because it pleases me I will tell you the reason why _you_ are being kept alive."

Wyatt stepped forward, long strides that crushed the gravel beneath his feet with a harsh crunching sound.

"You, Zeal, are being kept alive because I have that kind of power. Because I want you to _see_ that power, that control I have _over_ your life. And most importantly,"

The Twice-Blessed leaned in closely,

"Because I want you to see your precious commander _break_."

Wyatt drew away.

"You'll be sent away from here, under the authority of the newly appointed Commander General Slager. You will follow his orders and upon the completion of a year, you will be sent back here and return to command under Halner. So I will allow you, now, to see him for a brief time."

Wyatt turned to the demon guard.

"Take him to see the traitor."

* * *

Darren felt hunger clawing at his stomach. The chains around his wrists chaffed his skin and it hurt to move. Not that he had the energy to complete such a task anyway.

He could feel himself entering the stage where everything became numb and he started to hallucinate. His body, faced with the sudden and vicious depletion of outside energy, began to concentrate on keeping the vital organs functioning. Rushes of blood flooded away from his extremities and into his core. He felt an extreme heated pressure in his chest but the worst part was the incapacitation of his senses. And as his body slowly started to hibernate, his brain began a haywire path, scrambling to remain alert and focused. The results were relentless delusions and jumbled memories.

Wyatt's scientists had studied him and other high power empaths, and labeled the occurrence Stage 3 of the condition they'd come to call "Severe Empath Energy Deficiency".

Zeal had more correctly called it _Ḩ__má ad-Dm_

_Blood fever._

Stage 4 would be the end.

* * *

Zeal was led down the barely lit hallways and placed in front of a solid metal door.

The guard stepped forward and keyed in the release code, making sure to obscure what he typed in with his broad back.

"You have 5 minutes."

Zeal was thrust forward into the darkness. He took no time to adjust to the lack of light and his eyes fell upon the form of his charge, far in the corner and curled up on himself, clearly a vain attempt to fight the freezing cold.

Trying to keep warm wasted more precious energy that he knew his commander didn't have.

Zeal moved forward and shook him awake.

"Darren, you must not sleep."

Darren's voice was rough from lack of hydration. "What's the point Zeal? What does it matter?"

"You cannot fall unconscious."

"I'm already…in the stage with the _Ḩ__má… blood…"_

Zeal cursed heavily.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Did they…hurt you?"

"Halner! You are the one hours from death and you ask after me?"

"Why didn't you get…away?"

Zeal placed a soft hand on Darren's forehead, brushing away his dark locks.

"I never leave behind a friend."

Darren smiled weakly, and before he could reply Zeal was being dragged away.

"_Rish-tor _Darren._"_

_

* * *

_

Darren's memories slowly looped together, bumping into one another and combining into a muddled mess. Desperately he replayed his most treasured memories over and over, hoping to keep them intact. His family swam into focus…

_Future- San Francisco, 2020_

"What should I do with him? Any ideas Darren?"

Darren's eyes shifted from the baby held in Wyatt's arms to the child's mother.

"Don't look at her Darren. I'm asking you."

Darren clenched his fists and remained silent.

Wyatt chuckled and shifted the bundle in his arms.

"He has my eyes you know. My hair color too. Can you live with that Darren? Can you raise the reminder of what I did to your wife? Can she?"

"The child is innocent."

"Nothing and no one is innocent Darren. Not in this time anyway. Do you wonder if he will grow up like me, craving power and nothing else?"

Darren looked at the baby, observed his cut palms and the symbols that had been drawn on its head in blood. Wyatt followed his gaze and responded.

"Don't worry about that Darren. I had to take extreme measures to complete the strongest power bind I could think of. They'll heal in no time."

The child remained eerily silent.

"What will you do to keep him?"

Darren once more gazed at the woman behind Wyatt. She trembled in the bed, clearly trying to fight against the drugs that had been given to her to ease the labor. Tears ran down her face and Darren struggled to control himself.

"I will let you keep him Darren. Do you know why?"

Wyatt cooed softly.

"I want to see how you will treat the child…Perhaps you will raise it better than your own upbringing? Or rather, because of the manner in which it was conceived, treat it the same, or worse?"

"I would never—"

"You say that now, Darren. But wait until it grows. Until the fact that it is not yours, but _mine_, stares you right in the face. When he asks why he doesn't look like you, what will you say? That you were unable to keep his mother from me?"

"Enough!"

Wyatt smirked. "I will stop. But only because I think I've made my point. I'll allow you to keep the baby and return Erin, with a promise never to touch her again, unless of course, you give me reason to punish you. You will also not give the boy any Halliwell name, or I will end its life. Better yet, I want the demon to name it."

Wyatt stared past Darren, straight at Zeal.

"Go on, give it a name. I'm sure you can come up with something interesting."

Now Zeal looked at Darren and back at the child in Wyatt's arms. _What should I do, commander?_

Darren nodded at him that it was alright and Zeal said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Amal."

"Amal…hmnn, catchy and short. What does it mean, demon?"

Darren answered instead, voice harsh and strong.

"Hope, Wyatt. It means hope."

Wyatt howled with laughter.

"If you believe in such things, then fine, Amal will be his name. Have it recorded immediately."

Wyatt passed the child to his demon aide and signaled that the woman should be released.

"As soon as he is old enough, I want to see him here, for training. Can't have the little runt growing up with _animals_, what kind of man would I be if I allowed that?"

Darren knew that Wyatt was already planning on brainwashing the child and a barely repressed growl stuck in his throat.

"Oh and Darren? I have one more condition…"

Wyatt looked at him with unbridled glee.

"Upon his 10th birthday, you will tell him who his _real_ father is."

* * *

"You would allow him to raise the brat?"

Wyatt took a seat. "I already did, Slager. Why do you question my decision? I already bound its powers, he'll be harmlessly normal for the rest of his life."

Slager continued to frown deeply. "I still don't understand why you gave the woman to Halner in the first place, much less allowed her to live and give birth."

"I allowed her to keep her life because she was one of the few who fought me with all her strength. I overcame her easily in the end but it still made my night more… enjoyable. And I didn't turn her into a mindless zombie because I didn't feel like it. I gave her to him because it's one more thing I have to control him with. Besides, she's not the first woman I've been with that I allowed to carry to term and give birth."

"But she is the first whose babe you've allowed to live."

"You think I would destroy my own offspring?"

Slager said nothing and Wyatt smiled.

"You know me too well, Slager. I allowed the baby to live because, again, it is one more _weapon_ I have to wield against Darren. I'm starting to see why you've not taken his position yet. He may defy me constantly, but he is astute. He knows how to use what he has and will stop at nothing to protect his family. Just as I will stop at nothing to build my empire and my power. They are his strength and his weakness. If I wanted to, I'd have them killed in a heartbeat, but I didn't. And thus, I am able to remind Darren of my absolute control and keep him in line at the same time. Do you see, Slager?"

"I see, Lord Wyatt."

"Good. You still have much to learn, don't forget it."

_Future- San Francisco, 2025_

"_Abi! Abi!_"

"I see you've been practicing Arabic with Zeal again, Amal. Tell me, what've you learned today?"

Darren hoisted the small child into his arms.

"I learned how to write my name, and how to say father and mother!"

"What's mother then?"

"_ohmma_."

"There you are Amal-jan! I was wondering where'd you'd run off to." Zeal smiled and bowed. "Commander."

"Hello to you too Zeal. Where's Erin?"

"She's in the garden house, working on something or other."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Amal."

"Are you taking me to the zoo today?"

"Of course. I told you I was didn't I?"

"Is mommy coming with us?"

Darren's smile faltered slightly. He had not yet found a way to tell the young boy that his mother could never, on Wyatt's orders, go outside of the large estate Darren had been given.

"I'm afraid she can't Amal."

"Why not daddy?"

"Amal-jan. Don't trouble your father."

"Yes Zeal-amu."

Darren hugged the child close to his chest and gently ran his fingers through the strands of golden hair.

"We'll bring her back a whole bunch of holo-pics and souvenirs, okay?"

Amal's bright blue eyes brightened a little and he gave Darren a tentative smile.

"Okay Daddy."

"Okay buddy. Now go with your mom and get changed."

Darren set the little boy on the ground and watched him run across the lawn to his mother. Erin scooped her son up and waved to Darren.

"I don't think she can stand to be cooped up in here any longer Zeal."

"She is a strong woman Darren."

"I know Zeal. That's exactly why. At least she has Amal for company when I'm away. How was he this morning?"

"Bright as ever, commander. Though he asked me a lot of questions after…"

"After his 'lesson' with Wyatt?"

"Yes Darren. I tried to explain as much as I could, but he is steadfastly convinced that Lord Wyatt is trying to bring peace to the entire world."

"I'll have to talk to him when we get back."

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes Amal?"

"Why do you have strange writing on your arm?"

Darren cringed and quickly feigned interest.

"What do you mean?"

A little hand curled itself on his left sleeve.

"You have strange words on this arm daddy. You didn't notice?"

"Ah…that…"

"What's it mean daddy?"

"It means nothing. You're too young to understand right now."

Amal pouted. "You're always telling me that dad. When will I be old enough to know this stuff?"

_I hope never. _"One day Amal. One day you will be old enough."

"Daddy?"

"Amal, you ask too many questions."

"..."

"Last question daddy."

"Fine. But then you have to sleep."

"Can you tell me the story of Uncle Chris again?"

* * *

_Future- Eastern Resistance Center, 2026_

"Come on Chris, you have to wake up. Bianca is on her way and she's going to kick my ass if you don't wake up soon."

Andy attempted a smile but it fell immediately. He took Chris's hand once more and pressed two fingers to the pulse point on the man's wrist, satisfied that the beat was steady if not particularly strong.

He heard the door shift behind him and the doctor immediately turned around, hand flying to the small handgun hidden in his pocket. Kayla immediately awoke from her light nap and set her rifle to her shoulder.

"Easy, both of you, I just wanted to see if there's been any change."

Marcus stepped closer to the bed and patted Chris's damp hair.

"No change. He's been like this for the past 3 days, nothing's working."

Kayla added nothing to Andy's wearied words.

"We must be patient. Chris is a fighter; he won't give in so easily. The hard part is done and he's back with us, perfectly safe."

"I know he's strong it's just…he should have woken up by now…"

"You're concerned there's psychological damage that's doing this?"

Andy laughed humorlessly, hating himself for the words he permitted to slip past his lips.

"This is Chris we're talking about. He's already fucked up."

Neither Marcus nor Kayla reprimanded him for his language and Andy was thankful for their understanding.

"Have his injuries healed?"

Andy picked up Chris's chart, despite knowing everything by memory already.

"I've set the broken bones in his ankle and leg. Most of the cuts are shallow but there are some that—"

Andy trailed off and Kayla quietly looked away.

"The son of a bitch _carved_ up most of his chest and arms…its most likely…they'll scar."

"You did your best."

"I should be able to do more."

"You are a good doctor. We all know that."

"What kind of fucking _healer_ am I if I can't even protect my best friend? Can't even patch him up so that he doesn't have to look at that shit on his body for the rest of his life?"

Marcus set a hand on Andy's arm but the younger man shoved it away and stood, hot angry tears slowly pooling on his cheeks.

"What kind of _man_ am I if I can't even help one damn demon escape!"

Andy's shoulders slowly sagged. "We couldn't even protect his family! We promised him dammit! _I_ promised him!"

His fingers unconsciously gripped the bandages that covered the wound on his chest, the injury that had incapacitated him and made him powerless to stop the demons that had taken the beautiful woman with red hair and her blue-eyed son.

_Erin and Amal._

Andy collapsed back into his chair by Chris's bed, dropping his head in his hands and pulling at his dark hair.

Marcus collected himself and made his words neutral, emotionless.

"We must keep the last remaining promise, Halner's request to you. Chris cannot know who it was saved him."

Andy nodded and allowed a self deprecating smile to overtake his tired face.

"Chris has the _right_ to know. And we're keeping that from him. We have to, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Andy—"

"I won't tell him, if that's what you're worried about. We already failed a mother and her son. What's a lie, compared to that?"

The words stung and Marcus made his way to the door, understanding that there was nothing he could do to comfort the doctor.

Andy returned his full attention to Chris's prone form.

"You have to wake up Chris. You've been gone for only a month and I've already damned myself."

* * *

_Future- Central, San Francisco, 2026  
_

Chris kept his eyes closed. Opening them was useless anyway. He couldn't see past the thick cloth they'd wound around his eyes.

He was acutely aware of a burning pain in his chest and his wrists were protesting having to support his entire body weight. Chris gripped the chains connected to the cuffs in an attempt to alleviate the pressure.

He froze when he felt something cold and metallic against his chest.

Wyatt's laughter grated on his ears and he cringed unwillingly.

"What do you say I inspect the damage caused in your capture?"

Chris could feel the blade run smoothly over the right side of his chest. Then without warning the blade was pushed through his skin, stopping when it hit one of his ribs.

The cut was shallow at best. Andy had been complaining about him not eating enough for the past month.

Wyatt pushed ever so slightly against the rib.

White hot pain flared across his eyes and Chris felt a groan tugging at his vocal chords. He knew, from the hard act of breathing itself, that at least three of his right ribs were broken.

"Oops…are your ribs supposed to move like that?"

Chris heard background laughter to Wyatt's own voice. _So he brought an audience…_

The blade was removed, repositioned, and reinserted. Chris bit his tongue.

_Don't scream. Don't give in. Don't do it._

"Looks like four of your ribs aren't doing their job."

The blade was replaced by a hand, as cold as the metal before it.

Wyatt opened his palm, splayed out his fingers and _pushed_, smiling as the fractured bones beneath his hands gave way to his strength.

Chris couldn't bite back the half-moan, half-scream that released itself from his throat.

Wyatt's hand was on his cheek, rough and dominating.

"Oh, Chris. Don't tell me you're already screaming!"

The hand dropped down to his throat, squeezing harshly.

"We're just getting started, _little brother_."

* * *

_Present_

Chris was not looking forward to the rest of the day. It was bad enough starting it off with a horrible nightmare. The pain of Bianca's death still lingered in his chest and he had to push all thoughts of her away lest he be overcome by them. And knowing that he would have to deal with the sisters didn't make it any easier. They'd want an explanation for everything that had happened and he wasn't sure how he'd go about telling them what they needed to know.

Chris sighed and gave one last look to his messy desk before closing the door behind him.

Darren was attempting to clear his mind. Serious meditation sometimes helped clean up some of the chaos but this morning he was having a really hard time concentrating.

Thoughts of what had happened with Chris that morning burned in his head.

He finally gave up and stood, leaving his bed undone.

Phoebe shifted restlessly in her bed. Thoughts and visions flashed by, going too fast for her eyes to properly see what they were.

There was a dark feeling to them though. That much she could ascertain. Something dark and evil and yet so familiar. Who was the man with dirty blond hair, dressed in black and smiling cruelly? His eyes were alive with fires of hatred and war and then…the image was gone again, lost in the whirlwind of thoughts that flew past her in sleep.

Something was definitely wrong…but what?

* * *

"Look, I can't explain everything to you because of a little thing called _future consequences_."

"That's crap and you know it. If you're going to be around my family for much longer, you better give us an explanation."

"A _thorough and detailed explanation._" Piper added to Leo's words.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Darren gave him a sympathetic look. Piper caught it and suddenly her attention was on him.

"But _you_ can give us some answers right?"

Darren paled.

"He was out for most of the time." Chris stated, and the glares were back on him.

Darren recognized what Chris had just gotten him out of and he sent a vibe of thankfulness across their weak and limited link.

_Thanks. _

"You better start Chris."

The witchlighter flinched at the callous tone in his mother's voice. It had never been directed at him before, not so strongly.

Chris stammered, looking for words.

"I…she was a Phoenix. A coven of witches that—"

"We already know. Move on."

Leo's tone was even worse.

"Well then…she took us to the future to…take my powers."

"Why'd she kidnap Darren as well?"

Darren resisted the urge to rise to Chris's defense. _Way to show how much you care there, Piper. He's your son dammit. How can't you see that? I mean, at least I can understand Phoebe. She's never seen me before in her life. But you? _

"He was in the way. I guess she didn't want to leave behind any witnesses or something."

Paige gave him a suspicious stare. "How'd you two get back then?"

This was the hardest part. If he told them he was a witch, he'd be out for good.

Darren finally stepped in.

"I think it might have been the elders of that time…I mean, I have no real way of knowing but…there was this bright flash of light and then…we were here…"

Piper's steady gaze returned to the whitelighter. She looked between him and Darren, then to her ex-husband.

"Don't think your explanation was satisfactory Chris. It was far from it."

Leo nodded, scrutinizing his unknown son with that careless glance that Chris hated.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you. You're still on a probationary period. You better hope everything flows smoothly from now on."

Chris nodded and looked among all those present in the room, trying to find a friendly, trusting face.

When he could only come up with Darren, his heart sank.

"Yeah Leo. Don't worry. I promise you there'll be no more trouble."

"Good."

Piper gave Chris one last wilting stare before leaving, no doubt to get Wyatt.

"You can go now."

Chris gritted his jaw and did as he was told.

Darren stood to follow him but Leo's hand on his shoulder stopped him. The black haired man resisted the strong urge to flinch.

"You'd tell us, if there was something he was hiding, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Leo nodded at him and let him go.

* * *

"Chris?"

"What do you want Darren?"

"You alright?"

"Course I am."

Darren sat next to Chris on the bed. The young Halliwell looked at his hands.

"They hate me."

"You can't say that, Chris."

"It's the truth."

"No, it _isn't_."

"It _is_. Didn't you see how Piper _looked_ at me?"

Darren didn't respond. He knew Chris loved his mother with all his being, and she wounded him deeply with her ruthless words. He'd never really understood unconditional love, the kind that Chris had shown to every member of his family and people outside it, himself and Bianca being the prime example. He could comprehend just the _idea_ of it, it's logical and superficial merits and joys. But, he admitted sadly to himself, he'd never really _grasped_ what it was all about.

"You can't let their words get to you."

"Easy for you to say."

The words smarted.

"Sorry, Darren, I just…it's hard you know? It's hard that I knew them a certain way and now I come back and…"

"Yeah. You don't have to explain yourself to me Chris. Have you ever thought, you know, about telling them?"

"Yeah. 'Hi Piper, I'm actually your son from the future, your eldest son is really evil, and your husband is a total ass. Nice to meet you.' I wonder how that would turn out."

Darren let out an exasperated sigh and muttered heatedly, "Don't talk to me like it's my fault."

Chris briefly wondered why his temper seemed to blow up right at that moment. It felt unnatural, like someone was messing with his head but he couldn't stop it. He _wanted _to vent, and at the moment, Darren was the best choice. His passive calmness was getting to Chris's nerves.

_Fight with him, _his mind supplied. There was a whisper of ill will behind the words, and Chris knew there was something _not right_, but the thought was suppressed before he could analyze the situation better.

"And it's mine?"

"Well it certainly isn't mine!"

"Why don't you tell them?"

Darren's volatile irritability was getting the better of him. The fact that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's dinner wasn't helping. He knew strong feelings like anger only wasted more of his energy but he couldn't help it. He'd been hot-tempered since he was a child.

"You know my situation is different!"

"Is it really? The way I see it, you stand a better chance of being accepted."

"Really Chris? Me?"

"Yeah you. Who else I am talking to?"

"Yeah, of course I have a better chance. 'Hi, I'm your demon, witch, whitelighter son. What's for dinner?'"

"Then don't go around suggesting stupid ideas," Chris snarled.

"I don't see _you_ thinking of anything!"

"And I appreciate the way you had my back in there earlier. Really, Darren, you sure know how to keep a friend."

"So that's what all this is about, isn't it?"

"So what if it is? I stuck my neck out for you, I expected you to be a _little_ more helpful."

"What was I supposed to say, huh? Tell me!"

"More than just sit there and watch as they asked _me_ everything."

"You know I wanted to help you."

"Yeah? Didn't seem like it to me."

"You're going to have to trust me."

Chris's eyes narrowed.

"Trust is a pretty big word. You know everything about me Darren. And yet I can't seem to figure you out. You _won't_ tell me _how_ you became a whitelighter. You _didn't_ tell me who you were from the very beginning. And all those years in the future, you never once tried to contact me."

Darren quaked with anger. Chris's words were like physical blows and dammit if he didn't fight back.

"What would you have done? Come to my rescue and defeated Wyatt?"

They were now on very thin ice.

"Yeah, you could have at least given me that chance. At least _trusted_ me to find a way to help you."

"You couldn't have done anything and you know it."

"Well, now I see you clearly think Wyatt is more powerful than me."

"I'm not saying that!"

"You shouldn't have underestimated me! You should have trusted that I would have done the impossible to save you!"

"You couldn't have done anything."

He couldn't understand why Darren hadn't trusted him, not when Chris had trusted him with everything. His mother, his home, his joys and pains, _himself_. And Darren had given back little. He remembers numerous times in which he'd shared his deepest fears and Darren had always declined to respond. And Darren's sudden disappearance when Piper had…when his mother had died, still _hurt_.

Chris just shook his head.

"I can't trust you, if all you keep giving me is lies. Shit, I don't even know if everything you told me when we were children was true."

Darren exploded.

"What was I supposed to say? You want facts, well, here you go. I _don't_ know my birthday. I don't even know _where_ I was born. Certainly not in California, like every other normal Halliwell!"

Chris wanted to say something but Darren barreled on, voice hollow from the emotion he was trying to stifle.

"I lived in the Underworld with a woman who told me from the very beginning that she was not my mother. When I was five years old she got very sick and for the first time in my life, she brought me up to the human world. She left me at the doorstep of a Catholic orphanage in New York. When I was seven, the orphanage went bankrupt and then Child Services shipped everybody off to foster homes."

Darren stopped. "Happy now? Or would you like to know more? Cause I'm telling you, if you want, I'll just show you everything up until now, everything with Wyatt, _everything_. Are you ready for that? I sure as hell am not!"

"Darren, I—"

"Save it Chris. I think you and I need to cool off."

Darren turned and slammed the door behind him.

Chris just gripped his hair. _What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

Slager grinned at his group of demons.

"Pay attention. Here's what we have to do. First, we'll break into the Halliwell Manor,"

Slager ignored the demon across from him who snorted at the idea.

"Then we'll go after young Lord Wyatt."

The demons' eyes widened.

"Lord Wyatt didn't give us those orders!"

"What are you planning to do Slager?"

"He'll have your head for this!"

Slager bellowed at them to quiet. "We're not really hurting the babe. Just givin' the Sisters a scare…then blaming it on Chris. If we can expose him to the Sisters, they'll throw him out for sure. Then he'll be easy to take care of. No one will care what happens to him except for the traitor, but we'll take care of him too."

"You want the Sisters to lose all trust in him?"

"They don't trust him already. I simply want them to see that he's also a witch. That will be enough. Lord Wyatt will make sure that Chris spills the rest on his own."

* * *

Wyatt shut the connection slowly. His plan was working perfectly. If he could push them away from each other, Darren would be left defenseless and Wyatt could take control of him again. Use him to kill his brother. It wouldn't be that hard really. He'd pushed Darren to kill for him before.

* * *

Elder Gideon paced silently through the halls of Magic School. Many thoughts occupied his mind. Particularly the recent contact he'd made with a burly demon that'd expressed some interest in attempting to kill baby Wyatt.

He never noticed the being that orbed in behind him until the other had a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you up to, Gideon?"

Gideon swiveled around at the voice detecting not anger nor suspicion but…interest?

Gideon was emboldened.

"I could ask the same of you, Keiran."

The Greater Power smiled tentatively. "You always were shrewd one. But tell me now; would your plans have anything to do with a certain…Halliwell?"

Gideon blanched momentarily. He'd covered his tracks well, made sure no one other than himself knew the full extent of just how far he was planning on going to rid the world of the Twice-Blessed's power.

"You've certainly been inconspicuous. The fact that I've stumbled across your plans is only deep interest and curiosity on my part. Don't worry, I've not shared my…_suspicions _with anyone."

Gideon grew relieved and more wary at the same time.

"What is it that you want Keiran?"

"What I want?" Keiran placed his hands behind his back. "What I want is for the threat of Evil to be permanently gone from this world, for Good to triumph exclusively. And we both understand that Wyatt Halliwell is a great roadblock in the path towards that goal, _regardless_ of his age, am I right?"

Keiran didn't wait for a response and simply continued.

"We also both understand the _necessary measures_ that need to be taken in order to remove that roadblock. We will not speak of it, of course. But know this. If you truly believe that your plan will work then tell me so right now, and I will give you my full support and all other benefits that come with it. I am a powerful man after all with infinite resources. And while many under my council would not approve of the methods we use to ensure the continued supremacy of Good over Evil, there are those that will not say a word to the contrary. So tell me now, without hesitation. Will your plan _work_?"

Gideon was bolstered by his new good fortune. He'd never imagined that others might share his vision, certainly not someone as powerful as Greater Power Keiran.

"It will work."

"Excellent… What exactly is it that you need?"

* * *

**So, a lot is going on in this chapter. We have Future!Evil!Wyatt again, evil demons and even evil Elders/Greater Powers. Next chapter will have action as demons attack and Chris is forced to reveal his powers.**

**In conclusion, thanks for reading and come back again! And of course; REVIEW PLEASE :D  
**


	12. The Pain of Family

**Okay, so here is the new update! Yay! Only a few days after the last one :D  
**

**This chapter was pretty hard to write because of what you will soon read (hint: read, 'super Chris!Angst')**

**And since review replies are due, here they are (some of them at least :P) :D**

**ariex04: **Thank you for the thoughtful comment! Hopefully the last chapter answered your questions! And I also hope that the scenes and emotions will continue to be believable, since we're coming up on some difficult things :D And yes, the future is a really crappy place to live, even for those who follow Wyatt. Poor Chris is about to get screwed with some more in this chapter, like majorly. And yes, Evil Greater Power will certainly make things more difficult (that's why I made him evil. Gideon needed a plotting buddy XD)

**ella: **Thank you for the review! Keep reading!

**TheHellIKnow: **So glad that you love it! And yeah, I meant write/PM me if you have any plot suggestions or you want to see something particular in the story. And yes Evil!Wyatt is cool in his on SuperEvil way. He certainly is a genius (more on that later ;D) As for killing Darren off...That would be a great example of Confidential Information. What do you think?

**foreverchrisfan: **Yup, Wyatt is totally Evil. He's done some pretty horrible things, to his family, no less. Darren and Chris will later on have a long talk on their issues (they never really dealt with everything Wyatt said) so hopefully that will answer your questions. Thanks for leaving a review!

**lizardmomma: **Thank you for the review! I'll see you in the next chapter, won't I?

**Anouk: **Sorry about the spotty updating. I really do wish I could just type/write all day but it's a lot of work. Thankfully, I have reviews like yours to encourage me ;D

**jeps: **Fear not! I won't leave this story unfinished. I've put my other ones on hold just to finish this one :D Thank you for your review! I usually don't like OC's either but I wanted to give a new spin to the story and I always wondered what would have happened had Phoebe and Cole's son survived. I had initially thought to make him a 'her' but then settled on a giving Chris a dude buddy XD

**Rilakkuma: **Don't worry, Chris and Darren's identity will be revealed very soon!

**thunder903: **Thank you so much for the review! I have a lot coming for you guys! Just remember that reviews are a really good way to bribe writers to continue :D

**Thank you to all reviewers and story alerters (drop me a review sometime, let me know _why_ you alerted this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of torture/experimentation (not graphic)  
**

**REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**

* * *

Cruel and cold is the judgment of man,

Cruel as winter, and cold as the snow;

But by-and-by will the deed and the plan

Be judged by the motive that lieth below.  
Lewis J. Bates

* * *

The headache that had been blossoming inside his head had now reached its peak. Chris groaned as the sharp throbbing grew impossible to ignore. He'd not moved since Darren had left after their _second now, wasn't it?_ fight.

As images continued to blur past his eyes he became more and more convinced that something just _wasn't right with him. _The possibility that he might lose control of his words and actions was daunting, and he was starting to understand how Darren had felt at the Park.

A sudden noise sparked him out his thoughts and he quickly got to his feet. His head pounded in protest but he paid no attention to it, instead concentrating on stepping out of his room.

"Darren? Leo? Anyone?"

In the darkness he barely had time to react and block the blow that came aimed directly at his face. The demon snarled at him and changed shape, taking on the face and body of his older brother. Chris was fleetingly distracted by the new turn of events and failed to block a kick aimed at his stomach. Winded but not out of the fight yet, Chris orbed after the demon when he shimmered away, straight into…

The Manor's kitchen?

Upon landing the demon changed shape again, this time transforming into Darren. He grinned wickedly and asked,

"Where am _I_?"

Chris knew that most likely Darren was under attack as well, but he couldn't go after him right now, not when he heard the sounds of a fight upstairs. The demon laughed at him and turned into himself before shimmering away. Chris followed. Or tried to anyway.

He heard the unmistakable cocking sound of a crossbow and turned to attack. He wasn't quick enough. The darklighter's arrow nailed him in the thigh. He felt the poison coil into his blood and almost stumbled backward from the pain. The darklighter was notching another arrow in his weapon when he was thrown backward by Chris's telekinetic power. Satisfied that the immediate threat to his life was gone, Chris reached down and snapped the arrow shaft in two. His hands came away coated in red but there was no time, not when he heard a scream from above.

And then the fight was brought to him.

* * *

Darren knew something was wrong the minute he was cornered in the park by Chris. Or _someone_ or _something _that looked like Chris.

They were in broad daylight though, with people strolling past and all Darren could do was stop in the middle of the path. He could hear his follower stop as well. Darren turned and looked at a perfect imitation of Chris.

Darren snickered. "You're wasting your time. I _know _Chris's smell and you completely stink of _not being_ _him_, so why not cut the bull and turn back into who you really are?"

The demon smirked at him, a feature that twisted Chris's features into something that made Darren's blood boil.

"You get right to the point now, don't ya?"

"You bet. Who sent you?"

The demon grinned again, his features changing slightly into the face of his nightmares.

"Your favorite Halliwell."

Darren's eyes widened in utter astonishment. _No. It isn't possible. We sealed the portal. Wyatt wouldn't have been able to open it, not so soon._

A signal of distress flickered in his head and he growled at the demon.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? It would take a long time to explain. Time your friend Christopher _doesn't have_."

The smell of several different demons filled his nose and Darren immediately looked around. Several of the passerby had stopped, and now stood watching them as if waiting for a signal.

The demon in front of him changed shape again, so that Darren might have been looking in a mirror. He then moved his long coat, showing him the glimmer of the athame beneath.

"Too bad we can't just let you leave, Darren."

Darren just smiled back. "You're not the only one who can change shapes."

* * *

A Brute demon shimmered into the living room, baby Wyatt in his arms. Paige and Leo orbed in milliseconds later, Piper and Phoebe on either side. And he was practically immobilized _because how in the hell was he going to move with such a wound?_ But that wasn't a problem, not anymore, baby Wyatt was being threatened, _his brother was in danger and everything else was just white noise._

With a flick of the wrist, Chris orbed Wyatt away from the demon, away into his mother's arms. And when the demon threw out his hand to respond, _in the direction of Wyatt and his mother, he simply and completely lost it._

The telekinetic surge from his hand sent the demon sprawling against the stairs. When he tried to stand Chris pinned him down, placing pressure on the intruder's chest and throat, intent on strangling him.

There was a hand on his arm, a hand he recognized and he lowered his hand, letting the demon take in air as Paige and Phoebe trapped him with the crystals. He was aware of Piper cradling a loudly crying Wyatt and of the shocked glare she was sending his way. That everyone was sending his way.

"Don't make any sudden moves Chris."

Leo's edged voice brought him back to his senses and he gazed dispassionately at the Elder, knowing full well the price he would pay for his slip up from the deathly calm in his father's eyes.

"And don't you dare try to orb away either." Piper added, her voice slicing away at his very being.

He stumbled forward then, from the exertion, from pain, from suddenly realizing that he'd fucked up in a way that could not be taken back or explained away, not anymore. The truth was coming to light whether he was prepared to show it or not.

It didn't matter that he had just saved Wyatt. As far as they were concerned, he was now the enemy as well.

Leo caught him again, whether to stop him from falling or from getting away, Chris didn't care to know. His hands grasped Leo's forearms and the Elder pulled away quickly. He'd just seen what Chris had done with his hands and he'd never even trusted him to begin with.

"What the hell was that?"

What could Chris say? What could he say in his defense, that would stop them from thinking he was a threat?

"I had to save him."

For a moment, Piper's face softened. Just briefly. Enough for Chris to see it and feel his heart tear when it became hard again. _Wyatt had always been the favorite child, the most loved. Did this reaction really surprise him anymore?_

"I'm asking you a question Chris. And you had better answer. No more lies."

He realized there was nothing at all that he could say to stop them.

"I saved him Piper. What more do you want?"

_Please mom. Please…_

"What more do I want? I want you to tell me who the hell you are!"

Chris flinched. _I'm your son, I'm your son damn it! Your son!_

"I came back to save Wyatt."

"You're a witch!" Leo sneered. "You lied to us!"

"There was no other way-"

Leo never let him finish. Paige protested the strike but the Elder ignored her.

"There was no other way? You _lied_ to us! You've been lying _all this time_! Who knows who you are? Who knows _what side_ you're on?"

"I…"

"Go ahead. Go ahead and make up your lies. That's what you're good at isn't it?"

Chris wanted to reply, wanted to speak, to tell them the truth, to stop their scorn and their hatred. But he couldn't.

Piper took over and Chris wished Leo would strike him again, anything, anything to not see the look of utter distrust and abhorrence shinning in his mother's eyes.

"You will tell us _everything_. And if you don't, we will assume that you were the one responsible for all of this."

"I can't Piper. Future consequences-"

"For all we know, you're the one after Wyatt!"

The accusation was all Chris needed and then he was over the edge _how dare his own mother accuse him of trying to kill his brother? When it was the exact opposite, when everything Chris had suffered was his brother's doing?_

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"There is no demon after Wyatt. No evil that I came to destroy."

The Sisters shared a look of horror and Chris forced himself to continue. He was revealing too much, much more than he had initially intended but he had to try. Had to use his last resort to try and earn their understanding.

"There is no evil I came to destroy because Wyatt _is_ that evil. I came from a future in which Lord Wyatt uses his powers to take everything over. I came to find what changed him. Who or what turned him. Nothing more."

Unsurprisingly, Leo was the first to respond. Chris halfheartedly blocked the hit. There was no protest from any of the sisters this time.

He couldn't stand to look but he must, and the tears in Piper's eyes brought tears to his own _because his mother is not crying for him, she's crying at what he just told her and none of them believe him, not a single one. How could their lovable and perfect nephew be evil, ever become evil? There is just no way, no way and Chris wishes he could share that view and forget everything forever._

"Get out." Piper whispered. Wyatt had long since quieted, perhaps attuned to the very tense environment, and the eldest Charmed One shifted him in her arms.

"I want you out of this house. You're no longer welcome here and you will _never be_. I don't want to see you around here again. That you would _accuse my son _ofsuch-such _things_…Get out Chris! And don't you dare _come back_!"

Chris could feel the words hurled at him, could feel the sting of anger and he knew that there can be no more pleading, no more begging for their trust. It is long lost, lost somewhere in their steady and unflinching doubt and revulsion.

He tries to look into his mother's eyes and see something other than loathing. Tries to look at his aunts and see some sign of forgiveness and understanding, _and_ _he no longer bothers with Leo._

It's perfectly clear they don't want him here, they never did.

So he orbed away.

* * *

Was he on the bridge? In the park? In P3?

Images assaulted Chris's eyes. He couldn't concentrate enough to clear them, not with everything that had just happened. His mother's voice replayed in his head, he still felt the sting of Leo's hand.

_You were hit with a darklighter arrow remember? You've lost too much blood! You need someone to heal you!_

Chris ignored his internal voice. Piper's sharp words drowned it out.

_'I never want to see you again!'_

With a sobbing breath he cradled his head in his hands, tearing desperately at his hair.

_They didn't mean it…they're not my family. They're not them. They're different. They wouldn't have…They're all dead though…mom would never say those things to me…she's not my mother…They not my family…_

He closed his eyes and lost his grip on consciousness.

* * *

Chris was standing in the dim room again. Only Wyatt wasn't in front of him anymore. He could still hear the sounds of scraping but he had no time to pay attention to that.

Twin cobras in front of him hissed and bobbed their heads, fangs bared. They made no move to attack him though, just continued their deadly dance, forked tongues tasting the air.

Chris backed away slowly, and surprised to find that he could move he ran, ran away from the room.

He passed long corridors, lit by bright fluorescent lights. The bricked walls became a pristine white, the lights above glowed brighter. He was aware that the ground was slopping downwards and thinking that he might be running into some sort of trap, he stopped.

Large glass windows to his side reflected his image.

Curious, Chris stepped closer to them, realizing what they were.

_Viewing windows…but for what?_

"You're not supposed to be down here."

Chris swiveled around.

The man was spectacled, dressed in a white lab coat and carrying some sort of suit case in his left hand. Chris was surprised that he could read the name on the tag on the man's chest and he committed it to memory.

_Dr. Fallow C., Frank_

"Relax, Frank. I invited him here."

Wyatt's unmistakable voice aggravated his ears and the Twice-Blessed draped an arm around the man's shoulders.

"I wanted him to see what this is all about."

The man smiled, not unlike his brother's usual cruel grin and Chris wished he'd stayed in the other room.

"Walk with me, brother."

He found himself following a few steps behind Wyatt against his will.

_It's just a nightmare. Just a dream. Snap out of it!_

The man disappeared into a room and Wyatt stopped just centimeters from one of the viewing windows.

"I didn't bring _just_ destruction you know. I ushered in an age of new discovery as well," Wyatt's tone of pride made Chris want to shove his head into the glass. "The technology I created was also used for medical purposes, agriculture, et cetera. It wasn't all bad you know."

Chris bristled. "You created things to capture innocent witches and wage war. There is _nothing_ good in any of that."

"Chris, Chris, _Chris_. You never were a visionary. Not a good one at least… What I did, was give the world a view, a taste of power. _Power of knowledge t_o be precise. I unveiled magic, made the world _believe_ again."

"Believe in what? Your lies?"

"Lies? No, Chris. I allowed them to see that magic _really did_ exist. That it could be used to bring peace and unity, to solve problems that would otherwise have taken decades."

"You used that magic to take over!"

"People always need a leader Chris. Someone who will stop all the anarchy and lead them towards a brighter future."

"A future that you conveniently controlled."

Wyatt sighed. "Who else would be powerful enough to take on such a task?"

Chris was ready to retort but suddenly they were in a different room.

Cell bars glowed a fluorescent orange and Chris stepped closer to the nearest one without really meaning to. A hand snaked through the bars and grabbed his own, in a weak but steady grasp.

_"Help us."_

And then the voices of others, groans and feeble whispers, languished in his ears.

Wyatt held up his hand and they vanished.

"What are you doing here Wyatt? What are you trying to show me?"

They were back at the viewing windows. Wyatt gestured to one of them simply.

"I gave us knowledge Chris."

The witchlighter finally worked up the courage and looked inside.

What he saw horrified him.

Demons, witches and other magical beings were strapped to surgical tables, hands and feet bound securely. They did not scream or fight back, and Chris saw them being injected with various needles. The man he'd seen earlier was now holding a clipboard, directing all the other people in white around him.

"_Knowledge is power _Chris. The strongest power there is, I think. Remember when we were children, and we were fascinated by all the things we came across in the Book of Shadows? Remember we wanted to see all of them, asked constant questions about how each and every thing lived and worked?"

Wyatt placed a hand on the glass, leaning casually against it.

"I have a _very_ inquisitive mind Chris. I _wanted_ to know everything there was to know about any magical being that could pose a threat to me. So I had this place built, deep underneath Central, and placed the sharpest scientific minds inside."

Wyatt pointed to the man. "I came across Frank through a bit of luck. He has multiple degrees; the man's practically a genius. And most importantly, he shared my vision. That's why I made him the head of this little…Think Tank, you could call it."

Chris's terror grew the more he watched what was going on the other side of the glass.

"Wyatt, what-"

"Did you know that the Underworld was home to over fifty different clans of demons? Or that they have a language all their own, hundreds of years old, with many syllables that can't be pronounced by regular human vocal chords? They have higher body temperatures, faster metabolism…"

Chris was repulsed by the facts streaming out of his older brother's mouth. _What this place is…God, how did we never know what he was doing with all those he captured? How could we have given them up for dead when they were here, being tested and prodded and experimented on?_

"Witches are normal, Chris. We just have magical powers. Demons, on the other hand, have slightly different physiology. They have better senses, they're stronger, more agile, faster. Frank tells me they can be considered an entirely different species. But they're _animals_."

"Is that how you justify this? Is that how you justify this place?"

"_I_ have no need to justify anything. No one knows about this after all. And don't tell me you aren't a _little bit_ curious to know more?"

"I don't want to play your twisted games!"

Wyatt smirked at him, eyes glassy with some sense of sick arrogance and pleasure.

"Darren was the last of his kind, you know that? We found no other demons with his same markings. Not a single one."

They were on the other side of the windows now. Chris was strapped down on one the tables. He thrashed against the bonds but they held.

Wyatt loomed over him and the doctor was over to the other side, preparing a long needle with something that made the man laugh with anticipation.

"Do you know what's ironic Chris?"

Wyatt leaned down and pressed his hand against Chris's vulnerable throat.

"This is the same table where I gave Darren the honor of becoming my Guardian."

There was a hiss and a prick against his neck and Chris found he could no longer speak. His moves were sluggish and he could not fight against the pull of numbness.

Dr. Frank C. Fallow stood over him with a scalpel, surgical mask obscuring the lower half of his face.

"I must admit that I'm excited! I've just been dying to examine another Halliwell…let's see what makes you tick, shall we?"

* * *

Darren orbed into the living room to a scene of chaos. His quick eyes noted the upturned furniture and the crystal caged demon near the stairs but it was the emotions that clogged the room that brought on a wince. He could feel the waves of anger and betrayal roiling from the Sisters, Piper especially. Leo moved towards him quickly.

"Darren? Where were you? We were calling for you-"

"What happened?"

He saw baby Wyatt in Piper's arms, held closely and securely and immediately inferred what had transpired. He didn't realize that Phoebe and Piper were in the middle of explaining when he cut them off.

"Where's Chris?"

He didn't miss the blaze that ignited in Piper's eyes nor the way Leo clenched his fists at his sides. Paige looked away.

"Chris will no longer be staying with you. With any of us."

A dozen questions filled his brain but they were drowned out by Piper's words.

"He's a witch Darren. He's been lying to us all this time. And as such, he is no longer welcome in this home."

Leo interceded. "He might have been behind this attack. I'll be going soon to check with the Elders."

The words tumbled out of Darren's mouth before he could censor them. "What are you talking about?"

Leo stared at him quizzically, failing to see what was wrong with his logic.

"Chris is dangerous Darren. For all we know he could be trying to kill Wyatt. That's why we need to-"

"What?" Darren couldn't hold back anymore. _It's about time I stand up for Chris. _"Would you listen to yourselves?"

Leo's gaze grew cautious. Darren was showing them that his friendship with Chris was strong, stronger than his relationship with them. Leo couldn't help but think that they'd made the wrong choice in pushing the two to become friends. It was now turning against them with a vengeance.

"You can't possibly be siding with him."

Darren struggled to keep his voice level. "I'm not siding with anyone. I'm only defending what's right! Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

Piper trembled with rage. "He lied to us! He told us that Wyatt would grow up to be evil! I will _never_ accept such an accusation against my son! _Never!_"

_He's your son too! He's your son and Wyatt is a monster!_

"You told me once Darren," Leo paused, voice steel hard, "You told me once that you would do everything in your power to protect my family. Are you telling me now that you were lying to me?"

"I would do anything to protect them. You've no idea. But I can't stand by and watch you _tear apart your family_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Darren looked away, jaw clenching.

"I _can't_ just stand by and watch your injustice."

"Chris is a traitor! He lied to us don't you see? He does _not_ deserve our faith in him!"

The words stung. Leo had no idea how much his voice sounded like that of his eldest son, how much Darren hated any kind of yelling.

So he crossed the room in long strides, stopping close to Leo, grabbing the elder's forearm before the other could protest.

The contact was superficial, brief. Leo barely felt the whitelighter's fingers brushing against his skin, swiping at the blood that had been imprinted earlier onto his arm.

Darren brought up fingers stained in crimson, holding his hand up to the light so that they could all see it clearly. His accusatory words burned with the promise of impending shame and regret.

_"Hasn't Chris bled enough for your trust?"_

* * *

**Didja see that coming? Sadly, it all keeps going downhill for Chris (hint: read 'Chris may end up in the hands of Wyatt, very, _very_ soon')  
**

**DON'T forget to check back in a couple of days for the next chapter**

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D  
**


	13. The Things We Lost

**Okay, so here is the new update! Yay! Only a few days after the last one...Again :D  
**

**This chapter was very, very hard to write because of what you will soon read (hint: read, 'super DUPER Chris!Angst, Wyatt!Angst and Darren!Angst')**

**I hope my attempts at tackling one of the saddest moments of Chris's life (yup, do you know what it is by now?) have turned out satisfactory. I also tied it in and gave some hints as to how Darren becomes a whitelighter, and provided some insight into what finally cracks young!Wyatt and sets him on the path to Evil!Wyatt. I love writing character psyche studies, so..enjoy!  
**

**And here some more review replies!**

**ariex04: **Glad you liked the ending line! And yes, Chris needs to be healed right away! As for the "lab scene" its like a dream only its Wyatt messing with Chris's mind, showing him stuff that will hurt him. Thanks for the review!

**saturn698: **About the truth...something like that in this chapter ;D As for making Chris look good, he does that all on his own!

**Shinigami of Nightmares: **Awesome username by the way! And yeah, season 6 was hard to watch and like the Sisters (especially Leo). As for forgiveness, that is a central theme to the story so there will be plenty of asking for it and receiving it. Thanks for the review!

**thunder903: **Happy to keep you surprised! There will be some shocking stuff in this chapter as well...And the end line, was spoken out loud by Darren, for the purpose of making the Sisters feel horrible and repent (more on that this chapter!). My gratitude for the review!

**lizardmomma: **Yup, we like to hurt Chris way too much in the Fanfiction world! Thank you very much for the review!

**weiliya: **Nope, Wyatt is constantly inconsistent. I made him so that he is unpredictable. He'll show tidbits of compassion here and there but that is only to hide his true motives and always keep his enemies guessing. As for destroying Chris and Darren, he'll certainly try, though it's a given they'll fight back with all they have! Thanks for the great review, hope you keep enjoying the story!

**Rilakkuma: **What did I tell you? The cat comes out of the bag in this chapter...well to one person anyway ;D

**Thank you to all reviewers and story alerters (Let me know _why_ you alerted this story through a review!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains major character death (not too graphic), mentions of child abuse (not too graphic) and really unhealthy amounts of Angst.  
**

**REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**

* * *

Will you guide me now, for I can't see  
A reason for the suffering and this long misery  
What if every living soul could be upright and strong?

- Bad Religion, _Sorrow_

* * *

Darren cursed as his search on the Golden Gate Bridge concluded and he had yet to find Chris. Though it showed just how proficient Chris was at not allowing himself to be found (an invaluable skill in their cruel future), this was just getting ridiculous.

He'd smelled the blood on his hand to be fresh and the possibility that his cousin was injured wasn't far off. Chris had a knack for getting himself into trouble.

With a put upon sigh Darren orbed to Central Park, his own favored location, and wasn't surprised when Chris wasn't there either.

Then he recalled the hidden garden that had served as Chris and Bianca's secret location.

A soft exhale passed his lips as he viewed the scene before his eyes. At some point, Chris had slipped off his seat on the ornate stone and was now leaning against it. It was clear he was caught in some nightmare or other, Darren could practically feel the heat and the scent of fevered sweat caught his senses.

"Chris, you idiot."

The dark haired demon took a hold of Chris's shoulder and orbed them away.

Darren had been doing some snooping the past couple of days and had found out that his (late) father had been a lawyer. He'd also discovered that the man had owned several properties, the most attractive (because of its nearby location) being a luxurious pent house. It was owned completely by the former lawman and had lain unclaimed and untouched for the past years because of it.

Darren orbed them there now. He'd taken the time, on previous visits, to clear some of the dust that had settled around the place.

He gently positioned Chris's prone form on the couch and inspected the wound on his thigh. He grimaced when he noticed that Chris had broken the wood in half. Now he'd have no way of inspecting the fletching or nock to see if it had come from the future or not.

Knowing that he couldn't heal Chris without first removing the offending weapon, Darren stood and disappeared into the kitchen, opening creaking drawers in search of a suitable knife. Along the way he found some old (and therefore probably quite delicious) alcohol, which he grabbed, and several towels that looked clean. He hated conjuring anything as it drained his powers, but seeing no alternative, he summoned a pair of sturdy gloves and gauze. He didn't need to be poisoned as well in his attempts at healing Chris, even if he was only a third whitelighter.

He scooted a chair next to the couch and touched Chris's forehead briefly. He sensed that Chris was bordering near consciousness and plunged him back down into the realms of darkness, sharing, through his empathic bond, happy and friendly memories. These would banish whatever nightmares Chris would be prone to and therefore keep the witchlighter still.

He needed to be perfectly immobile for what was about to be done.

Bathing the knife blade in the 1989 Bourbon, Darren sliced the already ruined fabric around the wound into a much bigger circle. Then, briefly closing his eyes, he thrust the knife's tip into Chris's flesh, cutting slowly and precisely on either side.

_Sorry Chris. _

When he'd opened the wound enough, he slowly withdrew the remains of the broken arrow, wary of the arrowhead's serrated edges.

_Those bastards._

He wrapped the object in one of the towels, before using an alcohol soaked one to clean Chris's injury. No sooner had he finished that he placed his hands over the cut, allowing the glow of golden light to do its work.

* * *

Paige was set on finding Chris.

She remembered the wound on his thigh well enough, but it was the look of utter devastation that overtook his face that propelled her in this personal quest.

Darren's words rang in her ears.

_Hasn't Chris bled enough for your trust?_

The youngest Charmed One finally decided that he had. If not her complete trust then at least her consideration towards his wellbeing.

She was part whitelighter after all. The mission to preserve life was in her blood. Regardless of what her sisters or Leo might think, she'd sneaked out of the Manor as soon as they'd all retired for the night.

Questioning the demon had given them nothing. The stubborn creature refused to answer and tried constantly to break free. Crystals worked like an electric fence. If one was determined enough to get past, they'd bear the pain and keep trying. They could have only held him for so long and when their safety was put at risk, they had had only the choice of vanquishing him.

Paige couldn't exactly say she was sorry for it.

The witchlighter followed her intuition closely. She wasn't quite adept at chasing orb trails, but the fact that they were recent made it easier.

So far she'd orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge, Central Park, a weirdly hidden (but quite pretty) garden, and then…

She stopped as she landed outside a building she remembered none too fondly.

_What the hell is he doing at Cole's old place?_

Swallowing past her inhibitions, Paige orbed inside.

* * *

Darren didn't hear Paige's orbs. He was too busy wrestling a fevered Chris back down onto the couch.

If it hadn't been clear what timeline the Darklighter that had shot Chris was from, it was now. The poisoned arrows from this time didn't pack such a potency and resistance to healing powers.

_Damn Wyatt. Damn him!_

The dark haired half-demon placed his hand on Chris's head, slowly aligning his fingers with Chris's psi points. He saw turmoil in Chris's mind and frowned.

Chris whispered Piper's name.

Darren shushed him softly.

"It'll be okay Chris. I'll get you in tip-top shape in no time."

This time Chris shouted his mother's name louder.

Darren blocked an outstretched arm that almost collided with his eye.

"Jeez, Chris. You need to calm down. Piper isn't here. We're not at the Manor. We're at my…_former_ father's house. I had to get creative. 'S not everyday a pair of Halliwells are kicked out and left to their own devices. At least not in your case, cause-"

Chris was now quiet. But Darren had heard another noise. A distinctly _female_ noise.

_Fuck my life. It better not be who I think it is. Or I just put me and Chris in the middle of a completely shitty situation…_

Paige was speechless.

Her head was abuzz with hundreds of questions. Millions of them.

But what she'd just heard…what she'd just learned…

_Oh my God! _

Everything made a sort of perverted sense.

Chris's constant nagging, his paranoia, his refusal to tell them anything from the future. His self-enforced distance from them.

His unfailing determination to save Wyatt, no matter the cost.

Darren found her before she could announce her presence.

They stared at each other for minutes that passed by like years.

Finally, Darren looked away.

Paige worked up the courage to use her voice.

"Are both of you…"

Darren sighed. He and Chris could hide no longer.

Time seemed to stop for the youngest Charmed One. She could only keep looking at Darren, gaze travelling between him and the young man on the couch.

_Could they really be?_

Darren left her and returned to his chair by the couch. He exhaled a _please, Earth, swallow me whole right now_ sigh and gestured to the opposite couch.

"What do you want to know?"

The question was unexpected. Paige could only flounder for words as Darren dropped his head into his hands, scrubbing at the back of his neck, not knowing what else to say.

He could easily go into Paige's mind and wipe the last few minutes away. But strangely enough, there was a part of him that almost _wanted _her to know. _Wanted _her to know who they were, wanted her to feel remorse.

What's worse, they _needed _her help, and that of her sisters'. He and Chris couldn't open the time portal, not anytime soon. That spell took a whole lot of power and they'd spent themselves the last time they'd been forced back to the future.

And he didn't doubt that the Charmed Ones were in danger as well.

Darren looked up and found Paige staring at him. The witchlighter blushed lightly and looked to Chris.

And her eyes, no longer masked with mistrust and suspicion, caught things she'd missed before. She observed the features of the young man, gentle appearances that screamed _Piper and Leo_.

The way he acted, everything, seemed to fall into place.

But then, where did that leave Darren?

She returned her eyes to his form, watching him as he stood and went to the kitchen, muttering about 'getting something to drink'.

She gazed at his slightly tanner skin, his messy raven black hair, cut shorter than Chris's. She remembered his cool-gray eyes and knew _somehow_ that he wasn't Piper's son.

For a moment her heart beat faster and she couldn't breathe.

"Relax Paige. I'm not _yours _either."

The revelation was even more upsetting. That left only Phoebe.

"Oh my God!"

Darren strolled back and plopped himself on the chair, holding a can out to her.

"Want some?"

Paige didn't even glance at the offered beer.

"You're Phoebe's son?"

Darren's eyes flashed with something dangerous but it was gone almost instantly, leaving Paige to wonder if she'd been imagining it.

"Um, by process of elimination, that would naturally be correct."

_Wow, people from the future really love to be snarky._

"But how, and you and Chris? What?"

Darren had the gall to chuckle at her bewilderment.

"Chris and I came back to the past to keep Wyatt from…you know…"

"So he really is evil?"

Darren simply nodded, all traces of humor now gone. The pain behind Paige's question was palpable.

"I don't understand anything."

"That's normal. Time travel is a pain in the ass. Worse when you try to understand it all works."

Paige looked around the place. More panic rose inside when she remembered the rest of what Darren had said earlier.

"Holy s-"

"You sure you don't want some? Alcohol mellows out nerves."

"You can't! It, how…Cole?"

"And here I thought humans had evolved to the point of meaningful articulation."

"This isn't easy!"

"You're telling me."

"Chris…Chris is Piper and Leo's son. Then you are Phoebe's and…?"

Darren glared at her. "Does it matter?"

"It does when what I'm thinking makes this a whole lot more complicated. I mean, because if what I'm thinking is true, then, that means that…"

"Cole."

"What?"

"You asked who my father is. Or was. I don't know, really. But yeah, at some point Phoebe and Cole got together, had a one night stand, and bam! There I was, a tiny little embryo. You don't need me to explain the finer points of that do you?"

Paige didn't miss the bitterness in Darren's voice, nor the way he stiffened angrily. But things just didn't add up. _Why does he think it was a one night stand? Is that what Phoebe told him in the future? How is he even alive?_

"Why _wouldn't_ I be alive?"

"You know what, you have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Getting into my head! Reading my thoughts! I'm struggling with this enough as it is without having you in there too!"

"Well, can you struggle a _little_ bit faster? In case you haven't noticed, Chris kinda needs some more antidotes or something, cause he isn't getting better at the rate I expected. I mean I healed him and all but-"

"Wait! You can heal?"

"Yeah…Hello? So not the point. Anyways, as I was-"

"How can you heal? You're a whitelighter?"

"Yeah! I'm a freaking three piece pie! Whitelighter, demon, and witch, all rolled into one! Now can we please get Chris to the Manor, quietly, and find something to give him?"

Paige had dozens more questions. _How in the hell is he a whitelighter? Why didn't they tell us anything? What else are they keeping from us?_

"Is everyone this high strung and neurotic in the future?"

Darren sighed exasperatedly.

"This is most definitely not how I expected this conversation to go."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting to find out that the two young men we've been living with the past few months were my nephews. Which is totally weird because you're both around my age. Ugh, this is giving me a headache."

"You're giving _me_ one."

"Are you always this rude?"

"I generally make a point to keep my comments to myself. And I'm a little frustrated that I don't know how to answer most of your questions."

"Why's that?"

_I didn't learn I was related to you until recently myself, for starters._

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment. Chris is the priority right now, remember?"

Paige fidgeted. "What if we run into Leo? Or Piper?"

"They're going to have to know sometime. He is their son after all."

"What about you? When are you planning on telling your mom?"

"Don't call Phoebe that."

Paige was taken aback by the bite in his tone. "What did you call her then?"

"Certainly not 'mom'."

Something was telling Paige to drop it, to stop and just get Chris to the Manor already.

But she didn't listen.

"Did you two argue a lot? I mean, I can understand, it must have been hard for you growing up without a father. But knowing Phoebe, she must have found the perfect guy right?"

"Look, Paige. As fun as this trivia fest is turning out to be, _you're_ in danger, and _Chris and I_ are in danger, and we _really_ have to move."

"You can't have hated her that much!"

"I still do." Darren replied evenly, taking a hold of Chris's arm. "Now I would appreciate it if you stopped asking me all this crap. Believe me when I tell you that I'm the last one you want to talk to this about. I'm sure Chris will handle it better when he wakes up."

Paige tried to place her hand on Darren's shoulder. He immediately cringed away.

"Sorry. Don't like people touching me."

"I always knew paranoia ran in the family, what with all the demon attacks and all, but you and Chris take it to new heights."

Darren glowered at her. _If only you knew the reasons behind it Paige…If only you knew why…_

* * *

_Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, November 16, 2018_

"Chris!"

Chris paused his game and vaulted down the stairs, running into the kitchen.

Piper ignored the fact that she'd told him not to slide down the railing. It was his special day after all, motherly nagging could wait.

"Can you take these to the table, honey?"

Chris saluted and took the stack of plates from her hand, taking the utensils with the other, and marched into the dining room.

"And don't touch anything!" Came her yelled reply as she moved between rooms.

The green-eyed witchlighter just shook his head as he put the plates on edge of the table, keeping the forks and knives in his other hand. Chris narrowed his eyes as he looked first to his left. Then to his right. Satisfied that no one could see him, he walked closer to the large cake that sat in the middle of the table, beckoning him with its sweet aroma.

The party would start for another half-hour. Who was to know that he'd taken just a little taste?

Surreptitiously, the young Halliwell made his way closer to the cake. Satisfied that his mom was elsewhere and hadn't yet caught him, he chanced a swipe at the light red cream.

The taste that exploded in his mouth screamed of his mother's talent with food and _strawberry crème, his favorite…_

His finger reached out for another taste and then-

-a scream of panic assaulted his ears.

The forks and knives clattered to the ground as his grip sprung them loose. The awful, rattling sound nested in his ears as he moved forward, running.

Balloons and banners, streamers and decorations became nothing but a blur of colors and shapeless objects as he sprinted into the Conservatory.

_And Chris feels like a stupid child because It's all the distraction the pair of demons need and he isn't fast enough, not strong enough, nothing is enough as he watches what only takes mere seconds of the passing moments in space that is time._

Piper turns to him, protecting him, _and a mother's love sometimes demands the high cost of life itself._

_It doesn't matter, because Chris is safe, he is safe and it doesn't matter._

Chris is barely aware of the scream that rips from his throat, _everything has lost its sound and he sends the demons flying against the wall and he's never had the intention to kill before this, never has such a horrid hatred and disregard for life burned inside him but it blazes now and he releases pure and unrestricted power._

Its over in seconds, just like it started, _but it's not fast enough. His mother is lying there, helpless and breathing so, so slowly._

Chris drops to his knees, _his heart is ramming itself against his ribs, beating out a melody of raw pain and anguish and sorrow that heaves itself forward, cleaving away at his soul._

For a moment_, a tiny suspension in time_, terror mutes his voice, stilling the cries for help that form amidst his tattered thoughts as he places his hands above the blood that spreads across his mother's stomach, that reaches out cruelly, not caring that its robbing a boy _just a boy_ of the thing he loves most _with all his heart_.

He screams for his father, for his aunts, for Wyatt, for anyone, _anyone, please, please, please-_

"Please mom, don't leave me!"

The words are coiled with sobs, and he repeats them, a nearly silent hymn to whoever will save the woman who gave him birth.

_And why can't he heal? Why can't he heal, why, why, why-_

Chris does not know that Wyatt has heard him. That Wyatt has heard him but is protecting their younger sister from a similar attack. He does not know that Leo is in a meeting, a serious meeting where they are considering binding Wyatt's powers, because the young man has been having too many accidents with his magic in the past few months. Phoebe can do nothing, she has no whitelighter powers and she and Paige are currently trying to keep their own families safe. Chris cannot know any of these things and confusion is feeding inside him, he's only a boy.

_Please someone! Please, please, I don't know what to do!_

He cannot heal her, he cannot do anything to save his mother and it's butchering him too, piercing his heart with _abandonment and exile, because he has no father, not really, and Wyatt and Melinda will blame him and hate him for killing their mother and he'll be alone._

There are too many memories not yet formed, _he's barely fourteen_, too many 'I love you's' left unsaid and his tongue trips over itself.

But finally he takes his mother's hand, squeezing softly, _feeling the band aids, and chicken soup, and cough medicine, presents, and cakes, and soft caresses and tucking in's at night before he slept_ in the soft lines of her palm.

The pain squeezes his veins, tears fall from his hazel green eyes and all he can do is hold her and tell her he loves her, _the woman who sheltered him against his father's cold absence and indifference, who was prepared to fight the whole planet in his name if need be._

He doesn't hear the orbs behind him, not his father's voice or the shocked wails _screaming her name_ of his siblings and aunts.

She whispers something to him. _Last words, and he doesn't want to hear them but he does, he does and they speak to him of a love so pure she'd been willing to die for it._

Hands are around his waist now, pulling him back, pulling him _away from her and he hates her, he hates her because her eyes are slipping closed and she is leaving him._

He pushes against the hands, pulls, and scratches and claws his way out of them,

_I lied, mom! I lied, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't hate you! I love you, I love you, please don't leave me!_

There's a stronger grip that he somehow recognizes as that of his father's but Chris cannot care any longer, he is numb, it's all his fault, _and he was powerless. He watched her fall, and he is so damn weak, as everything around him falls apart and he felt so useless as he watched her die, and, God, God, he tried to help but it wasn't enough. He could only watch as everything she was, everything she was going to be, for him and all the world, slowly bled away. _

Leo holds him steadily, and Wyatt is approaching, intending to try to comfort him through his own grief.

And Chris can only mutter one thing, tears falling helplessly, because it was all his fault _he should have been able to save her_ and he knows that this mistake will be his shadow for the rest of his life.

_"I'm sorry!"_

_

* * *

_

Darren hated nights. He dreaded nights. He hated the darkness, the uncertainty, the reliability. Nights were the time of vulnerability.

But he couldn't stop night. He can't stop it from arriving any sooner. He hates the fact that he can't control it, nor that he can control his fear, his dread, the sense of foreboding that weighs down his stomach with unpleasant memories.

He is shivering in his room, homework forgotten. And the teachers wonder why he completes it speedily, often forgetting to do something or other.

Darren hears the sound of the front door slam. The newspaper hits the table and he can only wait for the turn of the doorknob. There is none and for a moment, _a tiny suspension in time,_ he lets his guard down.

Then it turns and Darren is on the move, so many thoughts and emotions swirling in his head, creating a whirlpool of fear and pain that drives him to push past his room's entrance and go down the stairs.

He's almost to the door. He makes it sometimes, running out into the night and spending it in his hiding place in the woods, returning at the crack of dawn only to retrieve his backpack.

But not tonight. A hand around his shoulder viciously brings him back, and the first blow burns hot with the pain of humiliation and cold with the bitterness of anger that he must suppress _because even if he were to use it, it wouldn't do much of anything, he's been undernourished since he was a child and doesn't stand a chance against someone who works with heavy things for a living._

He has to get out of here.

Chris called him in tears, told him something terrible had happened and Wyatt was coming to get him and he knows that Chris needs him, could hear it in his voice.

He ducks the next backhand and squirms out of his grip and runs for the kitchen, there's another exit there, but the hand is back, closing around his wrist and the things on the small kitchen table smash to the floor when he is thrown against it. Then he can hear the sound of someone at the door, someone who's pounding at the wood because they must have heard the commotion.

Darren doesn't know that Wyatt is a powerful witch, doesn't know that the blonde teen mutters a lock opening spell to burst inside. He doesn't even know that magic exists, not yet at least.

Then Wyatt is in his home, in this hell he is forced to call a home, and pulling _him_ away from Darren. Wyatt is only fifteen but _he_ knows he's been caught, been caught red-handed so he lets go and flees out the door.

Darren can hear the sound of the car starting up, of the tires screeching as they leave the driveway and he allows himself a deep breath before looking at Wyatt with a lowered gaze, heavy with shame.

Wyatt says nothing at first and then he begs to know why Darren didn't tell them, why he didn't tell them of what had been going on.

Darren doesn't reply. The answers are all there but the will to voice them is not.

He wants to tell him that he was ashamed _he could not protect himself_, that he was afraid, _he would hurt him, hurt them, _that he was used to it _it's like a shell that builds itself more with more resistance._

For a minute, Darren wonders if Wyatt will strike him too, for not telling them, for bringing him into this mess when it's not his fight.

He doesn't realize he's said the words out loud until Wyatt pulls him into a hug.

"It's my fight when the people I care about, when innocents, are being hurt."

Darren will not fully understand the words until much, much later, when he will learn what innocents are and how the Halliwell family has been protecting them for years.

For now he settles on giving Wyatt the explanation that kept his mouth shut with stronger power than all the others.

"If they found out what's been happening…they'll send me away. Away from you and Chris and Melinda and Piper."

Wyatt squeezes him harder and Darren hears heaving sobs to match his own.

He does not know that Wyatt is crying because he feels guilty, _he should have seen what was being done to Darren, how could he have been so stupid?_

Or that Wyatt's world just fell apart because its center did.

The news is spoken softly and sadly, _all at once because dragging it out somehow seems worse_, a bare hint of the pain and suffering that lies below.

"Mom…"

Wyatt doesn't need to say anything. Darren knows, somehow he _knows_.

(He does not know yet that his empathic ability connects him to all the members of the family he doesn't he know he has. Or that, later, that power will grow and he will be able to tell all of them apart, miles away, just by their auras)

He knows his heart doesn't break the same way that Wyatt's has, or Chris's or Melinda's _her children, whom she'd loved since they were born and before that too, but he feels the pain just the same, because he's never known a mother's love and she was the closest to it he's ever come. He remembers her teaching him to cook. He remembers her warmth and so feels it loss._

"Chris?"

"He's at the Manor…he wanted to come, but-"

Darren has always been absurdly good at reading emotions (he does not yet know he'll become one of the most powerful empaths) and he can read them now, plain on Wyatt's face, even as the other teen tries to hide them.

_He can read the trembling words, the red-rimmed eyes, the posture that is defeated but trying to be strong for his family because he's the oldest and he should have been there to protect his mother. _

Darren is not so good (yet) that he can read the inner tumult in Wyatt, the slow workings and questions, which at their weaning stage right now, will later twist the Twice-Blessed's mind beyond repair. Wyatt, _who is slowly thinking that after all their family has done for Good, it has all amounted to nothing. If he'd been there, none of this would have happened, and he would have been there had he been able to defeat the demons who'd dared attack him and his sister sooner. And it all comes down to a question, not of Good nor Evil, but of power, because with enough power he could save or condemn whomever he wanted._

And Darren thinks that everything the nuns told him at the orphanage was just a load of lies. This is the final straw that decimates whatever was left of his faith.

"Chris has enough to deal with. He doesn't need to know about this right now."

Wyatt nods softly as they exit the house that is not a home and begin the walk to the taxi that Wyatt had used.

And Darren does not know that Chris will never learn the terrible truth that has been revealed to his older brother. Darren will not go to the funeral, will not be there to comfort him, to repay all the times Chris acted in his defense and all the happy memories he's given him.

Darren does not know that the thread of his life is soon arriving at an end.

* * *

They sit in silence inside the taxi.

The driver asks no questions. Wyatt is grateful for that.

Barely anything registers past the pain that hums loudly in his chest, drowning out the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

He'd been having trouble controlling his magic lately, had been orbing to the Underworld to vanquish demons to relieve the pressure that was building inside. He'd been called by the Elders just last week, to discuss what they viewed as signs that he was losing control.

_But where were they, when his mother was dying? Where were they, where was Good, where was the Light that was supposed to always triumph over the Darkness that now threatens to consume his family?_

Flashes of what's been done to him _Gideon_ pass over his eyes, sneaking into his chest and freezing what's left of his heart. _Gideon, who had kidnapped him and tried to kill him, who'd held him for days, trying to torture him into lowering his shield. He'd been only a boy._

And history is repeating itself, turning in a pitiless circle, so that Good stands by and allows another tragedy to take his family.

The beginnings of a deeper understanding are beginning to bloom inside his head. A deeper understanding that he was sure the Elders and Greater Powers had never wanted him to unearth.

Out of the turmoil, something begins to form, an idea that slowly rises above the floods of agony, an inspiration which will grow strong and omnipotent in the years to come.

Wyatt does not know that these ideas will warp his mind until he is cruel and heartless, until hate taints everything he does. He does not know that they will drive him to kill what remains of his family, to enslave the boy sitting next to him, to pursue and hurt the brother whom he now loves with all his might.

_It's never been about Good or Evil. Time is wasted on such a struggle. Neither will ever win. They'll always be at odds, a perpetually renewing war that will continue to cause distress and death. Then what drives the world, if not Good or Evil?_

_Power of course! Power to save, to defend, to know, to create, to destroy, to act, to end it all or start it once more._

_Power to know what a friend was traversing alone, and to defend him. Power to prevent the pain of a little brother and sister. Of a family. _

_Power to protect himself from any more harm. _

_Power to save a mother. _

_Power to act._

* * *

**Poor Chris! I wish in the show that they'd allowed Chris to tell Piper that she'd died in the future when he was 14. I would have loved to have seen the emotion Drew Fuller would have put into it. Anyone else share that view? **

**Poor Wyatt! is also due. They should have also explored what made Wyatt so evil some more, though I think they implied that Piper's death was what really shoved him off the edge. Oh well, that's what Fanfiction is for, right? **

**Let's see, what's next? Will Paige and Darren be able to sneak Chris back into the Manor without anyone noticing? I don't think so XD  
**

**DON'T forget to check back for the next chapter!**

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**


	14. To Bear the Halliwell Name

**New update you guys! After such a loooooong time I know...I feel horrible. But I promise that I will complete the story, so no worries over that.  
**

**And here some more review replies!**

**anime92: **I completely agree. Drew showed that he could handle emotive scenes, they missed a good chance to further develop Chris's character. Thank you for the review!

**lizardmomma: **Thank you for the review! And yes, its good to have help. Although that has its positive and negative sides to it as well. Chris, Darren, Leo and the sisters will have to deal with a lot of things before they can function as a solid family unit.

**ariex04: **Thank you so much for the review! I like to change up my writing style a little for the really emotive scenes, and using italics gives me a chance to add some commentary on whatever is going on. I'm glad you liked the chapter, as Piper's death scene is something, I think, every writer in this particular fanfic has to struggle with at some point. And yes, Darren isn't happy with any of them. Neither is Chris, so they have a lot of things to clear up before they begin to see each other as family, Darren and Phoebe and Chris and Leo especially.

**saturn698: **About the truth...something like that in this chapter ;D As for making Chris look good, he does that all on his own!

**leetvfan: **Thank you for the review and for liking the chapter! I think that's why fanfiction is so popular, there are so many ways a story can be told and changed and tweaked, the writers of movies and TV shows can't do something for each idea!

**thunder903: **Many thanks for the review! Writing Piper's death scene was very hard to write and capture just the way I wanted it, so it feels good to know that it turned out okay*hands you tissue* :D I believe its important to attempt to explain Wyatt's evil character, so more on that will be coming up, though that doesn't justify the actions he's taken or will take. And as for Chris warning Piper, because I too wished that the show would have done something with that, I will be writing something like that, though that will be coming much later. The Halliwell's have a lot to work through before they're comfortable enough with each other to talk about such heavy and dark topics.

**Chalicity: **Thank you very much for taking the time to write a long review. I enjoyed reading it (and your explanation for who Darren was also funny and I could see it in my mind XD) And yes, Chris is so awesome that everyone thinks the universe revolves around him. Evil!Wyatt will also get evil-er, so hang on! As for Phoebe finding out, here it is (though the next chapter will be more filling in that respect). And Phoebe and Cole made a good match but I'm still trying to decide on whether I should bring Cole in or Coop. Would love to hear your opinion on that!**  
**

**Madlenita: **Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter satisfies!

**JJ Ann: **Thank you very much for the inspiring review! The end is a long way off, but I hope I can keep your interest until then!

**Rilakkuma: **Thank you for the review. You always have interesting questions and comments to make :D

**Thank you to all reviewers and story alerters (PLZ, Let me know _why_ you alerted this story through a review!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains torture (implied, not too graphic)  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW**** REVIEW ****REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW ****REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**** REVIEW**

* * *

There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you

_Savior_

-Rise Against

* * *

"God _damn _Paige, honestly, you're no help at all."

"Well _sorry_, I'm not used to carrying people around."

"Really? With the way you all go down I'd have thought you'd be an expert at dragging people to safety."

Paige narrowed her eyes. "Are you implying that we can't take care of ourselves?"

"Indirectly of course. Have you people ever thought about taking some defense or fighting lessons or something like that? You know for when your powers aren't enough."

"Sure. I'll sign up at the local martial arts center ASAP."

"I was being serious-here, set him here."

Paige and Darren paused their talking and gently propped Chris in a kitchen chair.

Paige stretched her slightly sore arms. "I know he doesn't even weigh that much, but seriously, that took some work."

Darren frowned as he picked up Chris' arm and encircled the unconscious being's wrist with his thumb and middle finger. "A little underweight even."

Paige sensed a heavy topic and skillfully maneuvered it in another direction.

"So…what now?"

"Well…I was hoping you'd know of some healing potions or something we could use."

"You don't know any?"

"Nothing that would work better than what I've already tried." Besides, Darren didn't tell her, his work for the last few years had centered on the very opposite of promoting life.

Paige was deep in thought. She moved towards the light and let out a soft 'ow' when her thigh connected with the counter edge.

"Let me."

Light flooded the kitchen in a few seconds. Paige only stared at Darren.

"You can see in the dark?"

"Yeah. Now, back to the potion…"

"Right. I don't really know what to use though."

"Can't you like, come up with a super potion or something? You know, cram every other healing potion in to one that packs a punch?"

"Well, that shows how much you know about potion-making."

"I already admitted how adept I was at that. Any other comments before we begin?"

Paige just huffed and began to gather the ingredients, being extremely careful to be as quiet as possible. Darren observed for a few moments before his eyes returned to Chris, running over his form critically.

Paige caught the protective glance and spoke quietly. "You two got pretty close, huh?"

Darren's smile was weak. "Things tend to happen that way when its two against you guys."

Paige turned back to the potion, feeling shame warm her cheeks. They had all treated the newcomers with mistrust and disdain. Chris especially.

There were footsteps from above and they both froze.

Darren heard the creaking of stairs and grabbed Chris's hand, ready to orb him away lest they be caught. He never got the chance.

Whatever nightmare he'd been in, Chris took the hand on his wrist as an act of violence, and responded accordingly.

One minute Darren was holding on and the next there was a burning pain in his own wrist that made him release immediately.

Chris stared at him with unfocused eyes and snarled, preparing to strike again in self-defense. The witchlighter was only dimly aware of something that was egging him on, messing with his senses. He pushed Darren against the counter, sending some vials flying.

Paige stepped back in surprise, throwing out her hands to catch the objects with her orbs before they had a chance to hit the ground. She wasn't fast enough.

A shatter of glass filled the kitchen and Darren cursed, struggling to keep Chris under control.

The noise upstairs grew in volume, filled with rapid footsteps and the unlocking of doors.

Chris lunged for Darren again and the black haired man no longer had any choice. He spread his fingers along Chris's warm face and temple, and closed his eyes briefly.

The other's eyes rolled closed and he became limp in Darren's arms.

But it was too late. Before Darren could orb them away, Leo was standing above them, Piper and Phoebe rushing down the stairs.

The Elder had been keeping a close eye on his home from the heavens, and when he'd sensed that Piper had sprung awake, he'd immediately orbed down to the Manor.

The sight that greeted him enveloped him in complete shock. His eyes moved from Chris and Darren on the floor to the counter full of vials to Paige.

Piper and Phoebe were behind him in an instant.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Piper, I can explain-"

"What are you doing Paige? And you Darren? Why is Chris here?"

Darren's eyes darted once to the eldest Sister before they traveled back to Chris, mind whirring furiously to come up with a plan of attack.

They were cornered. Cornered with no way out. The universe really did have a sick sense of humor.

Leo grabbed his arm then, hefting him up so that they were eye to eye. Darren tensed at the contact but Leo was too livid to see the brief flash of remembered terror that sparked in Darren's eyes.

"What is going on Darren? What are you keeping from us?"

The universe really, _really_ did have a sick sense of humor.

Darren looked away. A tiny turn of the head and he spotted what the Manor's shields had failed to warn them against.

He shouted that they look out and the Sisters turned around, catching the glinting eyes of at least three demons in the shadowed living room.

"Wyatt!" Piper immediately shouted, looking at Leo before dropping to dodge an energy ball. Leo let go of Darren and orbed upstairs, followed closely by a demon.

Paige snatched at some potions behind her, throwing expertly.

But it wasn't enough, just as Darren had known it wouldn't be. He looked at the demons' clothing; their long, black flowing cloaks. The black entwined snakes tattooed on the back of their hands.

_Not here. Shit, anywhere but here!_

Piper was trying to blast one but it moved away. They shimmered out and in before the Sisters had time to do anything. The one upstairs would get to Wyatt, having dropped Leo like a fly.

_Wyatt…they were after Wyatt…_

Darren moved to Paige.

"Get them out of here!"

"We can take them! We've fought more demons before!"

"Not these demons!"

Darren turned as one shimmered in behind him. Paige let out a surprised squeak and tried to orb things at it. The demon only laughed as the objects deflected from an invisible shield that sparked red when things came into contact with it.

Darren couldn't contain his horror as he observed what was going on.

_How?_

The demon attacked him, swinging a powerful arm. Darren once more shouted at Paige to get the sisters as he blocked.

Phoebe was engaged in similar hand-to-hand combat with a demon much taller than she was. She was barely holding her own and Paige ran to get her, seeing Piper running upstairs out of the corner of her eye.

"Paige!"

The youngest Halliwell swiveled around, meeting the incoming athame with her shoulder.

Darren was distracted with the warning yell and left a critical opening. The demon swung with all his might and Darren miscalculated, blocking the blow incorrectly with the upper part of his hand. He felt the small bones crush against each other and growled out a cry of pain.

Phoebe, seeing her sister wounded right in front of her eyes, managed to push the demon away, giving her enough time to run to Paige.

The demon that had stabbed Paige now swung for her and Phoebe shielded her younger sister with her own body, preparing herself.

The cut never fell.

The middle Sister had only time to duck further as a shape tackled the demon to the ground.

* * *

Darren was done trying to maintain his secret. Lives were stake, including his own.

With a feral snarl he summoned his own weapons and sliced at the demon before him, stepping over the body as it crashed to the ground, neck torn open with twin gashes. He grappled for a few seconds with the one he'd brought to the ground before readying to strike a fatal blow to the heart.

A scream rent the air above him and he was ready to orb upstairs.

And that was when he noticed it. The demon that had now shimmered in, that was crouching next to the still form of Chris.

Slager grinned at him. "Better luck next time."

Darren tried to move forward, tried to wrench out of the grip the demon he'd been fighting with had him in. He could only watch Slager shimmer away-with Chris-as the demon squeezed his wrist with brute force, at last snapping the bones that had already been attacked before Darren finally pushed the blade down in helpless fury.

* * *

The Sisters and Leo moved surprisingly quickly.

Darren orbed to the Attic, reeling from the unexpected loss of Chris, to help defeat the attacker. He'd made it no more than three steps before Leo knocked him back with a tempered bolt.

He'd lain there, dazed enough for the Sisters to place the Crystals around him, Paige's protests filling the background, ceasing only when she hissed at the tingling sensation of Leo's healing.

"Piper! Phoebe! Stop it! Get him out of there!"

"No, Paige! There was yet another demon attack in this home and you saw how he reacted!"

Piper held up the twin blades that Darren had left behind with a cloth, obviously disgusted enough with what they were not to touch them.

"Why did you have these?"

"Piper! He saved our lives!"

"He had weapons!"

Leo moved angrily towards the cage. "You lied to us! You're a liar, just like Chris! Was this your plan then? To infiltrate this home and let demons in?"

Darren remained silent.

Phoebe called to them from behind the stand of the Book of Shadows.

"This truth spell will give us all the answers we need."

Piper's hard glare never left Darren's face. "The truth spell is unpleasant for the one it's being cast on. I suggest you tell us everything you know so we don't have to resort to that."

"Leo, please! You have to stop this!"

"Stop what? The truth? No, Paige. I've had enough of lies!"

Paige turned to Darren with tearful eyes.

"Just tell them Darren. Just tell them!"

"Tell us what?"

"What are you talking about Paige?"

"Tell them Darren! It's not worth it!"

"What are you saying Paige?"

"What is she talking about Darren?"

Darren remained silent. If they thought the side effects of a little truth spell scared him, they had another thought coming. He hadn't been under Wyatt's employ for years for nothing. They were harmless compared to the Twice-Blessed.

"Darren please!"

Darren looked at Paige, his gaze softening.

"You should be more concerned about Chris, Paige. You need to find him quickly."

"Paige isn't going anywhere."

"Please Darren. Just tell them."

Chris would never forgive him. And Darren would rather go through a million truth spells than betray his friend.

"If that's how you want it to be."

Piper began to move towards Phoebe when a groan from Darren caught her attention.

She turned in time to see Darren clutching at his left arm. Paige went to move the crystals but Leo's hand stopped her.

"What are you playing at, Darren?"

Darren ground his teeth as another wave of agony tore through his arm, the pressure exerted by his broken hand doing nothing to alleviate it.

"This isn't a fucking game, Elder."

Leo was indignant at the insult. He was about to reply when Darren let out another groan, gripping his arm tighter.

"Paige, you need to find Chris. You need to find him _now_…"

"Why do you keep saying that? He can handle himself."

"Not against them."

"Who is 'them'?"

"You're going to have to answer a lot of questions."

"I can't…not right now…Chris first…" Another twanging tug at the muscles in his arm and Darren whimpered softly. He could feel a wetness begin to spread along his sleeve and he cursed.

Paige saw the blood that slowly dripped down Darren's left hand and she wrenched herself away from Leo, moving the crystals away as fast as she could. Darren moved away, towards the door, stopping at Leo's blocking form.

"Give me one reason why I should let you go. Why you care about him so much. Why we should go look for that liar you call your friend."

Darren gave Paige a fleeting look. She nodded at him.

Darren turned back to Leo, eyes full of determination.

"Because he's my cousin…And because _he's your son_."

Leo could only stagger backwards as a horrible silence filled the attic.

* * *

Chris awoke to a stinging pain on his cheek. His bleary eyes focused on the shadowy form above him.

Chris tried to move and found his arms stretched tautly, perpendicular to his torso. The youngest Halliwell-Wyatt struggled against the bonds, fighting to kick and stand.

"You best stay still."

Chris recognized the voice. He was instantly alert.

"Where am I you son of a bitch?"

A deep, throaty laugh and then, "Questions, questions. You were always asking questions, Little Hero."

There had only been one creature who had called him that.

A taunting name meant to twist the title he'd been given by those he sought to save from Wyatt.

A taunting name that had been uttered with sickly malice, which he'd come to recognize as a precursor to pain.

Slager's wicked smile came into focus.

"I am glad we are able to meet again, Little Hero. Your family did a horrible job of protecting you, you know. Almost as if they didn't know you were family at all…"

"What did you do to them?"

"Such hatred in your voice! And I've been so nice so far…tell me, Christopher, do they even know you are their son?"

Chris didn't respond. He just grit his teeth and looked at the cave's ceiling before closing his eyes, clearly dismissing anything else the demon might have to say.

Slager laughed and called to demons behind him, commanding them to hold the 'runt' still. Chris felt heavy and long-nailed hands digging into his sides, keeping him immobile. There was a sound of fabric giving way to something sharp before a blade's coldness settled against his now uncovered skin.

"In the end, it works out best for me. Now I know there will be no angry Halliwell coming after me. You're all alone... Your precious Resistance can't rescue you this time, and once I've had my fun, you'll be seeing your older brother. Just as planned…"

* * *

"It can't…"

Darren moved around Leo. The sudden oppressive feel to the atmosphere weighed heavily on him but he couldn't stop to deal with it. Chris's mind was at stake. Darren knew Slager wouldn't kill him, no, he'd hold him until Wyatt came…

_Wyatt would come…it was the only way he'd get to them._

There was no time. They would have to be ready when Wyatt traveled to the past. And Chris would need to be sound, both in mind and body, to face his brother.

The words were looped in Piper's head. She could hear them over and over, stinging.

She was vaguely aware of moving towards the couch and dropping onto it heavily, the breath gone from her chest.

"It can't…"

Leo was searching out her eyes, but Piper looked away, looked down to her trembling hands, clasped tightly in her lap.

_No, no, no. This is all a sick joke. Something that had been made up, concocted to buy more time. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. She and Leo hadn't even…_

Piper raised her head as Leo placed his hand softly on her shoulder, slowly sitting down next to her, eyes mirroring the questions in her own.

_But they had._

The implications were vastly destructive, burning everything they touched.

They had failed in their most important and crucial role.

Finally, Piper fell against Leo's chest and cried.

Paige could only look at the scene before her with sympathy. She could never understand how Piper and Leo were feeling at this very moment, no matter how much she tried.

To discover that you'd been so horrible to your own family, to your own child…Paige prayed that she would never have to experience that.

She cast a look at Phoebe and had to drop her gaze.

The middle Charmed One was looking between her and Darren, seeking an explanation. Because if Darren was Chris's cousin…

Phoebe was assaulted with a feeling of utter darkness and she fell forward, caught at the last moment by her younger sister.

"Phoebe, you need to sit down."

Phoebe ignored Paige and looked to Darren, all the emotions in the room assaulting her empath senses and overloading her own. "You can't just tell us these things and expect us to handle it without any sort of explanation!"

Darren paused at the top of the stairs, not looking at anyone in the room.

"You can't be so cruel!"

Darren's eyes flashed in anger. Yes, it was cruel to just spring the truth on them like that, to drag their emotions through the dirt when they were so vulnerable. It was just like something Wyatt would have done…or _did_.

But it was necessary. They had to know the truth. They had to know it to be fueled by it, to rescue Chris and keep their family whole and safe for the dreadful things that surely awaited them all.

Darren could only ever try to make them understand. "It was necessary…"

"Necessary? You gave us no warning!"

"You locked me up in a cage!"

"We thought you were dangerous! What were we supposed to do?"

"Trust us! Trust _Chris_!"

Silence fell once again.

What was really bothering Phoebe though, what really had her scared out of her mind, was what she refused to acknowledge and accept.

Because the young man standing before her, screaming at her, just _could not_ be whom she thought he was.

Because those dark, raven black locks meant _nothing_. And the shape of his face meant _nothing_. And the eyes meant _nothing_.

He wasn't her son. He wasn't Cole's son. He _wasn't their child_.

And then…he was. Phoebe looked closely, searched his eyes and he _was_ and her words were lost to sobbing.

* * *

"See how his blood runs!"

The demons around Slager snickered when their leader made another cut on Chris's exposed stomach. The witchlighter made no sound.

"Don't worry, Little Hero. I will make the cuts match."

Another round of demon guffaws reached Chris's ears. He tried to shift but felt himself too weak to move around much. The remnants of the poisoned darklighter arrow where still taking their toll on his body.

Slager paused and set the blade down.

"You know Chris, I would have expected them to be here by now. The traitor at the very least."

Chris frowned at the name.

"Halner I mean. Or Fenrir. He is known by either."

"What the hell are you rambling on about Slager?"

"Commander Fenrir of course. Did you not know that was his name as well? Or do you believe that he was an innocent in our time? Lord Wyatt didn't make him his right hand for nothing. Would you like to know what he did?"

"…"

"So now you decide to go silent. Well, I guess it isn't too much of a surprise that Darren didn't show up to rescue you. The last time he chose to play the hero ended up very badly for him. I relished having him under my command."

The thought that Darren had ever taken orders from Slager was deeply troubling, and it must have showed on his face because Slager laughed, a deep throaty sound that rang with pure malice.

"Lord Wyatt made sure he paid dearly for helping the Resistance in your rescue. You should thank him sometime. You've no idea what he suffered for his betrayal."

Chris shivered at the words.

"Lord Wyatt had him locked away for days on end, with no food or water. He nearly died. And when he'd truly broken his spirit, he placed the traitor under my command. And thus the Wolf became nothing more than a simple dog," Slager paused, thinking excitedly. "Would you like to see?"

The young witchlighter stiffened. He didn't know what Slager meant, and that was always a troubling thought. The demon modeled his cruelty after Wyatt's.

"I'm a moderately powerful empath. Not as powerful as your friend of course, but enough. Such a thing comes in handy during…interrogations…"

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Slager didn't hesitate. His hand was upon Chris's forehead and the young Halliwell screamed at the frustration of not being able to protect himself.

When Darren had used his empath powers to meld their minds, he'd been gentle and careful, withdrawing as soon as the experience became painful to Chris.

Slager entered his mind forcefully, defeating each of Chris's mental shields, violently ripping away whatever defenses stood in his way.

Images streamed into Chris's conscious, staining his thoughts with malice and bloodshed.

Slager removed his hand and opened his eyes, the damage already done.

"I'll leave you to your new thoughts, Christopher. Enjoy the view."

Chris cursed his name and struggled once more against the bonds, snarling in rage at the fading laughter of the demons at the futility of his actions.

He opened his eyes only after he heard the last footstep die away away.

He surveyed the cavern once more, looking to his bonds and looking away when his eyes landed on his bloody chest.

_God damn it! _

Panic swelled in his stomach when he realized that everything Slager had said was true. He deeply doubted that the Sisters would come to his rescue. They'd been eager to get rid of him. It might be days before they even considered an attempt to get him back, if at all.

Darren was his best chance. But even that prospect looked bleak. The dark haired demon was outmatched in every way. If he really had been working under Slager, then the cruel demon commander must have been able to control him somehow.

Yup. His chances did not look good at all.

He would have to rely on himself. It was clear there was nothing around him that would help him escape. So his prime mission was to survive whatever Slager had in store for him, remain as intact as possible for as long as possible. Which was a challenge since Slager was apparently an empath and Chris doubted he'd be able to withstand repeated mental attacks like that. The images that Slager had planted in his head were already starting to trouble him, fighting to come to the forefront of his mind.

It was like being in Wyatt's hands all over again.

His only choice was to endure whatever came his way.

* * *

**Chris is in the hands of Slager! *gasp* Will the rescue arrive in time? Can they Halliwell's deal with what's just been revealed to them?**

**Will I update sooner than last time?  
**

**DON'T forget to check back for the next chapter!**

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**


	15. For the Rescue of a Son

**So...yeah...this update is so late. I do apologize for the updating, I know it sucks to read something and then have it suddenly stop. I am guilty of that which I curse other writers for when I read their fanfiction.**

**The only plus side is that this chapter is longer than the last.**

**Thank you to all of you who are still with me. Do not fear, I will finish this!**

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Siamese:** Thank you for the review! I am trying very hard to see how I might bring Cole in and how he'd fit into the story. One of the challenges of writing for Charmed is that it has so many characters that can be considered primary, so it's a hassle to include everyone!

**Leetvfan: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

**Bokmal14: **Thank you for taking the time to review. Even one word makes me want to write more :D

**JJ Ann: **I guess I'm really bad at updating regularly, huh? I wish I could just sit down and write all day but alas, school gets in the way : ( Thank you for reviewing!

**Stina Whatever: **:D ßThank you face!

**Ariex04: **I should be apologizing for the really spotty updating :P Thank you for taking the time to review!

**FirePony16: **Ahh, my good friend! Always nice to see your review!

**KW2009: **I'm so sorry for the spotty updating. I really do want to write all day and I have this story all planed out (for the most part) but it really is a challenge to find the time. Thank you for insisting on an update! A writer needs pushing ;D I'm glad you found my story and I hope you'll stick around until the end (no pun intended).

**Laws of Chaos: **Wow. That may have been the longest review I've ever gotten! Thank you for making my day with your review! I couldn't help but grin during Biology class and my teacher looked at me funny :D Anyways, I have two requests: May I use your awesome screen name in one of my chapters? And, can I use your line; "let everything be rainbows and puppies and skittles" as well? Once again, thank you for reviewing! I hope to hear/see more from you!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains brief mentions of torture (non-graphic)**

**

* * *

**

**For the Rescue of a Son**

* * *

All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you

- _Without You _Breaking Benjamin

* * *

"See how his blood runs!"

The demons around Slager snickered when their leader made another cut on Chris's exposed stomach. The witchlighter made no sound.

"Don't worry, Little Hero. I will make the cuts match."

Another round of demon guffaws reached Chris's ears. He tried to shift but felt himself too weak to move around much. The remnants of the poisoned darklighter arrow where still taking their toll on his body.

Slager paused and set the blade down.

"You know Chris, I would have expected them to be here by now. The traitor at the very least."

Chris frowned at the name.

"Halner I mean. Or Fenrir. He is known by either."

"What the hell are you rambling on about Slager?"

"Commander Fenrir of course. Did you not know that was his name as well? Or do you believe that he was an innocent in our time? Lord Wyatt didn't make him his right hand for nothing. Would you like to know what he did?"

"…"

"So now you decide to go silent. Well, I guess it isn't too much of a surprise that Darren didn't show up to rescue you. The last time he chose to play the hero ended up very badly for him. I relished having him under my command."

The thought that Darren had ever taken orders from Slager was deeply troubling, and it must have showed on his face because Slager laughed, a deep throaty sound that rang with pure malice.

"Lord Wyatt made sure he paid dearly for helping the Resistance in your rescue. You should thank him sometime. You've no idea what he suffered for his betrayal."

Chris shivered at the words.

"Lord Wyatt had him locked away for days on end, with no food or water. He nearly died. And when he'd truly broken his spirit, he placed the traitor under my command. And thus the Wolf became nothing more than a simple dog," Slager paused, thinking excitedly. "Would you like to see?"

The young witchlighter stiffened. He didn't know what Slager meant, and that was always a troubling thought. The demon modeled his cruelty after Wyatt's.

"I'm a moderately powerful empath. Not as powerful as your friend of course, but enough. Such a thing comes in handy during…interrogations…"

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Slager didn't hesitate. His hand was upon Chris's forehead and the young Halliwell screamed at the frustration of not being able to protect himself.

When Darren had used his empath powers to meld their minds, he'd been gentle and careful, withdrawing as soon as the experience became painful to Chris.

Slager entered his mind forcefully, defeating each of Chris's mental shields, violently ripping away whatever defenses stood in his way.

Images streamed into Chris's conscious, staining his thoughts with malice and bloodshed.

Slager removed his hand and opened his eyes, the damage already done.

"I'll leave you to your new thoughts, Christopher. Enjoy the view."

Chris cursed his name and struggled once more against the bonds, snarling in rage at the fading laughter of the demons at the futility of his actions.

He opened his eyes only after he heard the last footstep die away away.

He surveyed the cavern once more, looking to his bonds and looking away when his eyes landed on his bloody chest.

_God damn it! _

Panic swelled in his stomach when he realized that everything Slager had said was true. He deeply doubted that the Sisters would come to his rescue. They'd been eager to get rid of him. It might be days before they even considered an attempt to get him back, if at all.

Darren was his best chance. But even that prospect looked bleak. The dark haired demon was outmatched in every way. If he really had been working under Slager, then the cruel demon commander must have been able to control him somehow.

Yup. His chances did not look good at all.

He would have to rely on himself. It was clear there was nothing around him that would help him escape. So his prime mission was to survive whatever Slager had in store for him, remain as intact as possible for as long as possible. Which was a challenge since Slager was apparently an empath and Chris doubted he'd be able to withstand repeated mental attacks like that. The images that Slager had planted in his head were already starting to trouble him, fighting to come to the forefront of his mind.

It was like being in Wyatt's hands all over again.

His only choice was to endure whatever came his way.

* * *

_The man somehow managed to free himself from the demon's heavy grip and ran as fast as he could._

_Commander Slager looked at the escaping witch impassively, watching the unrest that grew in the remaining group of captured Resistance fighters._

_"I want an example made of him!"_

_The command was shouted at the newest recruit of the Special Forces._

_The young demon lifted his rifle to his shoulder and took aim._

_The man was almost over the hill._

_The young demon hesitated. He did not want to be taking orders from this demon, who was cruel and quick to anger and punish._

_He was of royal descent, supposed to take up chieftainship of his clan, rule and expand his people's once considerably large portion of the Underworld._

_He was not supposed to be here, killing an innocent witch._

_Slager repeated the command, voice now growing venomous. But the young demon never fired a shot._

_A hand yanked the rifle away._

_Halner cocked the weapon and set it on his shoulder, lining up the crosshairs to the escaping man's back._

_To the left of the shoulder, right scapula. To the right of the thoracic vertebrae. Under the first rib, angle the shot…aim for the heart…quick and clean…painless._

_Halner took a breath and held it. Letting it out with the shot._

_The man seemed to stand still for a few milliseconds before toppling over the hill, disappearing from view._

_Slager grinned in approval before turning to the remaining captives and giving orders for their transportation to Central._

_Darren shoved the rifle back into the young demon's hands before walking away._

_"Change of plans. Wyatt wants all the children shipped to Central."_

_A wail of protest went up amongst the captured Resistance, and parents placed their children behind them or held them tightly against their chest._

_The demons grumbled as they began to move towards their captives. They hated this particular assignment because it was hard. The prisoners fought strongly to protect their young, and a riot usually started before they finished the despicable task._

_Darren remained behind, trying to ignore the weeping that met his sensitive ears._

_Slager noticed immediately and moved towards him, his taller form imposing and angry._

_Darren was weak. He'd not yet recovered from the aftermath of Chris's rescue, nearly a year ago._

_Slager's muscular hand dug into his thin shoulder, squeezing the still fresh wounds. His other hand tapped a long fingernail against Darren's cheek._

_"I have given a command, traitor. You had better follow it."_

_With a snarl, he pushed the younger man forward._

_Darren was loathe to do it. But he did it. He allowed the darker part of himself to emerge and he did it._

_He chose his targets with cruel cunning. There were mothers whose husbands had died. They were alone in protecting their offspring. Darren moved towards these first, yanking the children away from the defenseless women's arms._

_But the Resistance members weren't stupid. They soon noticed that they stood a better chance when grouped together._

_The demons realized this too and became more brutal, threatening to shoot the children of the parents who did not willingly give their young up._

_"Please. Please!"_

_The woman's begged moan was heartbreaking. She reminded him of Erin before…before…._

_Darren pushed the memory away and reached for the baby._

_"Please!"_

_Darren growled at her, baring his canines. The babe began to cry, a wet kind of howling that made him want to claw at his own ears._

_He tried again. Again the woman held on strongly, moving away from him. Darren yelled at her to give the child over._

_And Slager heard it all. He rode forward, having again mounted his horse._

_"What are you waiting for Halner? Shoot her!"_

_Darren shook his head furiously, backing away._

_Slager said something else, in the language that only their kind could understand._

_The woman retreated fearfully as Darren moved forward, unstrapped his rifle from his back and…_

_C_hris startled awake with a groan, hazy green eyes landing on the blood drying on his chest.

He remembered where he was and again closed his eyes, trying desperately to fight the stream of images about a frightening and cruel Darren.

They had to be lies. Lies that Slager had conjured up just to torment him.

_Please let someone find me. Let someone find me or give me the strength to get through this. _

_

* * *

_

Darren made his way down the stairs quickly, stepping into the kitchen and quickly taking a seat. His hands shook awfully and he gripped the table edges to steady them. A million thoughts crowded his head but he pushed them away.

He couldn't help the Sisters or Leo make sense of things. He couldn't make sense of things himself half the time, he was in no position to help others.

And the anger he'd felt before towards them resurfaced with renewed force.

No, he wasn't the right person to handle things. Not now. Maybe after they'd rescued Chris he'd be more willing to listen to their side of things. But for now, he'd stay as far away from them as possible, only saying and doing the minimum it took to coordinate Chris's rescue and then…he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Darren sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes.

He hadn't slept in what seemed like forever.

Something tugged at his right pant leg.

Darren controlled his startled reaction and looked down.

Wyatt stood there, grabbing onto his jeans with two little hands, pulling gently but urgently.

The toddler looked up at him with imploring young eyes.

"Kwis."

Darren could only stare dumbfounded. He had never heard Wyatt speak. Not at this age.

That his voice was devoid of its usual cruel and sarcastic ring was not lost on his ears. The change was bizarre but it brought a strange half-peace.

Wyatt only offered two more tugs.

Could the child know that the missing whitelighter was his brother? Had he known all along?

Darren stared into the blue gaze, looking, searching.

And nothing but love radiated in the infant's eyes when he repeated the name he could barely, just barely, pronounce.

_"Kwis."_

The black haired man said nothing as Wyatt tottered off into the living room, sitting heavily next to one of his toy trucks and pulling something from underneath it.

Darren followed hesitantly.

_Wyatt's presence still sent his heart racing._

The toddler held something up to him.

Darren unlatched the small fingers and took the object offered to him.

It was a leather strap, frayed at the edges where it had broken. But Darren recognized it instantly. It was often used to provide a handle for blades or the small binoculars common in use by the armies in the future.

The demonic witchlighter held it close to his nose and sniffed. It stank of a demon he'd known previously, and which for a fact he knew he hadn't killed in the earlier attack.

Darren stuffed the item in his pocket and looked down at Wyatt.

He nodded at the boy and awkwardly patted his head.

"Thank you."

With that, Darren shimmered away to his room at P3.

* * *

As soon as he reformed in the bar, Darren's nose was overwhelmed with the smell of Chris.

It made him choke up but at the same time gave him more determination to find and rescue the witchlighter as soon as possible.

He went into his room and sat on the floor, near the bed, murmuring a spell that would make visible the things he'd hidden underneath it.

He pulled out a silver black briefcase, typed in the unlock code on the side and opened the refrigerated container with a soft, cool hiss.

_One of the three things he'd brought back from the future._

He picked up the high-pressure needle gun and looked among the many small vials strapped safely inside the case walls. He chose three; a green, super fast acting anti-inflammatory, a light blue painkiller, and an orange colored energy booster.

He popped each one in successively, looked for the green light on the needle gun, then pressed it to his arm, pulling on the trigger.

Once done he placed everything back and looked at his wrist.

Whatever swelling had come up was quickly going down. He could barely feel the throb of the broken bones now.

And a jittery energy set his nerves in action.

With murder in his eyes, Darren orbed to the Underworld.

* * *

Piper finally moved away from Leo's arms. In all this time, neither of them had talked. Paige and Phoebe had wordlessly left them alone in the attic.

The eldest Charmed One gazed into Leo's eyes. She saw pain there, burning intensely with a combination of shamed guilt and anger.

Piper realized that her own eyes must reflect the same things.

"I hit him."

Leo's hands clenched in his lap and he looked to them, working his jaw.

Piper couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction in the knowledge that he'd done worse than she had. The feeling, however small, still sickened her and she squashed it immediately.

"You didn't know… None of us did."

Leo exploded. His own feelings had been pushed aside in order to comfort Piper, but now that they were finally talking…he couldn't ignore them anymore.

"We should have! We were so damn blind, we should have noticed!"

Leo saw his wife shrink from the force of his voice and he took on a gentler tone, though it was no less laced with hurt and self-deprecation.

"I'm not blaming you Piper. I would never… We should have seen-…we…I _hit_ him. I-I _wanted to kill him in Valhalla_…"

Piper drew in a sharp breath and Leo tore his gaze away, placing his head in his hands, pulling at his hair, anything to distract himself from the squeezing ache in his heart.

"_I hit my own_ _son_."

It took a moment for Piper to realize that Leo was softly crying.

And when she did, she responded.

The brokenhearted mother placed strong and comforting arms around her husband, breathing evenly against his neck.

"We're both to blame, Leo… But he needs us now. _Our son needs us_. Chris needs us."

The words made it through.

Leo sat up slowly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He kissed Piper on the cheek.

* * *

Darren orbed back to the Manor to Paige preparing a potion in the kitchen.

She gave him a small, apologetic smile.

It faltered slightly when they both heard movement upstairs.

"I…didn't mean to force you to tell them. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It wasn't your fault…that knowledge was my responsibility alone. So whatever I did with it, in this case, telling your sisters and Leo, is also my responsibility."

Paige looked to the ingredients. "That sounds like something Chris would say."

Darren chuckled quietly. "Yeah. He has the whole 'take the blame for everything' attitude working pretty well for him. I swear, he's got a textbook defined martyr complex."

Paige smiled at the small joke but whatever semblance of normalcy the two had arrived at was broken when Piper and Leo emerged from the stair side entrance to the kitchen, letting go of each other's hands when they came close to the center counter.

Darren could tell that both had cried but he said nothing about it. He quite suddenly found the potion ingredients very interesting.

And by looking at him, Piper and Leo were abruptly reminded of the second part of Darren's confession.

The couple had no idea about how to best approach their nephew.

_Nephew._ The word sounded strange in Leo's head and he frowned slightly, his mind processing slowly with all that it had been through in the last hour.

"Where's Phoebe?"

Piper knew it was the wrong question to ask when Darren clearly stiffened.

"How should I know?"

His tone was cutting, and the eldest Sister shared a glance with Leo and Paige before moving closer to Darren.

"Look, the only thing I'm interested in at this moment is finding Chris. I know that what I told you is pretty big news, and I know you're hurting right now, but believe me when I tell you that Chris hasn't got much time left."

Piper's hand immediately and unconsciously reached for Leo's.

"You need to explain things, Darren. We just learned about Chris…we need to know exactly what is going on and why…Please."

Darren grabbed one of the potion leaves and began to pick at it, unable to raise his eyes and look at the three people assembled before him.

"Unlike Chris, I'm not particularly worried about future consequences," _In fact, I could care less at this moment, _"I will answer all your questions…but I must warn you that there are things, things that will upset you to know, about Chris, about Wyatt…Just be careful with what you ask. If there are things that you don't want to know, then leave them alone."

Silence reigned in the room for a few seconds.

"We need to know who has our son."

Darren nodded.

"The demons are from the future. That's why you had trouble fighting them."

Leo's knuckles turned white from holding on to the counter.

"Wyatt sent them didn't he?"

Again, Darren could only nod. He couldn't speak with Piper's indignant eyes trained on him.

"They are the Special Forces Unit of the army in the future. Handpicked by Wyatt for being the best fighters, the most powerful…"

Darren had to pause and take a breath. _They were picked like me…_

"They're led by a demon called Slager. He's the one that orchestrated the attack. He must have been sent back by Wyatt at some point."

"You mean, future Wyatt isn't here?"

Darren paled. "No. And you better hope it stays that way. For the sake of everyone."

Another round of silence went up before Paige interrupted it.

"So how are we going to do this? Do you know how to get the advantage of these demons?"

"I do. There's quite a few though, that's why I'll be needing your help. But you have to be careful, extremely careful. They're all stronger than what you're used to fighting. No offense."

Darren added that last part at Paige's raised eyebrow.

"So we'll cook up some vanquishing potions and be on our way."

"I don't think that's going to work."

All of them turned to look at Phoebe. Darren tensed up and turned around again.

"What do you mean it's not going to work?"

Phoebe glanced at Darren but he had his back to her.

"I threw a vanquishing potion at one of them. It just rebounded off of his shield."

"His _shield_?"

The middle Sister nodded. "He had a red shield. Like the one that appears on the Book of Shadows when a being of evil comes near it. Or the one that Wyatt has…"

Piper gripped Leo's hand tighter. And then they turned to Darren for an explanation. The troubled look on his face only increased their worry.

"I'm as surprised by this as you are. All I can say is that we have to be really careful and really quick if we want this to work."

"Let's do it then."

"There's one more thing you should know."

Darren looked Piper and Leo straight in the eyes this time.

"Slager is the second cruelest being I've ever met. His methods are…extreme…I'm just trying to say that…Chris may be in a bad way…he may not be the _same_."

"We'll be here to help him now. We'll get him back and we'll be there for him."

The conviction in Piper's tone softened something inside the dark haired demon and he felt a pang of jealousy.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

It took them nearly an hour to use the scrying crystal and Chris's blood (supplied from one of the cloths Darren had used in Cole's old place) to finally locate a general area of where he might have been taken.

Darren knew that they had only been able to get a general region because there were two levels in the Underworld. The one the Sisters were familiar with, covered in caves and tunnels. And the one below that, which had been inhabited by demons for centuries, long before the surface was home to humans, witches and other beings. It was several hundred feet below the exterior of the earth, as large and open as the continents above it.

He'd known that rescuing Chris would be difficult, but damn, this was getting ridiculous.

"It might take us some time to find where he's being held. We have to stay alert and most importantly, we have to stay together."

Somber nods accompanied his instructions.

And with that, they orbed to the Underworld.

Darren was surprised to discover that they'd orbed closer to Chris than he had originally expected.

He could sense the witchlighter, and though the weakness of his energy was deeply disconcerting, the fact that he could sense him still alive and there gave him hopes.

The group advanced a few meters before they heard approaching footsteps.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No. You're being stupid. There's no one that could be down here."

"Slager told us to be on the lookout."

"What do you think we're doing?"

The demons continued to talk.

Darren nudged Paige in the ribs. "Make a sound."

"What?" The youngest Sister whispered "Are you crazy?"

"We need one of them to lead us to Chris."

Paige looked to her sisters and Leo. They were uneasy about the idea but they finally decided that Darren was right.

Paige orbed a small rock against the cave wall.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that?"

"Of course I heard that. Let's go check it out."

Darren stepped into full view before anyone knew what had happened.

He threw up his own shield as a volley of energy balls flew at him.

The Sisters and Leo jumped into the action.

The guards were startled at the sudden and unexpected appearance of the Charmed Ones and the Elder they'd encountered only hours before.

Slager had been clear about not harming them.

The demons pulled their attacks. Darren noticed this and grinned to himself as Leo sent a demon to collide against the cave wall with a bolt of blue electricity when the evil being dropped his shield momentarily.

"They must have been given orders not to hurt you. Use that to your advantage!"

If they heard him they didn't say anything. He watched the Sisters out of the corner of his eyes. Piper especially. If anything happened to her…Chris would never forgive him.

The same demon that had been knocked against the wall by the Elder now dropped his shield again. And Darren moved quickly.

His blades were in his hands and at the demon's throat in a matter of seconds. The demon froze.

"Why are you here, traitor? Come to claim the great hero?"

The Charmed Ones and Leo observed the exchange with high interest.

Darren scowled and hissed out something that only the other demon could understand.

The demon responded in the same foreign tongue.

"He won't tell me where they're keeping him. Not that that's unexpected."

Piper's eyes were cold when she spoke. "You better tell us where my son is."

The demon snickered. "I take orders from no witch!"

Darren glared at him. Hard. He glared at him with the sole intention of killing.

Bloodlust filled his chest, pounded in his ears, and the beast, the wolf inside him howled for release.

_I can help you find him. I can help you find him and get revenge on those that dared to take him. Just let me out. Let me do it._

He glanced back at the Sisters and Leo. Had he not brought them along, he'd have listened.

So for now, he ignored the dark whispers in his head and turned back to the demon he held helpless.

_"Tell me where he is!" _Darren hissed at him, as the witches behind him looked at each other, wondering just what the hell he was saying.

_"I won't tell you anything!"_

Darren hadn't wanted to do it. Connecting to the demon's dark mind could very well crack his wall of self control but Chris was the priority now _and always_, so Darren splayed his fingers over the demon's face quickly, giving him to chance to turn his head.

He moved rapidly inside the demon's psyche, searching among the violent and evil thoughts that were everywhere he turned.

And then he found it, hidden carefully but still there.

He wanted to kill the demon, to strangle the life out of him. He could very well do it with one hand if he wanted to. He'd learned how.

But he couldn't, _not really, _not in front of the Charmed Ones and Leo.

There was enough blood on his hands as it was.

_Chris's too_ his mind supplied hauntingly and Darren couldn't rid himself of that single thought.

Leo had thought that the inner conflict of leaving his family and committing to the duties of an elder had been the strongest emotion he'd ever felt.

And now, as he fought to rescue a son unknown to him, in all senses of the word, proved that he'd been wrong.

Because he'd never felt these things coursing inside him, this combination of anger and self-hatred and the strong, unyielding need to make things right. He looks at Piper and at Darren and he sees the same emotions reflected, if only briefly in the latter, and he knows that he is doing the right thing.

And the road ahead is hard, but that's just the price they're going to have to pay for all their mistakes.

* * *

One minute he was enjoying a cut of nearly raw meat and the next, one of his underlings shimmered in next to him, out of breath.

"They're here."

Slager knew perfectly well who _they_ are but the news is so unexpected, _so soon_, that he could only stare at the demon wordlessly.

His wits came back within seconds though and he stood up, pushing the small table (and his dinner on it) to the floor.

"All of them?"

"Yes sir. Including Halner."

Slager bellowed a growl, spasmodically grabbing the messenger by the shoulders and heaving him towards the entrance to the cave.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go warn the others!"

Those around him stood up as soon as the demon left.

"What do you want us to do commander?"

"Should we take the brother with us?"

Slager thought furiously, trying to come up with a plan of action that would guarantee him success.

He knows perfectly well that if they take Chris with them, Halner and the Halliwells will tear the Underground apart looking for the witchlighter.

He must assume that they now know that Chris is a part of their family.

Slager hates having to retreat but it is now the best course of action.

"No. Leave the weakest to hold out as long as they can, to act as a distraction while we get away. Gather all evidence that we've been here. We're leaving Chris behind," Slage grinned and withdrew his blade, "but not without saying goodbye of course."

* * *

**Next up: Rescuing Chris and the repercussions of seeing him in such a state for everyone... **


	16. To Stand Alone

**Hopefully, this update reaches you guys sooner than the last one! I haven't the heart to look back and check and see how long I left you, my loyal readers, without any updates last time. Well, school is coming to end so that means updates will come sooner. Thanks for sticking it out this far!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Stina Whatever: Thanks for taking the time to review. Comments are always welcome!**

**Wazup8523257: Hope this wasn't too long for you :D Thanks for leaving a review!**

**iHATEfangirls: Thank you, thank you *blush* Writing is mostly practice, practice, practice. A lot of experimentation with words to find your voice :D Hopefully this update was sooner than the last one!**

**KW2009: I'm trying to make more time for writing. Thanks for the review!**

**JJ Ann: I love chocolate! It is my weakness. I too love hurting Chris, however evil that sounds XD Putting him back together though is a tough job. Slager will continue to haunt him (and the Halliwells) and Evil!Wyatt will show up soon enough…I agree with you, not many good Cole and Chris stories around. I'll see what I can do. And as for Phoebe, on the show she wants to be a mother really badly, but maybe she's not ready. She'll certainly have her hands full with Darren! Thank you for reviewing!**

**FirePony16: Cookies can make you hyper like that :D And yes, finally they know they're a family, though that will create more problems than it will solve! Thanks for the review! P.S. Any details on your future stories?**

**Saturn698: No! No forgetting is allowed :D Though it's my fault…Anyways, thank you for taking the time to review! I hope I didn't take too long this time.**

**Neferiti: Thanks for the review! I totally understand what you mean. I am wary of OCs when I read too, so I tried to make Darren a good fit to the Charmed dynamic.**

* * *

**To Stand Alone**

* * *

Search for the answers I knew all along

I lost myself, we all fall down

Never the wiser of what I've become

Alone I stand a broken man

- Breaking Benjamin, "Without You"

* * *

Chris was vaguely aware of movement around him.

Before he could open his eyes and see exactly _what though, something, __a cloth, his sluggish mind registered, was placed around his head, tied tightly._

His head was allowed to fall back to the stone beneath him with a resounding _thud._

Panic was now shooting through his nerves. Something was going on and he couldn't _see a damned thing._

He contemplated the idea of screaming before a hand covered his mouth and Slager's sickly calm voice floated to his ears.

"Stay still now, Chris, this won't hurt a bit."

Chris felt the all too familiar press of cold metal against the skin of his side and he began to struggle as much as he could.

Which must not have been much at all because Slager controlled most of it rather quickly and then – Chris felt fire, a burning on the left side of his chest and thankfully, _thankfully, his mind decided that his body had had enough and he blacked out once more._

Slager slowly removed his blade from Chris's chest and turned to the few demons that had remained.

"There. Now they'll be too preoccupied with saving him that we'll be able to lose them easily."

"Where do we travel to, commander?"

"Scatter for now. Go where you will. I'll call for you again in two weeks time. And be careful. Halner is not someone you want to encounter alone and the Sisters will be out for blood as well. Just remember that you serve Lord Wyatt and it's him you'll answer to should anything go wrong."

The demons nodded and shimmered away.

* * *

Darren knew something was wrong the minute his arm began to throb again.

They were getting close; he could sense Chris clearer and clearer the more they advanced.

The fact that the resistance to their rescue had waned significantly was also a point for worry.

He wanted to move as fast as possible but the lack of a counterattack could mean a deadly trap.

And so they moved carefully through the network of tunnels and caves.

* * *

Leo had moved towards Piper as they advanced. He'd taken hold of her hand and stepped in front of her protectively, second to Darren in leading the rescue mission forward.

Piper was about to tell him that she could take care of herself but then thought better of it. She realized that he needed to do this, needed some confirmation that he _could still be a protector for his family._

So she followed behind him, hand clutching his, squeezing once for support.

Darren came to a halt in front of a large cave entrance.

The ample torchlight in the cave illuminated a sight that seemed to instantly stop everything.

* * *

Darren entered first and quickly went to the prone form on the slab of stone.

His index and middle fingers were at the witchlighter's neck in an instant and the pulse beneath beat against his calloused digits weakly.

His hand moved to staunch the flow of a clear stab wound on Chris's left side but Leo's hand was already there.

He'd told himself he would try not to look, _not to see whatever emotions were all too clear on the faces of the Sisters and Leo, but he couldn't help it._

The Elder was clearly trying to hold it together and the rest of them were in a similar state.

Piper was fighting back tears, _a losing battle, yet her voice was strong, __determined just like Chris, when she immediately demanded that they try to remove the chains that held Chris's arms taut._

Her gentle hands went around her son's head, untying the blindfold as Paige shrugged off her dress jacket and handed it to Leo. Phoebe did the same, only her clothing went to help cover Chris's torso, and was not balled up and applied to the young man's side.

The situation was much too memorable for Darren, _too much déjà vu, as he gripped the chains and began to heat them orange, enough to break the iron._

Neither the Sisters nor Leo questioned him on it.

He helped the Sisters slowly slide Chris's unresponsive body into Leo's arms, ignoring the jolt of alarm that coursed through him when his hand accidentally brushed Phoebe's, _and she looked at him and he looked away._

Thus, they orbed back to the Manor in silence.

* * *

"Here, let's set him here."

Piper motioned towards their bed and Leo agreed, carefully setting Chris's body down onto the soft sheets. Paige and Phoebe stood behind him, anxious.

His hands were then moving all over Chris, healing in golden glow all the red lines that had been etched into his son's skin.

Both parents slowly removed what was left of Chris's shirt to inspect him for further injury and could not contain a shared look of utter horror when they discovered the marks, faded though they were, of similar past misery.

Piper began to cry again.

_Because she suspected she knew who had caused the scars and because it was further confirmation of her failure as a mother, of her husband's as a father, _

_Of the Halliwells as a family._

* * *

Darren wanted to be there. He wanted to the one to heal Chris, wanted to be the one to care for him, and be there when he woke up.

But they were all in there and they were bound to ask questions and the truth was, he didn't have the energy for it.

His wrist was starting to hurt again as the painkillers wore off and the pull of sleep was growing stronger and stronger.

He was about to get up to get something to eat when a presence at the kitchen entrance stopped him.

"We should talk."

He froze for a moment before replying, "We have nothing to talk about."

Phoebe paused.

"That's the point."

"Is it?"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Of course we have a lot to talk about. There is so much we need to catch up on."

"Try about two decades."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What do you mean?"

Darren huffed and turned around in his seat, facing Phoebe for the first time in their entire conversation.

"You don't know _anything about me. You know nothing about Chris. None of you knows much about __either of us. And I told you earlier that I'd be willing to correct that to some extent, by answering your questions. I owe that much to Piper and Leo, even Paige. But you…__I owe you nothing."_

Phoebe was startled by the ferocity of his voice, by the anger that burned in his eyes when he chose to look at her.

It confused her. Yes they'd been less than civil with both witchlighters, but now that they knew…

_I guess I expected that Darren and I would somehow be different than Chris and Piper and Leo. Was our relationship really that bad in the future? Did none of us Charmed Sisters turn out to be good mothers? What happened to them, what happened between Darren and I, to make him hate me so much?_

The black-haired young man stood suddenly.

"I'm going to check on Chris."

Phoebe tried to talk around the knot in her throat.

"Can we talk later?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

Darren stepped into the room quietly.

Piper, Leo and Paige all looked at him as he entered, though none of them moved from where they'd been sitting.

Piper and Leo were the closest to Chris, their chairs only inches from the bed.

Paige had taken a spot at the window ledge.

Darren took a seat on the small couch next to the door, minding the movement of his now hurting wrist.

He began to wonder if it would swell again when Leo interrupted his thoughts.

_Leave it to the Elder to start. They never can be quiet._

"You said you'd answer our questions, right, Darren?"

Darren resisted the urge to wince at Leo's tone. The older man had spoken quietly, clearly ashamed. But it was the way he'd pronounced his name, _with something that was like pity but not really, that upset something inside him._

"I did."

Leo looked at Piper briefly before returning his gaze once more to his sleeping son.

"Chris…who is he? I mean…Who was he in the future, that those demons would want…would want to take him, to – _hurt him like this?"_

_Not an altogether easy question, but not the most difficult he could have asked._

"Chris was…_is, the leader of the Resistance."_

"Against Wyatt?"

Piper flinched at the question but nodded at Darren to continue.

"Yeah…While Wyatt was…building his empire, Chris was building up the Resistance forces. He coordinated hiding places, troops, supplies, whatever would be necessary, he was the head of it."

Something akin to awe showed on all their faces and Darren felt an undeniable urge to continue, to make them know just who Chris was, just how important and powerful and courageous a man they had for a son.

It was as much an exercise of getting them to see their faults as it was to show them how beautiful and strong a being they'd raised.

_A condemnation and a redemption all at once._

"He set up the rebel quarters and actively participated in the Resistance. He'd go into battle with the men and women, all the magical and non-magical beings who followed him. They called him…they admired him so much they gave him the title; 'Hero of the People'," Darren smiled sadly, "Now that one _really pissed Wyatt off."_

The newfound looks of respect on their faces told Darren that he had succeeded in giving them a glimpse of the _currently broken, __but not for long if he had a say in it hero that their son was._

"You should be proud of him."

Both parents nodded, unable to speak.

"You guys must have worked together a lot then, right?"

Paige's question threw him momentarily.

_I worked against him. I tried to destroy all that he worked so hard to save._

"To some extent. Anything else you'd like to ask?"

Their faces paled a little and Darren knew where they were going next.

"Where were _we, when all of this was happening?"_

"I can't answer that."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"That's something you need to ask Chris, Piper. It's up to him if he wants to answer that or not. Not me. I won't answer any questions whose answers I believe belong to Chris. That's the deal, the only deal, so take it or leave it."

"I can understand why Chris would…_hate us. But you…Why would you act so coldly towards us? Towards your mother?"_

Whatever peace had settled in the room over the last few minutes now fled instantly.

"I already told all of you," Darren stood and moved towards the door, his second hasty exit in the past half-hour, "Don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to."

* * *

Paige went after the witchlighter.

She passed Phoebe's room on the way and was about to knock on the closed door when she thought better of it.

Whatever was wrong, she needed to know all the facts before she could take action on anyone's behalf.

Talking to Darren seemed like a logical first step.

The youngest Charmed One made her way to the kitchen, mildly surprised to see Darren making coffee.

He offered her a cup and when she declined, he chugged the entire thing.

"Were you thirsty?"

"Hungry."

Darren pulled some leftovers from the fridge and began to eat them cold.

"Really hungry I think. Don't you want to heat that up first?"

"It's fine."

Paige noticed that Darren grabbed the fork with his right hand, his left arm held close to his chest.

It dawned on her that during the last hours, they'd never once asked Darren if he was alright. They'd assumed, by his lack of voicing exhaustion or hunger or pain, that he was fine.

"Are you okay, Darren?"

"Sure."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Chris is hurt Paige. You and your sisters and Leo are hurting. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You can tell me you know."

"Now why's that?"

Paige couldn't answer.

"Exactly."

"You don't have to be such an ass."

"Hmnn..."

"I'm serious Darren. We need to work together if we're going to help Chris."

"Fine. I'll concede to that point."

"_All of us."_

"Look Paige, I'm sticking around until Chris wakes up and gets better. Once that happens, I'm going back to the penthouse. And that's that."

"Why are you so intent on pushing us away?"

"What? Do you honestly expect that we can all suddenly be a big, happy family?"

"Why don't _you want the same thing?"_

Darren was sick of the discussion.

"Because I'm not a part of this family!"

Paige was stunned. "What do you mean you're not a part of this family? You're a Halliwell!"

"Fat load of good that ever did me."

It was also getting harder and harder for Paige to control her irritation.

"Would you stop speaking in some damned code? Why can't you just say what you mean? Why are you so reluctant to talk about why you hate us so much?"

"I already told you Paige! I'm _not a part of this family, I don't owe any of you anything, okay? In fact, that woman that you are all so keen on calling my mother owes __me an explanation."_

"And what kind of explanation exactly does she owe you?"

"The same explanation that Patricia Halliwell once owed you."

Paige stopped immediately. It took only a few seconds for what Darren had said to register in her mind.

And then…things made sense. An appalling sense.

Because all this time she'd been wondering just how Phoebe and Cole had had a child in the future.

But they hadn't. They'd had a child _here, in the present, not more than two years ago._

_Oh God._

"That can't..."

"Exactly my thoughts. I only learned that we were related some weeks ago."

Paige was about to ask how but her mind supplied her with the answer.

_It must have been when they went to the future. It must have been Wyatt._

"Does Chris…"

"Know? Of course he knows! It's kind of obvious that I wasn't around when he was growing up. Not as a cousin anyway."

"Wait, what?"

"Chris and I were friends, when we were children. School friends. Nothing more."

"So you knew us? I mean, you knew Piper and Wyatt and Leo and me?"

"And Phoebe," Darren added disdainfully.

"So your last name?"

"Given to me by Wyatt."

"By Wyatt?"

Darren realized he'd said too much.

"It's not important."

"Of course it's important! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Sure, why not? 'Oh by the way, I just found out I'm related to you all a month ago. Excuse any feelings of anger and resentment I may hold towards you.'"

Darren looked at Paige and she _understood._

She too hadn't known she was a Halliwell until Prue's death. She'd spent most of her life under another identity.

_She understood and that scared the crap out of Darren because he'd never had anyone (other than Chris, to some degree) understand._

_And in a way she didn't __understand. Because she hadn't ended up in a house whose walls reverberated with screams, both angry and hurt. She didn't know that he'd ended up in Wyatt's hands, on the side opposite Chris._

Paige reached to touch his hand.

He recoiled.

"Easy. I won't hurt you."

_Could she know? Had she seen the remembered terror in his eyes?_

Darren allowed her to take his hand in hers.

_His right hand…_

He drew back immediately with a sharp hiss. Paige let go just as quickly, her eyes catching the slightly swollen flesh as the motion caused his long sleeve to move back.

"You're hurt."

"…"

"You _are hurt."_

"Nothing that I can't handle."

"Let me see."

"Let you see what?"

Both Paige and Darren decided that Leo had the worst timing in the history of the world.

His hazel eyes were now scanning Darren up and down, medical training, however long ago, still kicking in.

"What happened to your hand?"

Darren shrugged. "Broke it."

Paige and Leo stared at him in shock.

"What? It's no big deal. Wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last."

Leo strode next to him. "Why didn't you say anything, Darren?"

There was genuine concern in his voice and Darren once more wanted to flee. He wasn't prepared to deal with these things, these _emotions._

"Cause there were more important things at the time. I'm fine anyways. Don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."

Leo ignored him and reached for his arm, asking wordless permission with the concern that shone in his eyes.

Darren decided that he would capitulate, _it was something new, something new and Darren wanted to experiment with the feeling of having someone care. He wanted a peek, a tiny glimpse and then he'd orb off to the penthouse and wait there for Chris to wake up._

The younger man extended his arm reluctantly and Leo took his forearm with care. He pulled back the sleeve and frowned at the sight, _purple and red, swollen, with faint scarring around as well that met his eyes._

"When did this happen?"

Darren pretended to think about it. "Well, that one demon tried to deck me in the face and I blocked incorrectly and then after that, when I was on the ground, well _that demon took my wrist in a death grip and squeezed. So I'd say…maybe eleven hours ago?"_

"You've been walking around with a broken wrist for eleven hours?"

The black-haired man wanted to say that walking around on a broken leg was much worse but he kept that to himself.

"As I said before, there were more pressing issues to deal with. Namely, rescuing Chris."

Though Darren's blatant disregard of self was unsettling, Leo was amazed by the level of devotion, _of loyalty, that such an action clearly demanded._

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Leo placed his hands over Darren's wrist and once the golden glow was gone, the witchlighter rubbed his wrist, flexing his fingers in a rhythm known only to him.

"Thanks."

Leo smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Not long after Darren had orbed away, Leo and Paige sat down for a cup of hot chocolate.

"What was all that about?"

Paige frowned deeply. "Something very complicated, very difficult to deal with and very, very touchy."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me what?"

"I'm not sure I should. But since it affects all of us…Darren…told me some things about his past."

Leo was on high alert. "What kinds of things?"

"Well, for starters, he didn't grow up in the Manor."

"Well, Phoebe must have moved in the future or something, I mean it's –"

"He didn't grow up with Phoebe."

"With Cole then? Somehow?"

"He grew up with _none of us around."_

"What? How is that possible?"

"It's the same way I grew up."

Leo's hands gripped the mug harder. "You don't mean…"

"Yes. When I asked him to explain why he hated us so much, Phoebe in particular, he told me that Phoebe owed him an explanation like Patricia Halliwell had owed me one. I concluded that he grew up in foster care or in the Underworld. I didn't have the guts to ask."

"Does Phoebe know?"

"I highly doubt it. And I know it's a horrible thing but I just hope she doesn't find out soon. Knowing that hard truth would crush her."

Leo sighed.

"We have a long way to go before we can even begin to fix things, don't we? With both of them?"

The youngest Charmed One began to trace the contours of her cup, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

"Phoebe? How are you holding up?"

"I'm…okay, I guess."

The middle Charmed One took a seat next to Piper.

"How is he?"

Piper's eyes never left the prone form of her son.

"He isn't getting any worse. He's just sleeping."

"After what he went through, he needs his rest."

"I know…but I can't help but think…what if he doesn't come back to us?"

Phoebe took her sister's hands in her own. "He'll come back Piper. He's got your and Leo's stubbornness. My nephew isn't about to quit."

Piper smiled at that and thanked her sister. "How are things between you and Darren?"

Phoebe tensed. "Bad. I can't get him to talk to me. He _hates me Piper and the worst part is that I can't try to fix anything when I don't know __why."_

"You'll just have to give him time, Phoebe. We're both going to have to give our sons time. I'll be surprised if Chris even talks to me, after the way I treated him."

"You didn't know Piper."

"And what does that say about me as a mother? "

Phoebe didn't know how to rebuke that. She'd been thinking the same thing about herself in regards to Darren.

"And," Piper continued, "At least you've got only Darren to worry about. Me? I get to find out that I raised a man who thinks it's okay to take over the world and hurt his brother for trying to stop him."

Phoebe didn't know how to rebuke that either so she settled for hugging her older sister.

And neither woman knew that they'd discovered just the very minimum of the truth.

* * *

Chris was vaguely aware of voices around him.

He could feel softness below him, so different from the sensation of lying on stone.

His second observation was that he couldn't smell the coppery scent of blood, nor feel that pulsing pain in his chest.

In fact, he didn't feel any pain at all.

Chris then felt a hand, _soft and strangely familiar, on his cheek, urging him awake._

The battered young man decided to open his eyes to investigate and came face to face with Piper, Phoebe in the background.

He instantly decided that it had been a bad idea.

He was about to apologize for being in her house _which it no doubt was, and ready to tell her that he'd get up and leave as soon as he could._

The emotion in her eyes stopped him.

Because there was no anger or disdain harbored there. Just a familiar warmth and love that he'd seen all the days of his youth.

It occurred to him that this Piper was finally _mom._

And that thought alone scared the shit out of him.

* * *

"You've seen then, haven't you?"

"Seen what?"

Greater Power That Be, Keiran, sighed in exasperation.

"Seen just who Chris and Darren are?"

Gideon's face fell. "Of course I've seen! The Skies are in an uproar over the news. This most unexpected revelation now puts our plans in jeopardy."

Keiran seemed to mull over that sentence for a few seconds before responding.

"Not completely."

"What've you got in mind?"

"If the Skies are in such an uproar over it, why shouldn't the Underworld be as well?"

"Demons are not like Powers That Be. They don't look over the earth."

"Exactly. Which means that no one down there knows who Darren is. No one down there realizes that the son of the Source is alive, much less that he even exists. Can you imagine the kind of chaos that would result from such a revelation?"

Gideon smiled. "I see where you are going with this. But I don't understand how it should help us at all."

"And that right there, Gideon, is your problem. You come up with brilliant plans but you don't know how to…_adjust them should the need arise."_

"Enlighten me, then. Tell me what kinds of _adjustments you are thinking about making."_

Keiran grinned. "All in good time, Gideon. For now, let us give them time. Let us observe what events unfold and then we will strike accordingly."

* * *

"Chris?"

If he didn't know it wouldn't work, Chris would have pretended to have fallen asleep again.

"I'm sorry Piper. I'll be out of here in no time."

"No Chris. That's not what I want."

"Then _what do you want?"_

"I…we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Chris, please."

"Just tell me what you want to talk about Piper. I'll consider it. Honestly, I will."

"Why didn't you tell us Chris?"

The brown haired witchlighter looked away. "I didn't feel the need to."

"We're your family Chris! Why would you not feel the need to tell us?"

"Look, Piper, I'm grateful that you rescued me and all, but I really don't need this right now. I've just been held captive by a sadistic demon who told me that my brother is going to drop by any minute. We kinda need to prepare."

"He told you Wyatt would come?"

"Yeah. And trust me, that's bad for everyone."

Chris winced visibly at his choice of words.

"Fine. I will trust you."

The young Halliwell couldn't contain the surprise that overcame his face at those words.

_Am I hearing things or did she just say that she'd trust me?_

"I mean it Chris. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to fix this."

Chris didn't know what to say in reply so he just stared at the woman before him for the longest time.

_Could they really fix everything that had come between them?_

Piper seemed to think so. And Chris was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Something else occurred to him though.

_The only way that they'd found out who he was would have to have been through…_

"Where's Darren?"

Phoebe went rigid and Chris again wished that he could go back to sleep.

Because her reaction had just told him something else.

_Darren had revealed both their identities._

_And the implications of that were mind blowing._

"There is something that we _do need to talk about."_

The witchlighter looked straight at his aunt.

Piper understood instantly.

"Should I get Paige and Leo?"

Chris nodded reluctantly. "I think it's something that we all need to discuss."

* * *

As soon as everyone was in the room, Chris got straight to the point.

He spared Leo a glance, a mumbled thanks and that was it.

The Elder was clearly hurt but that didn't bother Chris.

He was considering fixing things with his mother seriously. Leo was a whole other different story.

"There's something very important that we need to talk about…and it concerns Darren. You should also know that this is the first and last time that I will share things about the future willingly. You guys listening?"

They all nodded solemnly.

Chris shifted in the bed, sitting up fully before continuing.

"Darren…didn't grow up with me, with any of us. He didn't know he was even a Halliwell until a month ago when Wyatt…told him the truth."

Chris looked straight at Phoebe.

"And I need to know why."

Phoebe was astonished into silence.

_Was that why Darren was avoiding her? She'd never even been in his life?_

"What do you mean Chris? Why wasn't Darren around?"

Chris sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"That's my question Phoebe. I met him when I was twelve, at school. We became good friends but that was it. I never knew he was my cousin until a few weeks ago. I need to know what happened here, in the past, that made it so that he grew up… elsewhere."

Memories crowded Phoebe's head. Memories of Cole, the Seer, of baby toys and name books and a black blanket with a red triquetra in the middle.

"I was…in love… With Cole… he was a – um, demon and we…we got married, and he promised…he promised me that he was good…I was pregnant, I was pregnant and I was so, _so happy," Phoebe paused, her eyes seeing something none of them could. "I trusted him. I trusted him and we were both so happy, we planned everything out…but he hadn't changed…He was still the Source, and soon after we got married…he moved us to the Underworld. And I went willingly because," Phoebe swallowed hard, "I saw things his way…and the whole time it was the baby, it was the being I was carrying that made me…He and the Seer must have done something, some spell, some potion, __something, because it just wasn't right and I – I even tried to attack my sisters…"_

Piper and Paige took each of her hands in their own.

But Phoebe knew she had to finish this. She had to tell Chris. She owed him the truth.

_She owed Darren the truth._

"We…_I realized that I couldn't keep living like that…I couldn't endanger everything and when the Seer…when she used a spell to transfer the baby from my womb to hers…I made the decision to destroy her…"_

Chris couldn't contain his intake of breath.

_No, no, no, no. _

He had expected an entirely different story. A story where Darren was stolen by demons as a child. A story where the Sisters and Leo had looked for him for years, but hadn't been able to find him.

Not a story in which they'd all played a part in killing the woman who'd last carried Darren.

"So his name?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Cole had…mentioned something like it but we'd never agreed on something before…"

And Chris realized too that Phoebe held no answers. Not the answers he'd been hoping for. For her, that day had ended in the death of a being whose greatest accomplishment had been to make her evil, to turn her against her sisters.

She'd never even known that Darren was alive.

_She didn't know, then, when Darren had been born, or how much he'd weighed, or what he looked like as a baby._

_And Chris had to admit that those tender, beautiful years of innocent infancy were perhaps forever lost for Darren. _

_He'd never have baby pictures to be embarrassed about. He'd never tell any stories about the history behind his name or his birth. He'd probably never even know the true date of when he'd been born._

_And Phoebe must have known that too, maybe seen that horrible and inescapable truth rising in his eyes because she looked straight at him and bared herself for the smallest unit of time._

_And Chris knew that that guilt would forever weigh on her shoulders._

_The real question: Was that penance enough?_

For Darren Halner, everything tumbled over the moment he chose to sit down.

He'd only come back to check on Chris, having sensed that he'd awoken.

And he'd been about to enter the room, smiling at the recovery of his friend when the stumbling story had been released into the air.

He was frozen in place, unable to tear himself away even as every successive word slashed at him more and more.

Phoebe had just confirmed something that he'd suspected all along, _something that had been yelled at him for years and years._

_I'm not even supposed to be alive..._

"When are you planning on telling Darren?"

Phoebe went quiet.

And then…

"Yeah, _mother dearest, when __were you planning on telling me all of this?"_

The sneer on Darren's face was painful to look at.

"Oh don't go quiet cause of me. Honestly. I just dropped by to check on Chris but by the looks of things," The dark haired man sent a chilling glare to the witchlighter mentioned, "He's well on the way to recovery. So well on the way in fact, he just couldn't resist that infamous curiosity of his."

"Darren, I can explain–"

"Explain? There's nothing _left to explain."_

It was clear, by the way Darren was clenching and unclenching his hands, that something bad was about to happen.

And the worst part was that Chris didn't know how to stop it.

"By all means, continue this little family reunion. Don't let me stop you," Darren glowered at all of them, "it clearly hasn't in the past."

"Now, Darren that's unfair–"

"Is it Piper? You're not exactly in the best light to be talking about justice at the moment. If I were you, I wouldn't say a peep."

"Leave her out of this."

The hint of warning in Chris's voice did nothing to deter the demonic witchlighter.

"She was a part of it! They all were!"

"You need to calm down, Darren."

"Calm down? You're siding with them?"

"I'm not siding with anyone!"

"Chris is right Darren."

"I don't recall asking for your input in this Leo."

Darren once more looked at Phoebe, clear and utter disgust on his face.

"And to think you came to me, wanting to 'fix' things. Tell me, Phoebe, what's your grand plan for 'fixing' _this? What's your grand plan for 'fixing' __me? When it wouldn't have worked I wonder, would you have just disposed of me like last time?"_

"Darren, if I'd had known–"

"You didn't even give birth to me! You _aren't a mother, not even in the most base definition of the word!"_

"It hurt me to do it! You have no idea how long I killed myself over what I had done, what I had agreed to!"

"And I suppose that I had it better then? What? Did you think that I would suddenly end up in happy land, with all the candy and rainbows my little heart could have desired?"

_"I didn't even know you were still alive!" _

Darren went quiet.

His eyes surveyed everyone in the room, the looks on their faces.

_The pity and the sadness and the anger and the guilt._

He was an empath. A powerful empath and all their emotions were overloading his brain, howling and coiling in his head and Darren felt like a trapped animal.

_Like he'd been cornered_

_Like when he'd been a child, and he'd somehow made it past his stepfather, and down the stairs, though not fast enough to unlock the door and run outside. When he'd had to turn around then, when he'd had to choose to try and postpone the inevitable by running around the furniture in the living room or…_

_Like that night. Like that terrible night when those men had come for him, given his stepfather something before shooting him right before his eyes, point-blank, before they'd chased him through the woods and before he'd tripped and fell and one had caught him and dragged him to the nearby river and…_

_Like when Wyatt had come into his cell after both Erin and their unborn child and Amal had died and he'd broken so easily and pitifully in the Twice-Blessed's hands, so bone-weary tired of the pain and the hunger and the darkness and solitude and quiet when so many voices were screaming in his head, crying for retribution, for vengeance against him and his blood stained hands._

But now he had a choice.

He could run, _could run and hide and they'd never find him if he wanted it that way, _so he did just that.

* * *

**So now what? Can they fix things? Check back to find out :D**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! REVIEW + ME = HAPPY PERSON = SOONER UPDATES + LONGER CHAPTERS = YOU HAPPY!**


	17. Unfair Odds

**OMG AN UPDATE! Why yes, yes it is! **

**Again, as always, apologies for updating in forever. The good news is, it is summer and school is done with and I will now have time to update much, much more frequently.**

**Review replies will come to you via PM :)**

**Thank you to all who are still reading. I know how frustrating it is to read something and then find out that it hasn't been updated in a while. Again, I will again reiterate the promise that I made at the beginning, which is that I will definitely and without a doubt finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chris followed his cousin in an instant. It wasn't at all hard to pursue the orb trail that Darren left behind and soon the witchlighter was standing in San Diego Park, at the edge of the dense woods.

Darren sensed his cousin following and immediately hid.

It felt strange to shapeshift after so many years but within seconds, he became his favorite creature, triangular and vertical grey-furred ears listening closely to Chris taking a few tentative steps into the woods.

Leo and Piper orbed next to their son in little time.

"Darren!"

Chris shouted his cousin's name, tone overwhelmed by a sense of panic and desperation that almost made Darren come out. _Almost_.

"Darren, please!"

He would not give in.

Piper could not bear to hear the unveiled alarm in her son's voice so she stepped forward, joining him in calling for her nephew.

"Darren!"

He ignored both of them and with silent, padded feet began to move away from the edge of the forest, deeper into the trees.

He needed to be alone, needed space, needed to gather himself and think, _think about what he was going to do next because with the sudden turn of events everything had been put into jeopardy. Every plan he'd made in the last few weeks had vanished with disturbing ease._

Chris stumbled. Leo caught him quickly, before he could fall forward or move forward.

The young witch glared at his father, clearly wanting to be let go.

"Please Chris. You're just recovering. You should be resting."

Chris wanted to scream at him and tell him that he was fine.

But it was painfully clear that he wasn't. He could feel the weakness that plagued his every muscle, could feel the unsteadiness in his legs and he cursed himself for his lack of strength.

He couldn't just leave now, leave Darren alone after what had just happened.

"I'll stay behind and look for him. You go back and rest."

Chris searched his father's eyes.

"If there is ever to be any chance, Leo, of us talking, then you find him. Find Darren."

With that, Chris loosened himself of Leo's gentle grasp and orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

Piper stood still, looking at the woods before her that seemed to stretch on forever.

"We'll never find him like this. We need to head back and scry for him."

Leo smiled sadly at her. "You go ahead. I'll stay here and try to sense him as an Elder."

Piper's eyes immediately flew to her husband's, "Do you think they…knew? That he was alive all these years…and didn't say anything?"

Leo frowned at the implications of that but looked away when he realized that what Piper was suggesting was completely possible.

"I don't know Piper. But as soon as I'm done searching, and we find him, I'm going up there to find out."

Piper took his hand and squeezed.

"We messed up really bad didn't we? All of us. And now our children have to pay the price."

Leo's heart clenched. _She was right_.

"That's why we have to do our best to fix it."

* * *

Before he knew what he was doing, Darren was shimmering to his old home.

_If it could even be called that. _

He didn't know why he'd gone there. Seeing the dilapidated house brought back unpleasant memories and his stomach lurched but he forced himself forward.

He went to the woods behind the house, feeling the familiarity of the trees. It was calming to some degree, until he remembered why he'd come.

Even now, years before he'd discover it, he was able to find the big oak that had served as his refugee far too many times.

It was as tall as he remembered, the trunk still as wide, even now that he was no longer a child.

Darren ran his fingers along the coarse bark, circling the tree slowly, his fingertips once again committing the unique contour and texture to memory. A blade was in his hands the next second, and he was carving something into the tree the next minute.

The words formed no sentence, nonsensical to everyone but him.

He wondered if his younger self would ever find them.

* * *

The dark haired witchlighter orbed into his room at P3 right before dawn was breaking.

His instincts screamed at him to leave, that this was dangerous and he'd be caught within minutes.

But for once, he ignored the frantic inner messages. He chose instead to listen to his heart and with a heavy sigh he reached to his bed, grabbing the stuffed bear that he'd started keeping there with tremulous hands.

He _wanted _to tear it to shreds, split open the seams and spill the white stuffing he knew was inside. He wanted to bury it, to burn it, to make it _not_ exist.

Instead, his fingers curled tightly around it. He remembered that children would hold it close to them, and he did the same, pressing the soft toy to his chest.

And when he felt the all too familiar but much hated burning in his eyes he let go, and for once did not make any movement to grit his teeth.

He simply closed his eyes and held the bear tighter and cried.

* * *

Slager looked at his subordinate in frustration.

"What the hell are you rambling on about?"

The smaller demon averted his eyes to the floor and backed away a little.

"The traitor, sir. He's one of them!"

"One of who? And if I have to keep asking you to clarify yourself…"

The demon backed away some more at the implicit threat.

"He's a Halliwell sir. Son of the middle Charmed One and Belthazor."

Slager grinned. _So the son of a bitch was something after all…He'd always wondered why Wyatt had taken such a keen interest in the brat._

"That all you had to say or do you have more important information?"

The demon looked up, more confident now that his commander was no longer yelling at him.

"He and the others…They had some kind of fight, I don't really know. I wasn't close enough to hear it all, but the point is, sir, that they're separated. Lord Wyatt's brother and his family are at the Manor. Halner is alone."

Slager was on his feet in an instant.

His chance had arrived.

"Go and tell the others to get ready. The traitor isn't an easy catch."

* * *

Leo's search turned up nothing useful. He felt tiny traces of the younger man here and there but not enough to locate him.

Just enough to sense that the other male was still there.

Until he wasn't.

The Elder frowned deeply at the loss of the presence. He could no longer sense Darren in the woods. Or anywhere in the state of California for that matter.

He searched quickly for a trail of orbs and found nothing. And then he sensed it.

A fresh shimmer trail. It was still faint, but shimmering was harder to mask than orbing and he took the chance to follow the path, wherever it would lead him.

When he reformed after orbing, he looked around him in confusion. He could tell that he was no longer in California but that was it.

Again he sensed the world around him, closing his eyes in deep concentration.

Darren had left again, but this time the trail ended in a familiar place _P3._

And Leo realized with a growing sense of dread, he wasn't alone.

* * *

Chris would have rather passed out in the woods than come home to the expectant eyes of his aunts.

Phoebe especially.

Her face fell quickly.

"Nothing?"

"No…"

"Do you know where he might have gone?"

Chris sighed.

"That's where I went to look…Leo, um…he stayed behind to keep looking."

"We can scry for him," Piper offered, stepping forward.

They were all unsure what to do with Chris.

He saved them the trouble.

"I'll go rest for a little bit and then I'll be back to help you search."

Even as the words came out laced with unmistakable exhaustion, Chris hated himself for his body's betrayal.

He'd always despised feeling useless and now, as he climbed the stairs slowly, the feeling rose in him with strength, clawing at his chest with guilt.

_Please be okay Darren. You don't have to run anymore._

* * *

For a minute, sensing a _good presence _in combination with a _bad presence_, confused him.

And then he was up, throwing the bear on his bed just in time to bring up that arm and parry whatever it was the intruder had tried to stab him with.

The fact that the weapon sliced his arm was an unfortunate cost of having been caught so unprepared.

He heard commotion outside the door and it suddenly dawned on him who the good presence was.

Chris may be angry at his father but Darren was pretty sure that his cousin didn't want him outright killed.

Darren kicked his door open just in time to see Leo electrocute a nearby demon with his Elder powers.

The blue lightning was absorbed harmlessly by the red shield that the demon put up at the last minute.

_Dammit, Slager's around._

Though he had yet to sense the evil commander, Darren had no wish to stick around and find out.

He made his way to Leo, vanquishing the demon that got in his way.

"We have to get out of here Leo."

The look of relief on Leo's face when he saw him was a little heartwarming.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Good. What's the plan?"

"Get out of here before the big bad arrives."

Darren was about to tell the Elder to follow his orbs when a force launched them apart.

"Why are you so eager to leave the party, Darren? We're just getting started."

"Sorry. This little brawl you have going on really isn't my style."

Slager scowled at Darren's smirk.

"Oh come now. You used to love a good fight."

"With even chances yeah. You've got what? A little army? Against one?"

"Two, Halner. You've forgotten how to count."

Leo eyed the demon in front of him warily. He looked to Darren, standing beside him now and tried to discern what the younger man was thinking.

He was right though. There were two of them against…Leo did a small head count of the gleaming eyes he could make out in the near pitch-black darkness of the club.

_Two against seven._

"One, Slager. Leave the Elder out of this."

Leo glared at his nephew.

Darren glared back.

"I think I'll leave the Elder in. He chose to come here and involve himself. His own fault as far as I'm concerned."

"So what now Slager? Ready to offer us the option to come quietly?"

Slager grinned and shook his head, "No chance, traitor. I want to hear you scream!"

Before he could command his demons to attack, Darren gripped Leo's arm and pulled him back.

He clashed his hands together and dropped them to his sides, fingers moving as if playing an invisible instrument.

The flames came to roaring life, sprouting out of the air and blanketing them in heated orange.

Leo needed no words. He took the black-haired man by the shoulder and orbed them to the Manor.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE ESSENTIAL SUSTENANCE TO A WRITER'S MUSE!**


End file.
